The Dance
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: Picture this – InuYasha trying to do the Cha Cha Slide. Well here it is. The Cha Cha Slide, and many more popular songs, all which InuYasha MUST dance to or face the mighty wrath of Kagome. He's going to need some luck. And lots of it.
1. Introductions

Author's Note:  
Hey peeps! Well, I'm just writing this story cuz three things:  
1. I LOVE Inu/Kag pairings.  
2. My friend Harpy is a genius and gave me the idea.  
3. It's a funny think to picture. I mean, seeing InuYasha do the YMCA, Cha Cha Slide, and more, who wouldn't be laughing?  
So I'm writing this story so all you wonderful people get to see InuYasha at a high school dance. This will be fun. ::sly grin::  
  
Summary:  
Picture this - InuYasha trying to do the Cha Cha Slide. Well here it is. The Cha Cha Slide, and many more popular songs, all which InuYasha MUST dance to or face the mighty wrath of Kagome.  
  
Rating:  
PG-13 for language (Inu's got a potty mouth) and a small hint of lemon.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Author: I own InuYasha and all of the other characters! You all can thank me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ::evil lawyers come and take author to court::  
Judge: I herby sentence you to five months with no InuYasha!  
Author: NOOOOOO!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Chapter 1  
Introductions  
  
"Can we go back now?" InuYasha pleaded as Kagome pulled him through the large double doors of her school, "This thing's choking me!" he complained, pulling at the tight yet fashionable tie that was wrapped around his neck.  
"No, we can't go back now," Kagome said hotly as she pulled him to a seat in the cafeteria. Pushing him down, she inspected the tie.  
"You're right," she said finally, pulling at it, "This thing is too tight. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to," InuYasha said softly, taking her in.  
She, amazingly, had asked him if he wanted to go to her school dance with her. Of course, when he promised her he would go, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. And now, here he was, sitting in the cafeteria looking at Kagome who was positively drop-dead gorgeous tonight.  
Kagome had dressed up just to impress InuYasha to tell the truth. She had chosen her long, black skin-tight dress that revealed the better part of her thighs thanks to the longs slits on the sides. Her black hair was loose like always but the light made it seem more beautiful than normal. Her large brown eyes shone in the light and it was all InuYasha could do to stop from pulling her into his arms and kissing her lips.  
And InuYasha didn't look too bad at all. Thanks to careful planning by Kagome, she made sure the dance was on the night of the new moon. People would wonder if she walked in with a boy who had dog ears, fangs, claws, and long silver hair. She had dressed him up in black baggy pants and a nice white shirt to go with it. The shirt was slightly unbuttoned, showing some of InuYasha's bare and unscarred chest. It was all Kagome could do not to drool. And with his rosary around his neck, he looked like the average teenager.  
  
"Kagome!" a voice cried from behind the, braking the silence. They both turned around to see three girls, each in fashionable dresses, heading toward them.  
"Oh man..." Kagome murmured, putting on a happy smile, "Hey guys," she said once the girls had arrived at their table, "This is InuYasha. InuYasha, this is Eri, Yuka, and Arisa. Guys, this is that boy I was telling you about."  
'Kagome was talking about me with them!?' InuYasha thought as he watched the four girls talk, 'What did she tell them?'  
Suddenly, InuYasha realized they were talking about him.  
"He lives on a shrine. I met him when I went on a trip with Mom," Kagome was saying.  
"InuYasha," the girl named Eri said, turning to face him, "What grade are you in?"  
InuYasha froze. He had no idea what a "grade" even was! Glancing at Kagome, she mouthed, 'second year.' Still confused, but trusting Kagome, he replied, "Second Year."  
"Oh! You're in high school!" Yuka said happily. InuYasha merely nodded.  
"Excuse me. Kagome?" came a new voice from behind.  
'Oh no!' Kagome thought in horror, 'Please, any body but him! Please don't let it be...'  
"Oh hi Hojo," Kagome said, smiling.  
"Hello Kagome, Yuka, Eri, Arisa, and..." he paused as he looked InuYasha up and down, "I don't believe we have met. My name is Hojo. And you are?"  
'I know who you are you bastard,' InuYasha thought, snarling, 'I've seen you around Kagome before. Stay away buddy.'  
"His name is InuYasha," Kagome said when InuYasha didn't answer, "He's my date."  
'Date?!' InuYasha suddenly thought, 'What's a date? Is... is it like a lover?! Did Kagome just say I was her lover?!'  
"Hey!" Arisa suddenly cried, "The DJ's playing the Cha Cha Slide! Let's get in there!" Arisa and Yuka rushed out while Eri grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her along. Smiling, Kagome reached out and took InuYasha's hand.  
"Let's go!" she said happily, not noticing the blush on InuYasha's face or the naïve look on Hojo's as he trailed afterward.  
'The Cha Cha Slide?' InuYasha thought, 'What the hell is that? I have a bad feeling about this.'  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author's Note:  
So whatcha think? This next chapter will be really funny. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Length:  
4 Microsoft Word Pages; 918 Words  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
InuYasha gets to try the Cha Cha Slide for the first time! How will Hojo take Kagome hanging all over our dog friend?  
  
Next time, in The Dance!  
Chapter 2: The "Cha Cha Slide"  
  
::Edited::


	2. The Cha Cha Slide

Author's Note:  
Sorry it took so long but I left for vacation. I've written down chapter 1-3 but now just have to type them. Ugh.... And I'm trying to find the perfect slow dance for Inu and Kagome but it's not very easy.  
  
Summary:  
Picture this – InuYasha trying to do the Cha Cha Slide. Well here it is. The Cha Cha Slide, and many more popular songs, all which InuYasha MUST dance to or face the mighty wrath of Kagome.  
  
Rating:  
PG-13 for language (Inu's got a potty mouth) and a small hint of lemon.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I wish, I wish, I was a fish! :)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Chapter 2  
The "Cha Cha Slide"  
  
"Kagome, what is the Cha Cha Slide?" InuYasha asked as they stepped into the dark gym. It was packed with kids. They squeezed through the crowd until they reached the other side of the massive mob. The heat was really getting to him and in the end, he just abandoned the tie on a stack of bleachers.  
"It's a dance. Here, the DJ's starting it. Now follow me and stand like this," Kagome replied, taking his hands and making him stand next to her.  
"But Kagome, how do I-" but he was cut off by the loud music blasting from big black boxes near them. InuYasha clasped his hands to his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound. A very bad idea. Even though it had worked, InuYasha missed what the "DJ" had said. Everyone around him had suddenly shifted, and took a step to the left. He felt a slight amount of pressure on his right arm and turned to see Kagome smiling up at him.  
"Like this," she said, as she followed the "DJ's" instructions. InuYasha, with Kagome still clinging to his arm, followed what she did.  
"One hop this time," the "DJ" cried and the kids all jumped once while echoing, "One!" Needless to say, InuYasha was very confused.  
"Come on InuYasha," Kagome said, pulling at his arm, "Just try it! Here's the second part!"  
"To the left." InuYasha took a step to his left.  
"Take it back now yall." InuYasha took a step back.  
"One hop this time!" InuYasha synchronized with the other kids as they all jumped forward once, crying, "One!" out in reply.  
"Right foot let's stomp." InuYasha pounded the ground with his right foot.  
"Left foot let's stomp." InuYasha pounded the ground with his other foot, amazingly matching Kagome who was smiling widely at him.  
"Cha Cha now yall." InuYasha froze. How the hell do you Cha Cha? He turned to face Kagome but received no answer here. All he did receive was a full blast of jealousy and anger.  
Kagome was doubled-over with laughter as she watched Hojo do some strange dance. InuYasha could have sworn he saw Hojo smirk at him. He was about to attack him when the island like Cha Cha music faded and the regular music continued.  
The normal "1 hop here" and "1 hop there" and other things InuYasha had mastered quickly vanished as new commands came from the "DJ."  
"Slide to the left." It seemed as though the whole gym had moved two feet and Kagome crashed into him before starting to topple to the floor. InuYasha swiftly caught and steadied her. She smiled weakly but he didn't miss the disappointment in her face. To make her feel better, InuYasha did the next command flawlessly.  
"Slide to the right." InuYasha's slide was perfect. He didn't knock into Yuka who was at his right and he smiled at Kagome.  
"Crisscross!" The "DJ" shouted out unexpectedly. Everyone moved in some way but nether Kagome nor Yuka were any closer nor any farther from InuYasha. Puzzled, he watched and studied the kid in front of him's feet.  
"Crisscross!" The "DJ" shouted again. The boy in front of InuYasha did a quick jig, but it was over before InuYasha had realized it was started. He had missed the whole thing.  
"Cha Cha real smooth." This time, Kagome wasn't laughing at Hojo but doing a graceful dance. InuYasha tried to copy it but couldn't help watching her. Her body molded with the music and her hair flew around her. Her slim body twirled and spun in ways InuYasha didn't know it could. And her black dress just made everything even better.  
"Stop drooling," Eri whispered in his ear, snapping him to attention. Touching his chin, InuYasha realized a thin line of saliva was slowly trailing down his chin and dripping off onto his shirt. He quickly wiped it off.  
  
"Freeze!" the "DJ" suddenly cried a little later into the song. Everybody suddenly spoke with him and cried, "Everybody clap your hands!" People around InuYasha started clapping, and he looked at Kagome for support. She smiled at him before taking his hands and clapping them; like a mother playing with her child. InuYasha smiled at the feel of her warm hands on his own. But the moment was over too soon. He reluctantly let her hands go once everyone stopped clapping.  
"How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor? How low can you go?" InuYasha was stumped. What the hell did go down low mean? From what he learned from his fellow "classmates", it meant how close to the ground can you get. So, in a quick manner, InuYasha slipped to the floor, lying on his back and having just a wonderful view of Kagome's...  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, laughing, "That's not what they really mean!" Luckily for him, she didn't realize what a wonderful view he had and that he was truly enjoying it.  
'I hope I'm not blushing,' he thought, 'Damn! This is as bad as Miroku!'  
"Can you bring it to the top? Like it never, never stop? Can you bring it to the top?" Once again, InuYasha was confused.  
'How high can I get?' he thought, staring up at the ceiling, 'That's not hard.' And even though he was human, he easily jumped up and grabbed onto a pole that was running across the gym ceiling. As he looked down, he saw countless people watch, cheer, and applaud. But in Kagome's case, a single tear slipped slowly down her cheek. Once he landed gracefully, she ran up to him and threw her arms around his ribs, pulling him close.  
"That's not what they mean. Don't do it again. You scared me," she murmured, ignoring everyone around them as the song continued on.  
"Kagome you know even if I fell I'd be fine. You've seen me in much worse shape," InuYasha said softly, touching her elbow gently.  
"Yes but you're human now. That ceiling is at least fifty-feet high!" Kagome protested.  
"Kagome..." InuYasha lifted his hand to her face and flicked the tear away with the tip of his thumb. Kagome suddenly leaned into his touch.  
'His hands... they're so warm... so soft...' Kagome thought as she felt his skin against her cheek.  
"I've fallen from higher cliffs before even when I was human. Please don't cry. You're supposed to be having fun."  
Suddenly, cheers erupted from around them. The "DJ" said something but InuYasha missed it as Kagome led him to the bleachers. They weren't along for long when Yuka, Eri, Arisa, and Hojo wandered up. The girls quickly dove into a conversation about the fifth song of the night. From what InuYasha heard, it sounded like a song Miroku would really like.  
Hojo walked over to InuYasha and followed his gaze. After a moment he spoke, "That was some trick you did," he said, watching Kagome laugh with her friends.  
"What are you talking about?" InuYasha replied hotly.  
"That jump. It was very impressive. Kagome was so surprised. You took that song very seriously. But you made Kagome cry."  
'What would this guy think if I told him how many times I've made Kagome cry?' InuYasha thought before answering.  
"Ya, so?"  
"So? Kagome never cries."  
"Ya right," InuYasha almost laughed, "I've seen her cry hundreds of times. Besides, that was just one lonely tear. At least she wasn't sobbing."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you made her sob."  
InuYasha promptly stood, "And what does that mean?"  
"She needs someone better than you. Someone kind, strong, wise, and brave. Someone like... me."  
"I'm very kind to Kagome. And I've saved her so many times, you know I'm both brave and strong." InuYasha was fuming. How could this... this bastard say things like this! How could his Kagome like him???  
'My Kagome? Since when was she mine?' InuYasha thought, blushing at what he had meant.  
"But are you smart? What's your best grade?"  
InuYasha froze, 'Shit! Another one of Kagome's future words!' he thought, 'Well... let's see. If Kagome says an F is bad, then what's higher than a F? A is the highest. Let's try that.'  
"A," he said simply.  
"Just a plain A?" Hojo asked as he put his arms across his chest.  
'More than just a plain A?!' InuYasha's mind whirled, 'You mean there's more?! Okay well... A good? No, that doesn't sound right. A... best? No. Hmm... A... plus? A plus? That doesn't sound too bad.'  
"A plus," InuYasha replied, hoping he had gotten it right.  
"Same here. Not bad. How's your mythology though. That is my personal best subject. I bet you don't know this. What was the famous jewel that could grant wishes that was around... oh, five hundred years ago?" Hojo smirked.  
"The Shikon No Tama. Also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. I can give you a full history of it."  
"Then what was the name of the priestess who fell in love with a legendary half-demon and died after killing her lover?"  
InuYasha lowered his head. The silence lingered and he could just picture Hojo smiling, thinking he was better. But InuYasha couldn't answer. He couldn't hear her name.  
"Kikyo," Kagome said, a bit of hurt in her voice. InuYasha quickly glanced up to see her and her friends standing next to them. Kagome looked at him then Hojo.  
"This subject brings up a lot of... bad memories for InuYasha. How about we all dance? That's what we're here to do," Kagome said, pointing to the teen-covered dance floor.  
As the others walked away, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to him, kissing her lips lightly, "I'm sorry."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Author's Note: Hehehehehehehe... I love doing this. Okay well lots of kissing and crap in the next chapter. See the preview below.  
I've gotten the beginning of chapter 3 written out (very good I might add) but chapter 4 won't be out till I find a good slow song. I heard hundreds on the radio but none of them see... good enough I guess. Hard to explain.  
Hope you peeps liked this chapter! Until the next one, bubye! ;)  
  
Length: 6 Microsoft Word Pages; 1,872 Words  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter: InuYasha kissed Kagome! How is she going to react? Will she kiss him back or freak out? And if you're supposed to follow what the DJ says, why won't Kagome let him take his clothes off?  
  
Next time, in The Dance!  
Chapter 3: It's Getting Hot In Here

::Edited::


	3. It's Getting Hot In Here

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry again that this took so long to come out. You see, I'm having a MAJOR case of writers block. I just couldn't get past page 3! So, hopefully this is good enough for you all and everyone likes it.  
Here's the small taste of lemon peoples! There will be more later on but here's your first course! Bon appetite!  
Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! It rocks cuz everyday I get at least one! Keep it coming peeps!   
  
Summary:  
Picture this – InuYasha trying to do the Cha Cha Slide. Well here it is. The Cha Cha Slide, and many more popular songs, all which InuYasha MUST dance to or face the wrath of Kagome.  
  
Rating:  
PG-13 for language (Inu's got a potty mouth) and a small hint of lemon.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Sakura G: I am the one and only Rumiko Takahashi! You must all bow down to me! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! evil lawyers come and throw pots at Sakura G  
Sakura G: Hey! I was just joking! Ouch! Please stop! Ow! Hey! BANG! Goodnight.  
  
Last Time...  
  
"This subject brings up a lot of... bad memories for InuYasha. How about we all dance? That's what we're here to do," Kagome said, pointing to the teen-covered dance floor.  
As the others walked away, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to him, kissing her lips lightly, "I'm sorry."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Chapter 3  
It's Getting Hot in Here  
  
But Kagome didn't hear InuYasha's words. She was too preoccupied with the fact that InuYasha had just kissed her. Her heart was pounding and it seemed InuYasha finally realized the truth of what he had done.  
Kagome touched her lips lightly, the shock overwhelming. InuYasha still clutched her hand and, without really trying, brought it to his chest.  
Kagome felt her hand touch soft material. Glancing down, she saw it settled on his chest. It was at the very edge of his shirt and his chest peeked out at her just above her fingertips. Kagome blushed slightly.  
InuYasha reached up and took the hand that was covering Kagome's lips and wrapped his own hand around it. Leaning forward slightly, he hesitated just above her lips. Their breath mingled and a tingling sensation filled Kagome.  
'Oh God...' Kagome thought as InuYasha lowered his lips onto hers.  
InuYasha nipped at Kagome's bottom lips as they kissed, the darkness consuming them. She gasped in surprise as he growled into her mouth. She then opened her mouth and they both plunged into happiness.  
InuYasha could feel desire and want start to flow through his body as he let go of Kagome's hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her slim body to him. As he reached around her waist, he brushed against one of her breasts, making her groan into his mouth.  
They both took and gave. InuYasha inhaled Kagome's scent, instead of it calming him like it normally did, it heightened his passion. The passion and desire to claim her as his own.  
Kagome knew what InuYasha wanted. Extending her neck, she allowed him to leave her lips, but continue the assault of kisses down her jaw and down to her neck. Once he reached he collar bone, he flew back up and continued his kiss on her lips.  
After running her hand through InuYasha's long black hair, Kagome suddenly pulled back. Someone was calling her name.  
"Kagome! Kagome where are you?" came Yuka's voice.  
"Your friends... they're looking for you," InuYasha murmured, not wanting to let Kagome go. She stared at him as Yuka ran up.  
"There you are Kagome!" she cried, grabbing her friend's hand, "Come one! They're playing Hot in Herre!"  
Kagome's face suddenly lit up, "Come on InuYasha! Let's dance!" she cried happily as she was pulled off.  
InuYasha followed, 'Great, more dancing.'  
  
"Don't worry InuYasha. I'm sure you'll like this song," Kagome said as the music picked up.  
"Hot in... So hot in herre... So hot in..." the music played and InuYasha agreed. It was hot in the gym packed with sweaty kids. Suddenly, the singer of the song started blaring out words InuYasha didn't understand. The kids around him were dancing but InuYasha's attention was caught by Kagome.  
Kagome smiled, happy that InuYasha had finally spotted her. Swinging her hips back and forth, she knew she looked downright sexy and that InuYasha could probably barely hold himself back.  
And she was pretty close.  
"Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you," the singer cried and InuYasha suddenly felt the urge to go to Kagome and kiss her senseless. He strode over and smiled down at her once he reached her side.  
Kagome smiled back at him as she slid her arms up his chest, playing with his rosary before draping her arms around his neck, her chest pressed up against his own.  
InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist, fingering the slits and feeling her hot skin. To think how many times he had touched those thighs when he carried her and never noticed what he was actually touching.  
"It's getting hot in here!" the singer cried, heating up everything between Kagome and InuYasha even more, "So take off all your clothes! It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes!"  
Leaning over, InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear, tickling it with his lips, "I wish we were back in my time without our clothes." He smiled as he watched her blush before looking into his eyes, happiness and want filled inside of them.  
Standing on her toes, she leaned in and kissed his lips slowly and leisurely, "I wish we were there too. But let's have fun for now," Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, "Let's enjoy the night."  
InuYasha smiled. She was right. He was happy and she was happy the way they were now. The music, even if a bit... distasteful to InuYasha, pounded in his ears. He liked some of the words, like the whole clothes part but other than that...  
'Oh well...' he thought, looking down at the goddess in his arms, 'At least I'm with her now...'  
  
Kagome, wrapped in InuYasha's arms, stayed there for the rest of the song which ended quickly. But the night has just begun.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Author's Note:  
Ya! I did it! I finished this chapter! Wee! Okay well I don't know when the next chapter will be out or when this one will be posted. You see, we are having computer trouble and I can't get on the internet and the library's computers won't let me get on there (screw them). Anyway, Saturday I'll get the lyrics for the fourth song so I can begin writing that chapter as soon as I get that.  
Oh and I got an email from another writer asking me to edit her stories. If anyone wants me to, I can. Doesn't really matter what kind of story it is or who it's about. I won't change much. Just email it to me at: and make sure it's either a word document or a notepad (.txt) document or I can't open it.  
I hope you guys liked this chapter! See ya next time! V  
  
Length: 5 Microsoft Word Pages; 1,237 Words  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter: InuYasha's first slow dance arrives! Will he be able to pull it off? Will he make Kagome happy? The title of the next chapter just give you chills!  
  
Next time, in The Dance!  
  
Chapter 4:  
Kagome's Hips and InuYasha's Lips  
  
::Edited:: 


	4. Kagome's Hips and InuYasha's Lips

Author's Note:  
I finally found a good slow song! Thanks Harpy!  
I don't know if these lyrics are completely correct. I don't have all of them so I can only use a few.  
I'm trying something new with this song. The song is divided up into sections (they'll have surrounding them). Our favorite couple will hear one section, think about it, then move on to the next. That's how it'll go until the end of the song. You'll see. It works very well.  
I got the inspiration from a friend of mine. She sent me this AWESOME picture of InuYasha and Miroku with no shirts on. I just HAD to start writing as soon as I saw that picture. Thanks SeXyEyez!  
Alright, I'll shut up now.  
  
Summary:  
Picture this – InuYasha trying to do the Cha Cha Slide. Well here it is. The Cha Cha Slide, and many more popular songs, all which InuYasha MUST dance to or face the wrath of Kagome.  
  
Rating:  
PG-13 for language (Inu's got a potty mouth) and a small hint of lemon.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Ugh.... I'm bored.... I own... this computer! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fear me!  
  
Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person, and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the wonderful pictures! They rock!! (Mostly the Inu and the Miroku one ;) )  
  
Last Time...  
  
InuYasha smiled. She was right. He was happy and she was happy the way they were now. The music, even if a bit... distasteful to InuYasha, pounded in his ears. He liked some of the words, like the whole clothes part but other than that...  
'Oh well...' he thought, looking down at the goddess in his arms, 'At least I'm with her now...'  
  
Kagome, wrapped in InuYasha's arms, stayed there for the rest of the song which ended quickly. But the night has just begun.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Chapter 4  
Kagome's Hips and InuYasha's Lips  
  
"It's time for tonight's first slow dance!"the DJ cried and the kids began to pair off. Of course, InuYasha was confused. He knew (now) how to dance but what was a slow dance? Did you dance slowly? Glancing around the gym, he realized what it meant.  
'A slow dance is when you dance with your date...' he thought, slowly, 'It means, if I'm Kagome's date, I have to dance... slowly with her.'  
"Come on Kagome! Don't let him down!" Came Yuka's voice. When the DJ had announced the slow dance was going to start, she had pulled Kagome over to her and the other girls.  
"I'm not going to dance with him!" Kagome cried defensively.  
'She... she doesn't want to dance with me?' InuYasha thought, hurt.  
"Kagome, you're not going to dance with that InuYasha guy are you?" Arisa asked.  
"Of course! He's my date!" InuYasha's heart fluttered.  
'So she will dance with me. Then who is this other guy who they want her to dance with?' It immediately clicked in his head.  
'Hojo,' InuYasha snarled and let out a low growl. As if hearing him, Kagome turned and glanced at him, giving him an odd look. Sighing, she turned back to her friends.  
"Guys, I know your intentions are good but I came to this dance with InuYasha. He is my date. I am going to dance with him no matter what. If Hojo wants to dance with me, he can ask me himself."  
"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered so softly he was afraid she had missed it.  
'Great... right on cue Hojo,' Kagome thought sourly, spinning around to come face to face with InuYasha.  
"Will you dance with me?" InuYasha asked, holding out his hand. Kagome looked at him, his hand, then back at him before smiling softly.  
"Of course InuYasha," she murmured softly, taking his hand. He brought it to his lips before guiding her away from her friends, who were all in shock.  
  
InuYasha took Kagome to the very corner of the gym near the open doors. A cool breeze blew between them as they stared at each other for a few moments, hand in hand.  
Blushing slightly, InuYasha asked Kagome the question that was on his mind, "Um... Kagome?"  
"Yes?" she replied sweetly.  
"Wh-what is a slow dance?"  
Kagome smiled before she answered, "Well, it's when two people, usually a boy and girl who are dates, dances together and with no ones else. The boy puts his hand's on the girl's hips," Kagome took his hands and set them on her hips while InuYasha blushed a deep red, "And the girl puts her hand around the boy's neck," she slipped her hands up his chest, feeling his muscles, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her chest against his, "And the go back and forth like this to the music." They began to sway back and forth and InuYasha thought of how stupid he must look.  
  
"Tonight's song, My Immortal!" The DJ cried and many kids cheered. The song began and as InuYasha listened to the lyrics, he thought of how much it reminded him of himself and Kagome.  
  
...I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my, childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here...  
  
'Shit,' InuYasha thought, 'This is the perfect song to bring back unwanted memories. Like memories of Kikyo... but then, it's a lot like Kagome. She's not afraid of demons yet once she was scared to death of a little thunder storm. And she's always leaving me for her own time, to catch up on homework and to get more supplies. But she always comes back. That's what I'm grateful for.'  
InuYasha, without really trying, started stroking Kagome's black hair, loving the feel of her in his arms.  
  
'I love this song,' Kagome thought as she rested her head against InuYasha's arm, 'It reminds me of... us. Everything we've gone through. Kikyo. Kagura. Kanna. Goshinki. Juromaru and Kageromaru. Rotukotsi. Subaki. Sesshomaru. Naraku. Everything. It explains everything. I leave and yet InuYasha still comes for me. He's never let me down. He's always come back to me.'  
Kagome sighed deeply, relishing the feel of InuYasha's arms around her. She felt something stroking her hair and liked the feel of that too.  
  
...And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...  
  
'Wounds. Pain. I'm very familiar with it all. Not just physically... but mentally and emotionally too. Kikyo tore me up. She made me hide the real me. She wanted to change me. She wanted me human. But Kagome... she's healing me. She has been ever since she pulled that arrow from my chest. She likes me for me. The hanyou. Not some human but the real me. Kagome... every time I'm around her, she makes me want to act normal. Nothing like how Kikyo made me feel. Kikyo... I never truly loved her. Kagome... I...'  
InuYasha pulled Kagome even closer to him. Then he suddenly pushed her back and looked into her eyes.  
  
'Wounds. Pain. I'm sure InuYasha has felt his fair share of that. But... but so have I. InuYasha wasn't the only one tricked by Naraku. In a way, he tricked me too. He made me believe that I was nothing. Just the poor copy of a wonderful woman. I know I am nothing compared to Kikyo. But... whenever she arrives, it's like InuYasha completely forgets about me. Kikyo... I know he's always truly loved her. But what about me? Kagome? Has he ever truly loved me? Even if for a moment?' Kagome was suddenly started, feeling InuYasha pull her tightly to him, 'How I love his touch... InuYasha... I...'  
Suddenly, he pushed her back, and looked into her eyes.  
  
...When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me...  
  
InuYasha stared into Kagome's eyes, taking her in. To his surprise, tears were slowly leaking out. Using his thumb, he carefully flicked away the tear and she leaned into his touch.  
'Kagome? Why do you cry? Kagome... I... you... you still have all of me. The song is right. When you cry I wipe away all of your tears. When you scream I fight away all of your fears. I've held your hand through all of these years and you still have all of me. I could never do this with Kikyo. Kikyo would never cry, never scream, never hold my hand. She... she was too strong, she didn't depend on anyone but herself. Kagome I...'  
Stroking her hair, lightly, InuYasha whispered his mind to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome... I love you."  
  
Kagome looked up into InuYasha's amber eyes. Suddenly, she felt tears slid down her cheek. Using his thumb, InuYasha carefully flicked away the tear and she leaned into his soft touch.  
'InuYasha... I... this song is right. You've wiped away my tears, you've fought away my fears. All this time I've held your hand. And you still have me stuck here. I can't move. Your touch is so soft. I could never picture you doing this with Kikyo. She never was that kind of person. She didn't depend on anyone but herself. Yet... yet here I am, always in need of you to rescue me. InuYasha I...'  
Kagome felt her hair being stroked when she heard a faint whisper that made her heart flip.  
  
"Kagome... I love you."  
  
Once what he had said registered in her mind, she voiced her own thoughts.  
  
"InuYasha... I love you... too."  
  
Kagome smiled, glad she was able to add the word 'too.'  
  
...You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
  
...Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me...  
  
...These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...  
  
...I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along...  
  
Both InuYasha and Kagome were in shock. They both had just said the things they had been waiting forever to hear. Suddenly, the tears began to flow faster and InuYasha pulled Kagome close to him. She couldn't get close enough.  
Kagome buried her face into his chest, smelling the scent that was only him. The smell of the forest that only he could ever have.  
InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, trying to get her closer to him. He felt her dig her nose into his shirt and smell him. He blushed. It seemed like the only thing he would do. Placing his cheek against her head, he took in her scent, the sweet scent of honey and cherry blossoms. The smell he could find from miles away. The only smell that truly calmed him.  
  
Each in the other's arms, InuYasha and Kagome held each other until the end of the song, not forgetting the words they had said to each other.  
  
"Kagome..."  
"InuYasha..."  
"I love you..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Author's Note:  
Ya! I did it! I finished this chapter! I had lots o fun with this. I hope everything made since and it all worked out. Alright then, see ya next time! V  
Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters!   
  
Length: 8 Microsoft Word Pages; 1963 Words  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
It's time for all of the girls to sing their song, Naughty Girl! But when the main singer can't sing, Kagome's forced to take her place!  
  
Next time, in The Dance!  
  
Chapter 5:  
InuYasha's Naughty Girl  
  
::Edited:: 


	5. InuYasha's Naughty Girl

Author's Note: Okay well I'm bored so you peeps get another chappy. Hope you guys like it.  
Got a whole new song idea so now there will be 20 chapters. I keep finding good songs. :)  
I like how I did the song in the last chapter so I'm going to go with that. I changed it a bit but it is about the same thing as chapter 4.  
  
Summary:  
Picture this – InuYasha trying to do the Cha Cha Slide. Well here it is. The Cha Cha Slide, and many more popular songs, all which InuYasha MUST dance to or face the mighty wrath of Kagome.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language (Inu's got a potty mouth) and a small hint of lemon.  
  
Disclaimer: I just realized something. You all know I don't own Inu and the others but I never said anything about the songs! Well, I wouldn't be here writing stories if I was a famous singer! I don't own any of these songs! Weee! ;)  
  
Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person, and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the wonderful pictures! They rock!! (Mostly the Inu and the Miroku one ;) HOTCHA!)  
  
Symbols: "TEXT " = speaking ' TEXT ' = thought ...TEXT... = song/person singing  
  
Last Time...  
  
Each in the other's arms, InuYasha and Kagome held each other until the end of the song, not forgetting the words they had said to each other.  
  
"Kagome..."  
"InuYasha..."  
"I love you..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Chapter 5  
InuYasha's Naughty Girl  
  
"What do you mean Sandra hasn't showed up yet!?" Kagome cried. At the end of the slow song, InuYasha, reluctantly, had let her go when her friends and Hojo had arrived. The next song was the girl's song, something they all had been planning and practicing for weeks. However, as Kagome just learned from her friends, the main singer hadn't shown up.  
"They say she some how got a black eye. Now she's too embarrassed to come and sing," explained Yuka.  
"Well what am I supposed to do about it? I barely knew Sandra. I can't make her come here," asked Kagome, confused at why they came to her.  
"Well..." Arisa said slowly, "They say you have a great voice Kagome. And you do know the words..." Kagome could see where this was going.  
"No way," she said flatly, "I can't sing in front all of the guys! Especially that song!"  
"Why not?!" her friends cried in protest.  
"Because... because I can't!"  
"Oh come on Kagome!" her friends cried, "You are the only one who knows the song, knows Sandra's dance routine, and can actually sing!"  
"Ya but..."  
"No buts about it!" Eri cried, "You're singing that song whether you like it or not!" They all reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrists, pulling into the crowd. InuYasha, who had been watching the whole thing along with Hojo, reached out to pull her back to him but she smiled sheepishly at him as she started to follow them into the crowd.  
"They need me InuYasha. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Once I settle this, I'll come find you," she murmured before the girls gave a sharp tug. She yelped as the kids surrounded her and InuYasha was left along with Hojo, as lost as ever.  
  
Once Kagome had finally gotten back to him, InuYasha was more confused than ever. He had stayed were Kagome had left him until they forced him to move. They said they had to get out something called "bleachers."  
"Kagome," InuYasha asked as he watched four rows of seats start to be pushed out onto the dance floor. A large black box had been set up with shiny objects across from the seats, "What is all this stuff?"  
"Those are the bleachers. All of the guys are going to be sitting there while us girls will be performing," Kagome said, pointing to the seats. Then turning to the black box, she told him about the stage and the lights.  
"Will you be okay up there?" InuYasha said softly, taking her hand.  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry," Kagome said happily. Suddenly, a loud voice came out of nowhere.  
"Will all girls please report backstage? Thank you."  
"What the hell was that?" InuYasha cried, reaching for his sword before he remembered he didn't have it. Kagome had made him take it off before they came.  
"Calm down InuYasha! It was just the intercom. Don't worry about it!" But even though he trusted Kagome, InuYasha couldn't get rid of the worry that had settled in his stomach.  
"Well, I better go," she said suddenly. InuYasha started to protest but Kagome stopped him by laying a single finger on his lips. She smiled as he nipped at her finger, only adding to the heated feeling in her stomach, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I've got to go. Just take a seat, ignore everyone else, and enjoy the show." And Kagome quickly bounced off to meet with the other girls.  
'Kagome...' InuYasha thought as he followed her instructions, 'Be safe.'  
  
"Are you ready boys!" the "intercom" cried and all of the boys cheered. All of the boys that is, except InuYasha. He was just as confused as before.  
Suddenly, all of the girls came filing out onto the stage. They formed three rows and they all faced the crowd. Each girl wore a long black dress that was quite low on their chest. A single silver stripe ran down the side of the dresses side and InuYasha noticed that all of the girls in the second row had a small slit that ended at about their knees. The girls in the front row also had a slit except it went almost up to their thighs. No one else seemed to have one.  
Scanning the rows, InuYasha looked desperately for Kagome but to no avail. She was nowhere to be seen.  
Swiftly, every girl seemed to take a step forward as the music began to flow. InuYasha could feel his blood begin to heat just at the sound of the music.  
'This is the song that sounded like Miroku would like. I wonder what...' but InuYasha's thoughts trailed off as he spotted Kagome.  
She wasn't too hard to miss now that she had appeared. She had walked out from behind a black flap that had blended with the background. Unlike the other girls, she wore a dress just like the one she had worn to the dance except instead of it being black, it was a shiny silver and the slits were up to her thighs. Holding a small black stick in her hand, she slowly made her way up to the front of the group.  
Guys from the audience began whistling at the sight of Kagome and InuYasha had to clench his hands to stop from punching them all out.  
'Kagome is mine!' he brain screamed before he caught himself, 'Mine? Is she... truly mine? Yes, I love her but... no, not yet is she mine. Not yet that is.'  
  
Smiling out at the crowd, Kagome nodded to someone to her left and all of the girls started dancing, each in sync with the other. Everyone except Kagome. She was still standing in the middle, bobbing her head. Suddenly, she began to sing along with everyone else.  
  
...I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can read me  
You can feel my burning flame...  
  
Just the words heated InuYasha's body. God he didn't know she could sing so well. No wonder her friends wanted her to sing. And this Sandra girl could really dance. Kagome's friends said Kagome knew Sandra's dance routine. And it seemed she knew it well. She was twirling around on the stage. Swishing and twirling and InuYasha fell for Kagome all over again.  
  
...I'm feeling kinda n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with m  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start fellin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe...  
  
...Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body...  
  
...Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party...  
  
This time, all of the girls sang, their voices mingling and joining but Kagome's still soared above all the others. As InuYasha watched Kagome closer, he realized that her eyes never left him. She was singing to him.  
  
...You're so sexy, tonight I am yours boy...  
  
InuYasha felt a tingling sensation and he new for sure that that line in particular was just for him. He wondered how many more lines would be dedicated to him.  
  
...They way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me...  
  
...Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe...  
  
'You feel crazy Kagome?' InuYasha thought as he watched her shake her hips back and forth, 'Do you know what you're doing to me? How you're tearing me apart from the inside out. God how I want you...'  
  
...Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body...  
  
...Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party...  
  
And suddenly, it was only Kagome singing, her voice beautiful and sweet. The words fell around InuYasha and from the look in her eyes, he knew they were meant for him.  
  
...I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby...  
  
As she sang, she swung her hips low ran her arms up her sides, making the cheers and whistles in the crowd even louder. But Kagome didn't seem to mind them. Her eyes were locked with InuYasha's and he knew she was seducing him. And it was working. But that didn't mean the cheers didn't get to InuYasha.  
'Kagome is mine!' he brain screamed before he caught himself, 'Mine? Is she... truly mine? I love her but... no, not yet is she mine. But by tomorrow, when the sun rises, she will be.' He smiled slyly at her and it seemed she got the message from the twinkling in her eyes.  
  
...Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body...  
  
...Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party...  
  
...Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body...  
  
...Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party...  
  
Slowly the music faded out and in the end, when the music had finally died, every row of girls was in a pose. Kagome, in the middle with the spotlight on her, was breathing heavily but her eyes still lingered on InuYasha. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
The girls then stood, took their bows, and slipped off the front of the stage, reuniting with the boys.  
All of boys had rushed out to greet the girls but quite a handful were heading straight for Kagome. But of course, they couldn't beat the hanyou which she belonged to.  
InuYasha quickly leapt down from the bleachers and swept Kagome off her feet, holding her close to his chest.  
Startled at InuYasha's act, Kagome gasped a bit when he lifted her off his feet and held her in his arms. Laughing, she looked at many of the boys who had stopped in their tracks once they saw InuYasha.  
Smiling at them all, she said one single phrase that made InuYasha's heart flip.  
  
"Sorry boys, I'm taken."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Author's Note:  
Eeeeee! That was fun! I just LOVE this song! And of course, we had to somehow get Kagome to sing/dance to it so Sandra got punched. Hehehehehe sorry Sandra! :) Well hope yall liked it. I had fun writing it. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with the next chapter but I'll figure it out.  
Know any good songs? She email me or post a review with the singer and the song's title. If you can, email me the lyrics. ) The sooner you do, the sooner that chapter will come out. This story will have 17 chapters but what's with a few more?  
Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)   
  
Length: 8 Microsoft Word Pages; 2225 Words  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
Poor Kagome! She's talking innocently to Hojo when InuYasha pops up! And of course, Hojo brings up some bad memories which causes our doggy friend to say some things he shouldn't have in front of Kagome!  
  
Next time, in The Dance!  
  
Chapter 6:  
Naïve Little Hojo  
  
::Edited:: 


	6. Naive Little Hojo

Author's Note: All of your peepies reviews (I got 11 new ones! Weeeee!) made me want to write more! So here you peeps go! You deserve it!  
Sorry guys, but no song in this chapter. The only chapters that don't have songs are the first one and this one. In the last chapter, they won't be at the dance but there still will be a song.  
I'm listening to one of the InuYasha ending songs for help. Ah everything about Inuman is wonderful!!! :) .  
Now I'm singing Hedwig's Theme from Harry Potter. Don't ask me how, but I am.  
  
Summary:  
Picture this – InuYasha trying to do the Cha Cha Slide. Well here it is. The Cha Cha Slide, and many more popular songs, all which InuYasha MUST dance to or face the mighty wrath of Kagome.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language (Inu's got a potty mouth) and a small hint of lemon.  
  
Disclaimer: Mesa am poor. Mesa own notin.... cept this disk wit all of me stories on it! MINE!  
  
Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person, and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the wonderful pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA!  
  
Symbols: "TEXT " = speaking ' TEXT ' = thought ...TEXT... = song/person singing  
  
Last Time...  
  
InuYasha quickly leapt down from the bleachers and swept Kagome off her feet, holding her close to his chest.  
Startled at InuYasha's act, Kagome gasped a bit when he lifted her off his feet and held her in his arms. Laughing, she looked at many of the boys who had stopped in their tracks once they saw InuYasha.  
Smiling at them all, she said one single phrase that made InuYasha's heart flip.  
  
"Sorry boys, I'm taken."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Chapter 6  
Naïve Little Hojo  
  
As the DJ took his break, InuYasha, Kagome, Hojo, and the other girls headed into the cafeteria to grab a drink. After taking their orders, Hojo went over to get the drinks and Yuka, Eri, and Arisa talked about the performance. Kagome stared off into space and InuYasha, like always, kept to himself.  
"Here you are ladies," Hojo said, handing out drinks.  
"Thanks Hojo!" they all cried (except Kagome and InuYasha of course).  
"Kagome," Hojo began as he took a seat across from her.  
'Great,' Kagome thought, 'Here it comes.'  
"Are you busy this Sunday?"  
"Um... yes, Hojo I am. I'm going with InuYasha to visit some friends and family," Kagome explained, hoping Hojo would get the hint. But, he suddenly seemed angry with Kagome.  
"Kagome, I don't mean to be rude by why are you going out with this guy?" he asked, a certain hardness in his voice. Kagome and InuYasha both were shocked.  
"Because..." Kagome stammered, "I... like him. Why?"  
"Well from what I heard from your friends," he gestured at the other girls who were chatting away, "he's violent, two-timing, possessive, and overly jealous."  
'They told him that!' Kagome thought as she shot an angry glance at her friends.  
"Hojo, InuYasha is the nicest, kindest, most caring man I've ever met," Kagome said, taking InuYasha's hand underneath the table.  
Hojo turned to InuYasha, "Well... I can't see InuYasha being violent, possessive, or overly jealous but I wouldn't be surprised if he was two- timing you."  
InuYasha rose, letting go of Kagome's hands, "I would never two-time Kagome!" he cried.  
'InuYasha you idiot,' Kagome thought, 'You don't even know what two- timing is! If you like me, and you like Kikyo, then you're two-timing me.'  
Kagome suddenly realized that Hojo had risen too. They were both staring daggers at each other and it reminded her of InuYasha and Koga.  
"InuYasha, who is this other girl you like? Hmm? Is she pretty? Does she look like Kagome? Do you LOVE her?" Hojo cried, throwing out tons of questions about this other girl.  
But InuYasha didn't answer. Kagome knew he couldn't. InuYasha had figured out what two-timing meant and if he said anything in Kikyo's defense, Hojo would figure it out. Plus it would piss Kagome off.  
"Well InuYasha? What's she like?" Hojo sneered.  
"Hojo," Kagome said standing, "Go easy on InuYasha! He's very sensitive."  
"Shut up Kagome," Hojo snapped, surprising her. Shocked, she sat back down. She didn't know how mean Hojo could really be.  
"No one speaks to my Kagome that way," InuYasha snarled. If it hadn't been the night of the new moon, Kagome was sure InuYasha would have been baring his fangs like a dog.  
"Your Kagome?"  
"Yes, my Kagome."  
"And tell me InuYasha," Hojo said slyly, "When you think of Kagome what do you think of?"  
"Every time I screw up and Kagome leaves me! Then I feel down right horrible so I go back and get her!"  
"And when do you screw up?"  
'InuYasha no!' Kagome thought. But his words slashed right through her thoughts.  
"Whenever Kikyo shows up."  
InuYasha froze. He had given it away. Kagome's friends stared at him, flame in their eyes and Hojo was smiling at InuYasha with a smirk. He had tricked him.  
"And who is Kikyo InuYasha?"  
"No one!" InuYasha shouted back.  
"No one eh? What exactly happens when Kikyo is around InuYasha?" Hojo said, poking and poking InuYasha's buttons.  
"Nothing!"  
"Not from what we figure!" Eri suddenly cried, standing and marching over to InuYasha.  
"Ya! I bet you've kissed Kikyo! And probably in front of Kagome too!" Arisa cried, following Eri's lead.  
"No I- it was a mistake, I-" InuYasha stammered.  
"So you HAVE kissed Kikyo in front of Kagome!" Yuka cried, standing and poking him in the chest, "How much do you like this Kikyo InuYasha?!"  
"Ya, how much do you like her?" Hojo sneered.  
"What does Kagome mean to you InuYasha?!"  
"Is Kikyo as kind as Kagome?!"  
"Does Kikyo love you?!"  
"Do you love Kagome InuYasha?!"  
"Chose InuYasha!"  
"How can you do this to her InuYasha?!"  
"Kagome's better InuYasha!"  
"Drop Kikyo InuYasha!"  
"What does Kagome mean to you InuYasha?" Hojo said, shouting louder than the others. InuYasha turned to him. Even though the other girls kept bombarding them with questions, InuYasha answered Hojo's. Not a good idea.  
Right as InuYasha was about to answer Hojo's question (which only he had heard), Yuka asked another, final question.  
"What does Kikyo mean to you InuYasha?!"  
"EVERYTHING!" InuYasha shouted at Hojo, not hearing the other questions.  
Everyone froze. The girls each backed off, staring at him in a odd way. InuYasha, confused, glanced at Hojo who was sneering then at Kagome.  
A look of hurt was all over her face. Her eyes were wide and she covered her mouth with her hands.  
"Kagome..." InuYasha murmured, not understanding.  
"How...? Why....? After what you said to me... how could you?" Kagome whispered, tears beginning to flow.  
"What...?" InuYasha murmured.  
Suddenly, Kagome stood and flew away from the table, tears spilling down her cheeks.  
"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted after her, watching her run off.  
"Kagome wait!" Hojo cried, quickly following her back into the gym.  
'Oh no you don't pal,' InuYasha thought as he began to follow the two, 'You are NOT going to be in that gym alone with my Kagome!'  
But Eri, Yuka, and Arisa stopped InuYasha from leaving.  
"Where do you think you're going?" they cried, pushing him up against a wall.  
"After Kagome where else?!" he snapped back.  
"Listen here InuYasha!" Yuka cried, "You stay away from Kagome! She'll be happier with a nice man like Hojo. One who doesn't cheat on her!"  
"I didn't!" InuYasha began, "Now listen here, I-"  
"InuYasha, Kagome loves Hojo. She also loved you," Arisa spat, "You were in her way of finding her prince, her knight in shinning armor, Hojo. You stay away from Kagome and Hojo. She doesn't love you anymore. So I suggest you forget about her. Unless of course, you want her to get hurt even more."  
InuYasha lowered his head and fell silent.  
"Good. Let's go girls," Arisa said as they turned and left, leaving InuYasha up against the wall.  
  
'Kagome... is... is this really what you want? If I stand in the way, will you get hurt more?'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Author's Note: One thing: I'm so mean! ;)   
Oh and to answer a few things:  
Doggielover91: I've decided to use Freak-a-Leak. I've heard to hundreds and millions of times thanks to the radio. If you have the lyrics, could you email them to me? It would save me lots o trouble. It's to be chapter 14 though. Guess you'll have to wait a while. No, I don't believe I have heard Destiny's Child Dangerously in love. I might but... hm...  
mirokuluver's friend: MONKEY!!! WEEEEEE!  
Ahem.... okay then. And I was going to make you guys wait for this chapter too! Well, if I don't get it done in the next few days, you'll have the next few hopefully soon. Please make sure you read the authors note I posted so you're not left out. Hope you guys liked this, even though I was so mean. :) And don't forget to check out my profile. I'm always updating that, more tan I update my stories. You can learn what's going in my life, stories, and more. Alright then, until next time! Bubye!  
Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)   
  
Length:  
6 Microsoft Word Pages; 1629 Words  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
Kagome has dumped InuYasha! And while he's slumping on the bleachers, trying to sort things out and figure out what happened, Hojo's making his move on Kagome! Will she accept his propose to do the next slow dance? Or will she sit with the "untouchables?"  
  
Next time, in The Dance!  
  
Chapter 7:  
Please Don't Say It  
  
:::Special Chapter Preview!:::  
Here are some of the titles of upcoming chapters! The only thing is, you won't know what number they are! Hehehehehe! But here's a hint, they are in order so you'll see the first one before the second one and second before third. Got that? I'll reveal the answers in the next chapter! Have fun and guess! Remember, there are 19 chapters! Winners will have their names posted in the author's note of the next chapter and on my profile! They will also get a trophy/picture of InuYasha and Kagome! Good luck!  
  
I'm Invisible To You  
InuYasha's Angel  
I Love You  
  
::Edited:: 


	7. Please Don't Say It

Author's Note: I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ::cries tears of joy::  
To answer some questions/things: 1. Hojo didn't figure out the thing between Kikyo and InuYasha and the stuff that happened 500 years ago because he's too naïve and stupid to do that kind of math, even though it was his best subject. I had to make him not figure it out or my whole evil plan would have been ruined ::sly smile:: Don't worry, this story will end happily! It just may be a while until they get back together. BWAHAHAHAHA! 2. Um... DarkAngelMiko um... hehe... ::sweatdrop:: don't worry, everything will be fine. Just set the knife down and we'll all be happy. He he... 0.o (lol)  
Grrr... you guys are reviewing so much, you just make me want to keep writing! It's all apart of your little plan isn't it? ::smiles down on readers who have halos above their heads:: I'm watching you... oh! Inu Kaiba, thanks for the Sk8er Boi idea! That'll be somewhere later in the story, probably chapter 11.  
Note: IF I OFFEND ANYONE, I'M VERY SORRY! With the whole untouchables thing. I sit alone so hey, but anyway I'm sorry!  
Mesa shutting up now...  
  
Summary:  
Picture this – InuYasha trying to do the Cha Cha Slide. Well here it is. The Cha Cha Slide, and many more popular songs, all which InuYasha MUST dance to or face the mighty wrath of Kagome.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language (Inu's got a potty mouth) and a small hint of lemon.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to go over this? Do you people even read this stuff?  
  
Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person, and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the wonderful pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA!  
  
Symbols: "TEXT " = speaking ' TEXT ' = thought ...TEXT... = song/person singing  
  
Last Time...  
"InuYasha, Kagome loves Hojo. She also loved you," Arisa spat, "You were in her way of finding her prince, her knight in shinning armor, Hojo. You stay away from Kagome and Hojo. She doesn't love you anymore. So I suggest you forget about her. Unless of course, you want her to get hurt even more."  
InuYasha lowered his head and fell silent.  
"Good. Let's go girls," Arisa said as they turned and left, leaving InuYasha up against the wall.  
  
'Kagome... is... is this really what you want? If I stand in the way, will you get hurt more?'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Chapter 7  
Please Don't Say It  
  
As Kagome fled into the kid-crowded gym, she heard someone chasing after her.  
'InuYasha you jerk!' Kagome thought as she spun around, ready to give out her command.  
"Si..." but the words died on her lips. It wasn't InuYasha who had been following her. It was Hojo. Out of breath her ran up to her. She looked up at him as he smiled down on her, regaining his breath. When he saw the look of sadness and hurt, he spoke to her softly.  
"Kagome? What's wrong?"  
Tears began to slip from Kagome's grasp on them once again, "Oh Hojo!" Kagome cried, burying her face in his chest. Hojo set his arms on her back, stroking it lightly. Looking to his side, he saw InuYasha and the other girls leave the cafeteria. The girls smiled at the sight of him before heading back into the gym but InuYasha was a different matter. He was staring at Hojo, hate and anger filling his eyes. He bared his teeth, like a dog and Hojo thought of what a loser this guy was.  
Just then however, Kagome looked up at Hojo, only to see he was looking at something else. Following his eyes, she saw InuYasha, the fire in his eyes very apparent and it seemed he was trying to bare his teeth like he did when he had his demon powers. Kagome giggled at the sight. InuYasha smiled slightly to himself.  
Catching herself giggling, Kagome stepped away from Hojo.  
"Hojo," she said, taking his hand, "Let's go dance." Walking past InuYasha, Kagome dragged Hojo into the gym. Glancing at his face, Kagome saw all of the pain and hurt she had just caused.  
'Why do I care? Look at everything he's put ME through!' her head screamed as she stopped and stared at him, her heart wanting to throw her arms around him right then and there.  
'If you do that he'll hurt you again!' Kagome's mind won the fight, and she continued pulling Hojo inside. InuYasha followed halfway, before slumping on the bleachers and watching Kagome and Hojo talk.  
As slow music began, Hojo held out his hand to Kagome, "Would you like to dance with me Kagome?" Hojo said, smiling.  
'Should I?' Kagome thought, glancing around. Sure enough there he was, slumping in the bleachers, his eyes forever on her.  
'Well, it's either that, make up with InuYasha, or sit with the untouchables,' Kagome thought, glancing over to the bleachers where kids who couldn't get a dance stayed. There were three girls and the rest boys. No one she knew well enough to go and talk with.  
'And there is no WAY I'm asking InuYasha to dance,' Kagome spat, turning back to Hojo.  
"I'd love to," she said smiling. Slipping his arms around her waist, Hojo pulled her close and Kagome realized how buff Hojo really was.  
'Not as buff as InuYasha,' her heart whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She shook her head a little, trying ot get rid of the thoughts of how strong InuYasha's arms were and how nice his chest looked. The song began, and Kagome couldn't help whispering it to herself. It was a song that only brought on more thoughts of her times with InuYasha.  
  
...Please don't say I love you,  
Those words touch me much too deeply...  
  
InuYasha listened carefully to the words, his eyes never leaving Kagome. He growled softly as Hojo put his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
...And they make my core tremble.  
Don't think you realize the effect you have over me...  
  
'Kagome...' InuYasha thought, 'Your scent is all I need to calm myself. You've saved me from killing the others when I became a full demon, and you've always stood by my side. No matter what danger you were in.'  
  
'InuYasha...' Kagome thought, 'You've saved me so many times I could never count them all. Whenever I see that smirk of yours, I feel all happy inside. You put yourself at risk to save me, no matter if you are human or demon.'  
  
...And please don't look at me like that.  
It just makes me want to make you near me always...  
  
InuYasha glanced at Kagome. He saw her turn her head toward him and a look of sadness met him.  
'Kagome, don't look at me like that. It just makes me want to pull you into my arms and keep you near my always...' InuYasha thought, without noticing he had just repeated the lines of the song.  
  
Kagome glanced at InuYasha to see him still looking at her, this time with a different look in his eyes: want.  
'InuYasha... don't do that. It makes me want to be with you... near you always...' Kagome thought as she whispered the words of the song.  
  
...Please don't kiss me so sweet,  
It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow.  
And please don't touch me like that,  
Makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow...  
  
InuYasha reached out slightly, only wanting to grab Kagome out of that freak's arms. His mind flew back to the third song and the fourth song, when Kagome and him were able to relax in each others company. Her kisses were so sweet, he could remember dipping his tongue into her sweet honey-like taste. The song was right, he did want a thousand kisses to follow.  
  
Kagome saw InuYasha reach slightly out to her and she knew they were both captivated by the song. She remembered the third and fourth songs, that very night, when he had fingered the slits of her dress or when, during that heated kiss before the third song, when he had accidentally brushed against her breast. The mere memory brought back a fit of blushes to Kagome's cheeks.  
  
...Please don't come so close,  
It just makes me want to make you near me always.  
Please don't bring me flowers,  
They only whisper the sweet things you'd say.  
Don't try and understand me,  
Your hands already know to much anyway.  
It just makes me want to make you near me always...  
  
...And when you look in my eyes,  
Please know my heart is in your hands.  
It's nothing that I understand, but when in your arms,  
You have complete power over me.  
So be gentle if you please 'cause,  
Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth, baby.  
And it makes me want to make you near me always.  
Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth, baby.  
And it makes me want to make you near me always.  
Wanna be near you always.  
Wanna be near you always.  
Wanna be near you always...  
  
'The song is right,' Kagome thought as she let go of Hojo and he let go of her. She glanced at InuYasha but he was nowhere to be found, 'He does have my heart in his hands. I do want to be near him always. He does have complete power over me. And yet... he still loves Kikyo,' Kagome thought looking down.  
  
Kagome's friends approached them, cheering them on and congratulating them on their first slow dance together. But as Kagome looked around, she still couldn't find InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha, at the end of the song, had quickly moved closer to Kagome, however hidden by the crowd. As Kagome and Hojo departed, he realized Kagome was looking for him. But he didn't come out of hiding.  
The song had taught InuYasha a lot. He realized that Kagome truly did love him and that he had her heart in his hands. He had complete control over her. And, he wanted to be near her, always. Either alive or dead, InuYasha swore to himself that he would never leave Kagome's side.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::  
  
Author's Note: Hehehehehe! Mesa done with this chapter! Are you guys happy yet? Every day I wake up to find reviews, get inspired, then type for three hours! You guys better be happy! But I love doing this so what do I care? :)   
Congrats to miroku777 for getting an answer right in the contest. Look below for more info and congrats.  
That's it for me.  
Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)   
  
Length:  
7 Microsoft Word Pages; 2064 Words  
  
Preview of the Next Chapter:  
Our doggy friend is alone! Poor Inuman! Whatever shall he do? Beating up Hojo would be something he would like to do! But a song comes on that stops him, and makes him think. But it also gets to Kagome when she catches him spying once again on her and Hojo. Will they get back together? Or will Hojo win in the end?  
  
Next time, in The Dance!  
  
Chapter 8:  
I'm Invisible To You  
  
:::Special Chapter Preview Contest!:::  
Welcome to the second part of the special chapter preview contest! Seems we had some confusion! I'll try and clear it up a bit. The following... uh... things are the titles of some upcoming chapters. You have to guess which chapters these go with. Does that clear everything up a bit? I hope so! So have fun and guess! Just email me your answers or add them to your review! I'll give the answers in the next chapter but only if someone guesses right! Remember, there are 19 chapters! Winners will have their names posted in the author's note of the next chapter and on my profile! They will also get a trophy/picture of InuYasha and/or Kagome! Good luck!  
  
Pieces of Kagome  
I Love You  
Drops of Jupiter  
  
Last chapter's winner(s): miroku777! Congrats! Your trophy has been sent to one of the two emails you gave me! (which one I don not know). They got one of the answers right!: Chapter 8 will be called I'm Invisible To You! Great job miroku777! :)   
  
::Edited:: 


	8. I'm Invisible To You

Author's Note: I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ::cries tears of joy::

Okay well seems like something happened with the author's note but I believe I have fixed it. So if you haven't read Naïve Little Hojo, you can go back and read it now. Chapter 7, Please Don't Say It, is also up.

Well, here I am, sitting in the car on the way to North Carolina. I was able to convince my mom to let me bring the laptop and now I'm typing this chapter and listening to Lucinda Williams while eating chips. Ahh, the good life. :) . Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to post this chapter since I can't get connected to the internet but once I get back, if I haven't already, I'll post it.

I took some things out of the beginning here. I'm sure you all know what this story is about by now and that I don't own the characters or songs.

I got all of the lyrics to the songs up till the last chapter. Unless of course, I add more! 20 chapters in all! But I'm not sure if these lyrics are right. Oh well...

Rating: PG-13 for Inu's potty mouth and a small hint of lemon.

Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person (not as crazy as me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!), and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the _wonderful_ pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA!

Symbols:

"TEXT " = speaking

' TEXT ' = thought

...TEXT... = song/person singing

Last Time...

The song had taught InuYasha a lot. He realized that Kagome truly did love him and that he had her heart in his hands. He had complete control over her. And, he wanted to be near her, always. Either alive or dead, InuYasha swore to himself that he would never leave Kagome's side.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 8

I'm Invisible To You

As Kagome's friends continued to congratulate Kagome and Hojo on their first slow dance together, Kagome kept searching the crowd for InuYasha. Finally, she spotted him. And he was closer than she had expected. He was standing just behind her. She turned and faced him, staring into those dark eyes of his.

Once the sun came up, they would be the beautiful amber color she loved. And his hair would change back into silver, and those lovable dog-ears would return. She wished she could have brought him as his normal self but InuYasha thought Kagome's idea of the dance being on the night of the new moon was a good idea. He didn't want to be mocked any more than he normally was.

Hojo and Kagome's friends didn't seem to recognize that InuYasha was standing there. They kept chatting away as Kagome and InuYasha continued to stare into each others eyes.

InuYasha reached out slightly, cupping Kagome's cheek in his hand. Kagome leaned slightly to his touch as her mind screamed for her to run. But her heart willed her to stay. It fought against her mind, telling her to drop Hojo and wrap her arms around InuYasha's ribs right now.

Suddenly, she felt arms slipping around her waist, pulling her back against something tough. Turning her head, she saw Hojo behind her, giving InuYasha looks that could kill. And InuYasha was giving Hojo the same look.

"Hello InuYasha," Hojo said coldly. InuYasha didn't answer. Kagome could practically see the veins in his forehead popping. Taking Hojo's arms from her waist she turned and faced him.

"Let's go Hojo. We don't need another fight," Kagome said, breaking her own heart as she pushed Hojo and herself away. She glanced back to see InuYasha staring after her longingly. She gave him the same look before he slipped into the crowd, disappearing from her view.

'Why?' Kagome thought as she sat on the bleachers with Hojo, 'Why does he still have me? Why can't I forget about him? Why does my heart still beat so fast when he's around? Why does my breathing quicken when I'm near him?'

"Well, excuse me Kagome," Hojo said, standing, "I need to go to the men's room. I shall be back." And with that he quickly walked away. Kagome's friends had gone to dance with their own boyfriends. Sitting all alone, Kagome listened to the song as it played, not noticing InuYasha slip behind her.

...What cha doing tonight

I wish I could be a fly on your wall

Are you really alone

Who is stealing your dreams

Why can't I bring you into my life

What will make you see that I'm alive...

'Kagome...' InuYasha thought, reaching out to her. He set his hand on her shoulder, and she spun around, facing him. Once again, they began to stare into each others eyes, 'Why are you staying with Hojo? Why don't you run into my arms like I know you want to? And like how I want you to?'

...If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invisible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts where unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait I already am...

'I'm invisible to your eyes,' InuYasha thought as he reached out and brushed away a strand of Kagome's hair, 'I want to watch you in your room. I want to make you mine tonight. I want to tell you were I stand. Kagome...'

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered, running the tips of his fingers down the side of her cheek.

'InuYasha...' Kagome thought as she felt his fingers push away a strand of hair. He then began to run his fingertips down her cheek, sending chills down her spin, 'InuYasha... I can't... you... you love Kikyo... not me... I don't love you. Yet... why am I stuck here? Unable to move from your soft touch?'

"InuYasha..." Kagome murmured softly, trying not to love the feel of his hand on her cheek.

...Saw your face in the crowd

I call out your name

You don't hear a sound

I keep tracing your steps

Each move that you make

Wish I could read what goes through your mind

Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life...

"Kagome... Please come back to me," InuYasha whispered to her, still stroking her cheek lightly.

Tears threatened to flow as InuYasha spoke soft words to her. Yet Kagome couldn't bring herself to stop them. They began to flow silently. InuYasha leaned in close, kissing the tears away, but his action only caused more to fall.

"No... please don't..." Kagome murmured, trying to force herself to pull away. But her heart wouldn't let her. InuYasha's lips got dangerously close to her own and Kagome put her hands to his chest, trying to stop herself and push him away. But the feel of his muscular chest caused her heart to over power her mind and she turned her head to his, their mouths colliding.

...If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invisible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts where unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait I already am...

...Reach out

But you don't ever see me

Even when I scream out

Baby you don't hear me

I'm nothing without you

Just a shadow passing thru...

...Invisible

Invisible

Invisible

Invisible

Invisible

Invisible...

...If I was invisible

Then I could just watch you in your room

If I was invisible

I'd make you mine tonight

If hearts where unbreakable

Then I could just tell you where I stand

I would be the smartest man

If I was invisible

Wait I already am...

InuYasha wrapped his arms are Kagome's waist, pulling her to him. She couldn't get close enough. He felt her arms try to push her away but in the end they gave up and slinked up his chest leaving feather light caresses. They finally slipped around his neck, fingering the material.

The kiss lasted longer than planned. Finally, InuYasha pulled back and Kagome moaned in protest. He took his hand from around her waist and brought it to her cheek again, cupping her face and looking into her brown eyes with a look of pure love.

"Kagome..." he whispered, leaning so close that they're noses touched, "I love only you. I could never love anyone else. You have set me free. I WANT only you."

"InuYasha..." Kagome murmured, a smile slipping on her face as fresh tears of joy began to slip down her cheeks. He smiled back at her before leaning in and licking the tears away with the tip of his tongue. It sent a heated sensation through Kagome as she thought of his tongue licking her body.

"So please," he whispered pulling back, "Stop crying."

Kagome nodded but the tears didn't stop flowing. He smiled at her and she smiled back. InuYasha took his arms from around her waist and was about to ask her if she wanted to go dance with him when suddenly arms wrapped around her waist from the back. Kagome spun around to see Hojo, a look of rage on his face she had never seen before.

"How dare you kiss my Kagome!" Hojo screamed at InuYasha, flicking him off.

"Your Kagome?!"

"My Kagome!" Quick and swiftly Hojo threw a punch at InuYasha. InuYasha, who wasn't expecting Hojo to punch him, wasn't able to dodge and Hojo's fist found a place right at InuYasha's jaw line, sending him crashing into the bleachers.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as Hojo quickly wrapped a rough rope around her ankles and wrists. Shoving her arms behind her, he rendered Kagome completely helpless.

InuYasha stood slowly and Kagome could see the fire burning in his eyes. She also saw a thin line of blood slipping down from the corner of his mouth and dropping down, only to stain his white shirt.

Seeing Kagome tied up in the way she was, made InuYasha only madder and he narrowed his eyes, resembling something like his brother Sesshomaru's deadly stare.

Hojo smiled at InuYasha before turning to Kagome and pulling her to him. He forced himself onto her mouth and she bit his lip in a attempt to get him away. But to no avail. He kissed her harder, running a hand up and down her stomach, feeling her soft skin through the practically see through silver dress. Kagome could feel a hardness pressing against her thigh and she wilted at the feel of it. Hojo, taking advantage of her, began kissing down her neck, nipping at it here and there. Once he reached the line of her dress, which was very low as it was, he stopped rubbing her stomach and lifted one hand to cup her breast. Using the other one, he pulled the dress line down, revealing Kagome's thin bra. Kagome screamed as he nipped the skin and licked it. The bra revealed the skin just above her nipples, and when Hojo began to push the bra down even farther than it already was, it was all InuYasha could take.

Rushing foreword, InuYasha ripped Hojo away from Kagome, pulling her into his own arms. Hojo stumbled back, smiling.

"Kagome!" Eri, Yuka, and Arisa cried, rushing forward to their friend.

"I never knew you were such a asshole Hojo!" Eri cried once she made sure her friend was fine. Hojo simply smiled at her.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now," he laughed, taking a step toward Kagome who was wrapped protectively in InuYasha's arms. Kagome screamed and buried her face into InuYasha's chest even more, shaking violently from the whole ordeal.

"Why did you do this to her?!" Yuka screamed, shaking her head, "You were always so nice? Why did you do this?!"

"I always have dreamed of kissing and touching Kagome like that," Hojo said, smiling like it was nothing, "Kagome is destined to be mine. I've been watching her for a long time now. Her curves are delicious. Any smart man could see she would be a feisty one in bed. There was no way I was going to let her run off with this guy." He pointed to InuYasha.

"Is that all you think about?!" InuYasha snapped, disgusted at how this guys mind worked. Hojo merely nodded, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"But why did you force her like this?! Why didn't you just ask her out like a normal guy?! Why did you force yourself on her and rape her?!" Arisa asked, tears in her eyes.

"She wouldn't accept me," Hojo spat, "No, every time I asked her out, she either ran off on me or said no. I was tired of being turned down. I wanted Kagome more than anything. I was willing to do anything to get her. And she will be mine no matter what."

"You bastard! Kagome never liked you!" InuYasha cried, flames in his eyes, "If she said no you should have just given up and gone home! Tail between your legs!"

"Ah but InuYasha," Hojo said happily, "You know how wonderful her curves are yes? You, like me, have probably dreamed of the taste her lips concealed. You've imagined yourself kissing her stomach? Running your hands through her long black hair? Nipping at her skin? Fingering her breasts? Taking her over the edge?" Hojo had a wide smile and his eyes glazed over, happy at the pictures he was bringing to them all.

InuYasha, however, looked disgusted, "I'd never think of such dirty things! Especially with someone as clean and innocent as Kagome!"

InuYasha heard Kagome whisper his name and he quickly glanced down at her. Tears were spilling down her cheeks and she smiled at him before pulling herself closer to him, snuggling into his embrace. Hojo's words had hit her hard and she was glad that InuYasha thought Hojo's pictures were dirty even though she was sure he had pictured them himself at one point.

InuYasha looked back to Hojo. He snarled at him before handing Kagome over to her friends.

"Take care of her," he murmured before turning back to Hojo.

"You bastard. I'll make sure you never touch Kagome again," InuYasha spat, charging forward. InuYasha sent a blow to Hojo's jaw, sending him flying into the gym wall. Hojo slumped over, alive, but without enough strength to stand. InuYasha walked over to Hojo and bent down.

In a sharp whisper, InuYasha spat, "Stay away from Kagome. You're lucky that I'm human now. But if you ever touch MY Kagome again, I'll make sure that I'm a demon and I'll rip your stomach out."

"Kagome are you alright?" InuYasha asked once he had retrieved her from her friends.

"Yes... I think so..." she murmured, burying her head into his chest once again. She was still shaking slightly but not as much as before.

"I don't want to be touched there ever again," she said, looking up at him. InuYasha couldn't help smiling. At his smile, she gave him a confused look.

"Really," he said, kissing away the tears that had leaked out onto her cheek, "And what about me? Am I ever going to kiss that wonderful skin of yours?"

Kagome smiled, "Maybe I shouldn't have you kiss me any more either. How do I know I can trust you?"

InuYasha grinned before swiftly lifting her off her feet, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, throwing a kiss to her lips. Once he ended the kiss, he simply replied, "You can never trust a half demon."

Kagome giggled and rested her head on InuYasha's chest, completely forgetting his question.

Kissing her cheek, he forced her to look at him, "You never answered me."

"Hmm?"

"Am I ever going to kiss that wonderful skin of yours?" Kagome smiled up at him before kissing him slowly and leisurely, "Fine then, you are the only one I want to touch me there or anyplace else at all."

"You actually WANT me to touch you there?" InuYasha said smiling, placing soft kisses down her neck. He felt Kagome shiver and he pulled back, afraid he had pushed her too far. It had not been long after the incident with Hojo.

"Keep going..." Kagome whispered, smiling and showing off her neck to him. He smiled before kissing it softly again.

InuYasha's kisses were much softer than Hojo's. Hojo had nipped at her skin with his teeth while InuYasha kissed her skin, every now and then he ran his tongue over a spot where Hojo had bitten her, trying to ease away some of the hurt. Kagome sighed in pure content, happy that she had someone like InuYasha to love.

Once he reached the line of her dress, he set little kisses along it's edge. He then pulled back and placed a long, deep claiming kiss to her lips. Once the kiss finally died, InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of him holding her.

He had saved Kagome once again, even though it was from a different kind of monster.

Soon she would be his. And then, forever would she be.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's Note: Weee! I finished it! InuYasha and Kagome are together again! Hojo is knocked out in the corner of the gym! Yaaa! Sorry any Hojo likers, but I had to make SOMEONE evil so I decided to pick on him. I couldn't use Kikyo since they're in Kagome's time but...

Anyway poor Kagome! Luckily she had InuYasha to save her from the pervert! And now Kagome's friends have accepted Inuman! They better in my opinion!

Just so you know, this story will remain PG13 all the way so sorry, but no nighttime activates! ;) At least, I haven't planned on there being any... Maybe I should change this to R... hmm... Give me some advice peoples.

Thanks for all of the reviews! MESA 'OVE YOO ALL! :)

Here I am, listening to the InuYasha theme songs and enjoying the breeze. Still in the car. Fun, fun, fun. We've gone about 400 miles. Only 400 more to go. ::sigh::

I hope this chappy is long enough for you peeps.

I got the whole Hojo punch Inu, kiss Kagome, then Inu punch Hojo from my Ranma ½ book. In volume 3, Mikado Sanzenin promises to "steal Akane Tendo's lips" and Ranma won't let him (he's so protective of her. It's so sweet! :) ). Anyway when the guys are in the changing room, Ranma asks Mikado if all he thinks about is kissing and he replies: "Such thoughts are all my head can hold!" That's who I based Hojo off him. In the anime and manga, I think Hojo is a nice guy (naïve, but nice) but hey, why not have him be a pervert in disguise? ;)

Oh and if you peeps haven't read Ranma ½ yet (also by Rumiko Takahashi) you really should. It's very funny and sweet. It's my second favorite series (following InuYasha). You can buy the books from viz and they're published by Action.

Gee golly gosh my author notes sure are long...

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

12 Microsoft Word Pages; 3426 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

Now that Kagome and InuYasha are back together, the music and the fun begin again! Kagome's friends decide to accept InuYasha and it's time for some dancing fun!

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 9:

Drops of Jupiter

:::Special Chapter Preview Contest!:::

Welcome to the second part of the special chapter preview contest! The following... uh... things are the titles of some upcoming chapters. You have to guess which chapters these go with. Have fun and guess! Just email me your answers or add them to your review! I'll give the answers in the next chapter but only if someone guesses right! Remember, there are 20 chapters! Winners will have their names posted in the author's note of the next chapter and on my profile! They will also get a trophy/picture of InuYasha and/or Kagome! Good luck!

Kagome's Sk8ter Boi

Good Night

InuYasha's Angel

Last chapter's winner/s: I haven't checked so I don't know if anyone won yet. :);;;;;; But when I do, I'll post it in the next chapter.

::Edited::


	9. Drops of Jupiter

Author's Note: I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ::cries tears of joy::

Well I've finished chapter 8. I've been so bored, I've edited it about 10 times. ::sighs:: We've arrived in North Carolina, 2 days early. So of course, the condo we're renting isn't ready. Fun, fun, fun. -.-;;;

Hope you all liked the last chapter. Don't know when it'll be posted. But do I care right now? No...

Now I'm listening to the Lion King soundtrack. OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING! ;)

Rating: PG-13 for Inu's potty mouth and a small hint of lemon.

Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person (but not as crazy as me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!), and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the _wonderful_ pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA!

Symbols:

"TEXT" = speaking

'TEXT' = thought

...TEXT... = song/person singing

Last Time...

He had saved Kagome once again, even though it was from a different kind of monster.

Soon she would be his. And then, forever would she be.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 9

Drops of Jupiter

"InuYasha, we've got something to say," Yuka said, lowering her head as they all sat on the bleachers.

"Ya, we really need to apologize," Eri said, "We only want the best for our friend and what we thought was the best... wasn't so, we're sorry."

"It's okay," InuYasha said, taking Kagome's hand. He understood how her friends only wanted her to be happy.

"But we do have a question," Arisa said, looking nervous. After a second, she continued, "Well... we were wondering... what is going on between you and Kikyo? What's the story with her?"

They were all silent. InuYasha looked at the girls, then Kagome. She nodded, a look on her face that he couldn't place. He sighed before turning back to the girls, "Kikyo... Kikyo and I go way back. I didn't trust many people back then. I still don't really. Anyway, one day, because I didn't trust her, she was killed. I couldn't stop thinking about how if I had trusted her, she wouldn't have died. I kind of feel responsible for her death."

He paused and received more silent. They all knew there was more to the story. So, he continued, "When she died, she promised that some way she would drag me to hell with her. When I met Kagome, at first I thought she was Kikyo and I couldn't believe my eyes. But then I met Kagome. The real Kagome, and saw how different she is then Kikyo. I guess though, after all of these years, I still haven't forgotten Kikyo and what happened."

They were all silent and Kagome had lowered her head. It was pretty close to the truth but she knew he friends would never believe the real thing.

"InuYasha," Yuka whispered, "We're sorry. We thought Kikyo was some girl you were seeing now and that you... were like... in... in BED with her."

Kagome inhaled through her teeth. How could they think of something like that? Kikyo and InuYasha in BED? Kagome didn't want to think of it. Suddenly, she felt Eri set a hand on her own and she looked up at her friend.

"But once we saw how you defended Kagome from that pervert," Eri paused, glancing over at the corner where Hojo was still unable to move. Finally, she continued, "We knew that could never be the truth. We realized that you love Kagome and would protect her from anything. We're very, very sorry InuYasha."

Before InuYasha could say anything more, Kagome butted in, "Let's dance guys," she said, standing, "I'm sorry but I just can't stand this topic. Can we just drop it?"

"Of course," InuYasha said lightly, also standing.

"Right," Arisa said, as the rest of them stood and they all walked over to the dance floor, ready to party.

"Time for a fun song!" the DJ cried, "Train's Drop of Jupiter!"

'What's a train? What's Jupiter?' InuYasha thought as Kagome led him to the dance floor. The music began to play and InuYasha liked what Kagome called, the "beat."

...Now that she's back in the atmosphere

With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey

She acts like summer and walks like rain

Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey

Since the return from her stay on the moon

She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey...

...Tell me did you sail across the sun

Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded

And that heaven is overrated...

...Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star

One without a permanent scar

And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out

there?...

"Kagome, I missed you when you were with Hojo," InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear as they danced.

"You did, did you?" Kagome said, smiling, "Well, I missed you too. I'll make it up to ya," she said, standing on her toes and kissing him.

After she pulled back, InuYasha slipped one arm around her waist, pulling her to his side.

"Very nice."

Kagome simply smiled.

...Now that she's back from that soul vacation

Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey

She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo

Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey...

...Now that she's back in the atmosphere

I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane

Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never

did land...

...Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

And head back to the Milky Way

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind

Was it everything you wanted to find

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out

there?...

InuYasha, hearing the line about the wind sweeping people off their feet, quickly slipped his arm's underneath Kagome's legs and supported her back. She giggled as he lifted her and her friends smiled at the sight of them.

'God how I love her laugh,' InuYasha thought as she smiled up at him. If only he could make her giggle again...

InuYasha bent down and kissed the tip of her nose, wanting to hear her light, wonderful giggle again. She smiled at him but didn't giggle. He frowned slightly. There just HAD to be a way to make her giggle. He just HAD to hear it again.

...Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken

Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone

conversation

The best soy latte that you ever had... and me...

"I don't know what a soy latte is," InuYasha whispered in her ear, his breath tickling it and sending slivers of delight throughout Kagome's body, "But I'm sure I'm the best half demon you've ever captured."

His plan succeeding, she giggled once again before answering, "You're the ONLY half demon I've ever captured. And the only one I WANT to." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

...Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day

And head back toward the Milky Way

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?

Did you make it to the Milky Way?

To see the lights are fading, that having is over baby

But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?

One without a prominent scar?

And then you miss me while you're looking for yourself?

And then you finally get a chance to dance along the light yeah

And then you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star.

And then you'll only lonely fly out there...

"Did you fall for me? A shooting star?" InuYasha whispered as he set her down.

"Yes, I fell for the brightest shooting star there ever was and will be," Kagome replied, kissing him once again and savoring the taste she received. God how she loved the feel of his lips on her own.

Once she pulled back, she asked him a simple question, "Will I be lonely as I fly out in the world?"

InuYasha smiled at her before wrapping her in a hug, "I promise you this Kagome, I will NEVER leave you alone. I will always protect you, and I will always be there for you," he whispered, taking in her scent.

They hugged for a few more moments until they were interrupted by Kagome's friends.

And it was true, Kagome had fallen for the brightest shinning star there ever was. And InuYasha would never leave Kagome's side again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's Note: Another chapter finished! This one just had pure fluff in it, nothing really important happened other than the whole Kikyo explanation thing. I thought Kagome's friends deserved to know the truth (or something close to it) so I had Inuman explain himself.

Ugh... I've listened to 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' 21 times now. ::sweat drop:: He he, oops. :) Think I like this song enough? :) It's my favorite one from the movie probably. I like it even more than Hakuna Matata. ::grabs a mike:: OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING! Maybe I should add this song somewhere. ;)

Well, I know this chapter was short but there wasn't much I could do with this song and our favorite couple. I just really like this song and really wanted to add it. Chapter 11 will have a bit more meaning. Okay, a whole bunch o meaning. This next one is another fun one. But aren't they all just fun, fun, fun? ;)

No really, really, really, really x10 long author's note this time. Maybe I'll talk a lot next time. Hmm...

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

7 Microsoft Word Pages; 1842 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

One of Kagome's classmates favorite song is playing! Everyone's singing along. Everyone that is, except InuYasha!

'Stacey's Mom? Who the hell is that?'

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 10:

Stacey's Mom

:::Special Chapter Preview Contest!:::

Welcome to the third, and final part, of the special chapter preview contest! I'm sure you all know the rules of the game. Just email me your answers or add them to your review! I'll give the answers in the next chapter but only if someone guesses right! Remember, there are 20 chapters! Winners will have their names posted in the author's note of the next chapter and on my profile! They will also get a trophy/picture of InuYasha and/or Kagome! Good luck!

Feelin Way Too Damn Good

YMCA

Why Don't You And I

Last chapter's winner/s: I haven't checked so I don't know if anyone won yet. :);;;;;; But when I do, I'll post it in the next chapter.

::Edited::


	10. Stacey's Mom

Author's Note: I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ::cries tears of joy::

Bored... Going on midnight. Friday (finally). Tomorrow Inuman's on! Shippo gets can angry challenge! This'll be funny! :)

I've still got battery power so I guess I'll type another chapter...

Still listening to the Lion King soundtrack. Same song too. OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING! ;) I've listened to it 60 times. ::sweat drop:: :) Mesa like this song, can't ya tell?

Now I'm listening to the Space Jam soundtrack. I (finally) got sick of Lion King. But now I have a sudden urge to watch the movie... oh well, WELCOME TO THE SPACE JAM! ALRIGHT! ;)

Rating: PG-13 for Inu's potty mouth and a small hint of lemon.

Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person (but not as crazy as me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!), and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the _wonderful_ pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA!

Symbols:

"TEXT" = speaking

'TEXT' = thought

...TEXT... = song/person singing

Last Time...

"Did you fall for me? A shooting star?" InuYasha whispered as he set her down.

"Yes, I fell for the brightest shooting star there ever was," Kagome replied, kissing him once again and savoring the taste she received.

Once she pulled back, she asked him a simple question, "Will I be lonely as I fly out there?"

InuYasha smiled at her before wrapping her in a hug, "I promise this to you Kagome. I will never leave you alone. I will always be there for you," he whispered, taking in her scent.

They hugged for a few more moments until they were interrupted by Kagome's friends.

And it was true, Kagome had fallen for the brightest shinning star there ever was. And InuYasha would never leave Kagome's side again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 10

Stacey's Mom

"Kagome! Our favorite song is on!" Arisa cried happily, jumping up and down.

"What song?" Kagome asked, knowing the four girls loved most of the music they heard.

"STACEY'S MOM!"

InuYasha saw Kagome's eyes light up like never before. He had never seen her eyes so wide. The happiness inside of them could have outshined the sun.

"Well," she said, grabbing InuYasha's hand, "Let's dance and sing to our hearts content!"

'Stacey's mom? Who the hell is that?' InuYasha thought as Kagome dragged him back onto the dance floor with her friends.

"Kagome, who's Stacey? Who's her mom?" InuYasha asked, once they had stopped in the middle of the dance floor.

"It's a song," Kagome said absentmindedly, "It's a very popular song here. Everyone loves singing and dancing to it. It's just a song about a boy who's in love with his girlfriend's mom."

"Her mom?!"

"Yeah. Oh! They're playing it now!" Kagome cheered.

"Let's sing girls!" Yuka cried happily and she, the other girls, and Kagome quickly began singing to the lyrics along with the rest of the gym. InuYasha however, decided to sit back and listen.

...Stacey's mom has got it goin on

Stacey's mom has got it goin on

Stacey's mom has got it goin on

Stacey's mom has got it goin on...

'Stacey's mom???' InuYasha was very confused, 'And what does it mean when they she's got it goin on?'

...Stacey can I come over after school

We can hang around by the pool

Did your mom get back from her business trip

Is she there or is she try trying to give me the slip?...

'Give me the slip? Like lose him?'

"Wouldn't be surprised..." InuYasha mumbled.

...You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be

I'm all grown up now baby can't you see?...

Suddenly, everyone started jumping up and down, singing loudly. To InuYasha's surprise, Kagome joined everyone.

...Stacey's mom has got it goin on

She's all I want and I've waited for so long

Stacey can't you see your just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's mom!

"Come and join us InuYasha!" Yuka cried, still jumping up and down.

"He's never heard this song before," Kagome said, still jumping as well.

"What!" the girls cried, "Is it true InuYasha?"

InuYasha merely nodded.

Grabbing his hand, Eri pulled him into the middle of their group.

"Just do what we do!" Arisa cried.

...Stacey's mom has got it goin on

Stacey's mom has got it goin on...

Once InuYasha heard the first line, he was able to do the second one. Yet the next words made him stumble.

...Stacey do you remember when I mowed your lawn

Your mom came out with just a towel on

I could tell she liked me from the way she stared

And the way she said you missed a spot over there...

...And I know that you think it's just a fantasy

And since your dad will doubt your mum could use a guy like me...

Suddenly the words stopped but the music kept flowing. After a few moments, the words returned and InuYasha sang along with the other girls, also jumping with them while feeling like a complete idiot.

...Stacey's mom has got it goin on

She all I've wanted and I've waited for so long

Stacey can't you see your just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's mom!

Kagome smiled widely at InuYasha as he sang along.

'InuYasha's got a nice voice,' Kagome thought as she heard him sing for the first time. She never knew he was such a good singer.

...I'm in love Stacey's mom aaaahhhhh

I'm in love Stacey's mom aaaahhhhh...

...Stacey can't you see your just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's mom!

Finally, the music died and everyone cheered. As kids began to mingle off the dance floor and a new song began, Kagome's friends led them to some chairs where they all sat down and took a breather.

"I love that song!" Arisa said finally.

"Ya," Kagome agreed, "I never get tired of listening and singing to it."

"It's one of the best. Too bad this DJ sucks," Yuka sighed, "He never replays a song. We need to get that hot guy from the radio station down here."

"Too dangerous," Kagome said, laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked InuYasha. How could a DJ be dangerous?

Kagome smiled at him, "The girls would be all over him. He's very good looking. He wouldn't be able to play anything!"

"I'm surprised that girls aren't all over InuYasha here," Eri pointed out, "He IS drop dead handsome."

Kagome suddenly was sitting next to InuYasha, her arm wrapped around his, "Mine," she said, smiling at her friends. They all laughed as InuYasha's heart did a series of flips.

"Yes Kagome, he's yours. We won't steal him from you. But that's not saying other girls won't," Arisa laughed.

"They'll have to get through me before they can touch my InuYasha!" Kagome said, challenging them all.

'My InuYasha...' Kagome thought happily. She turned to him to see a light blush covering his cheeks. She giggled before burying her head into his shirt.

InuYasha smiled down at her before turning to her friends.

Kagome removed her head then smiled happily at her friends.

"You two are so cute together!" Yuka cried suddenly, smiling at the two.

"Yes," Eri agreed, "You two make the perfect couple!"

This time even Kagome blushed. InuYasha turned his head away and Kagome could just imagine the deep red color that was probably covering his face. She burst out laughing at the thought.

"We better go find our own boys," Eri said a little while later, standing. The other girls followed her suit.

"Alright," Kagome replied.

"We'll come back after we find them. See you before the next good song!" The girls quickly hurried away.

After a few moments, Kagome realized what the girls were really up to. They had left to leave Kagome and InuYasha together alone. Kagome suddenly realized how close InuYasha was to her and she suddenly disapproved of her silver dress, seeing how much it truly revealed.

"Um... Kagome?" InuYasha started, his face still bright red.

"Yes?" she murmured, turning slightly to him.

"You look... uh... very nice in that dress," InuYasha fumbled.

Kagome blushed before smiling at him.

"Thanks..." she muttered, looking down at the revealing dress. She still couldn't believe she was wearing it. The long slits revealed her thighs and the low neckline was enough to bring any pervert jumping at her like a wild dog.

'I bet Miroku wishes he was here,' Kagome thought giggling at the thought. She gasped as she felt a arm slink around her waist. Glancing over at InuYasha, she smiled.

"What?" he asked, completely unaware of the person on the other side of Kagome or the arm that had slinked around her.

Kagome felt the hand that was around her waist pinch her stomach and she yelped, spinning to her other side to see who would do such a thing.

Kagome felt fear wash through her as she stared into the face of Hojo which was a very ugly face at that. He was missing his two front teeth and blood was trickling down from a nasty gash in his forehead. A large welt was apparent from the back of his head and one eye was a nice and shiny black, thanks to the punch from a certain hanyou. The only thing that made him actually look like the Hojo Kagome knew was the perverted smile that plagued his lips. Swiftly, he brought a small knife to Kagome neck, making her gasp.

When InuYasha finally noticed it was Hojo who had an arm around his Kagome and a knife to her neck, a mixture of fear and anger wrapped around his heart.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered, not moving anything but his lips.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, also frozen in her spot.

"InuYasha..." Hojo said, still smiling, "Well... you sure gave me quite a makeover wouldn't you say?"

"You stupid shit head! I'll give you a makeover!" InuYasha snarled.

"Ah, ah, ah... InuYasha, you wouldn't want Kagome here to be hurt would you?" Hojo pressed the tip of the knife to Kagome's throat and Kagome shivered, hating the feeling of cold metal.

"Now Kagome," Hojo whispered, leaning his head down to her ear. He licked it with the tip of his tongue before whispering, "Kiss me... and make it good." He bent down a bit farther until he stopped just about her lips.

"Never," Kagome spat, spitting into Hojo's open mouth.

"You bitch!" Hojo snarled, pulling back while wiping the spit across the back of his hand.

That moment when Hojo took the knife away from Kagome's neck was all the time InuYasha needed. He raced forward, thwacking the knife from his hand. It flew across the room and scuttled across the floor.

Hojo, confused at what just happened, weakened his hold on Kagome's waist and she turned to face him, fire in his eyes. Raising her hand, she smacked Hojo so hard, he flew into the bleacher behind him, becoming completely engulfed in darkness.

"HENTAI!!!" Kagome screamed, curling into a ball and allowing InuYasha to hold her.

A few moments later, Kagome's friends (plus their boyfriends) came rushing out from the crowd. Kagome was still encircled by InuYasha's warm and comforting embrace.

"Kagome!" Eri cried, both her and Arisa rushing to her friend. Yuka, glancing at Hojo, screamed "Oh my God!" When she realized what had happened.

"Are you okay?!" Arisa cried to Kagome who was shivering slightly. Kagome merely nodded.

"I think she's fine. He didn't do much to her this time. Other than having a knife to her throat," InuYasha murmured, his heart pounding. He had almost lost his Kagome and couldn't have done anything to stop that monster.

"I'm okay..." was all Kagome could say for the next ten minutes. That is, until the next song came on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's Note: Man do I love to be evil! I was so stuck, I just decided, 'Hey Hojo! Come here a sec!' :) I just love doing this stuff! :) Hey, you guys shouldn't complain, at least I didn't kill of someone. That's what I did in my story, Death's End. I brought Inuman back but he did die... :) Read it if you want to find out what happens! ;)

Ugh! Noooo! I just found out our condo doesn't have cable!!!! T.T NOOOOO! I can't watch Inuman for two weeks!!! Luckily I'm taping it at home but still! T.T

I had SO much trouble with this chapter. After the song, when Kagome's friends left her with Inuman, I just thought, now what? Something's GOTTA happen but I couldn't decide.

Okay well I'm sitting in the car, tis Saturday, August 14th. We're heading back home cuz of Hurricane Charley. He was gonna hit us dead on so my mom's like, "Love ya family! Bye!" So we packed up, grabbed a burger, then flew the coop. We're in West Virginia now and we're hoping we can make it to Ohio by tonight. ::sighs:: Only 500 more miles till home! :);;;; And once I get home, you guys get chapters!

Readers: "DRIVE SAKURA G! DRIVE!"

;)

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

9 Microsoft Word Pages; 2320 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

Time for Kagome's version of the whole Kikyo thing! Kagome's friends want to know the story from Kagome's point of view. So, she tells them in song!

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 11:

Kagome's Sk8ter Boi

:::Special Chapter Preview Contest!:::

The contest is over! T.T Congrats so all winners! Thanks for playing! If I haven't sent you your trophy/picture yet, just email me and I'll send it to ya ASAP.

::Edited::


	11. Kagome's Sk8ter Boi

Author's Note: This is now my most popular story thanks to you guys and out of 65 reviews, I have yet to have a bad review. Thank you guys oh so much! ::waves little flag::

Oh and Doggielover91 , yes I have played Kingdom Hearts for like, 10 minutes (I suck at video games) but my brother has beaten the game (and he's only 8! ::sighs::) so I know about the song you are talking about. I just remembered about it and I may add it later on. It's a good song for this sort of thing. I'll think it over. ;)

mirokuluver's friend: No, I don't HATE Hojo, it's just that 1. he drives me nuts and 2. he was the only thing I could think of. I was going to say Kikyo's reincarnation came and was flirting with InuYasha when I realized something. As much as I hate the fact, **KAGOME** **IS KIKYO'S REINCARNATION!!!** So there went my idea. _WHOOP!_ Right out the window. So, I had to come up with something else and Hojo was the next best thing.

I was thinking of stopping this story at chapter 30 and then have a sequel but I've decided to just keep on adding songs until I'm sick of this story. It currently has something like 24 chapters planned but I'll probably find more songs. Who knows how long this story will be! Even I don't know!

I didn't have time to get the lyrics so I just got them from memory. Sorry if some of it's wrong. :);;;;

You guys get a long author's note here, a long author's note at the end, and of course, a nice sweet long chapter! ENJOY! ;) V

Rating: R for Inu's potty mouth and lemon. I am still debating with the fact if it should have nighttime activates at the end or not.

Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person (but not as crazy as me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!), and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the _wonderful_ pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA!

Symbols:

"TEXT" = speaking

'TEXT' = thought

...TEXT... = song/person singing

Last Time...

"Are you okay?!" Arisa cried to Kagome who was shivering slightly. Kagome merely nodded.

"I think she's fine. He didn't do much to her this time. Other than having a knife to her throat," InuYasha murmured, his heart pounding. He had almost lost his Kagome and couldn't have done anything to stop that monster.

"I'm okay..." was all Kagome could say for the next ten minutes. That is, until the next song came on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 11

Kagome's Sk8ter Boi

After Kagome had calmed down from the Hojo experience and she had assured both her friends and InuYasha that she was okay, they headed back to the dance floor.

"Kagome?" Yuka started.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied, turning to her friend.

"Well... I know you said that you didn't like the subject but I've got a question about the whole Kikyo thing."

Kagome froze in her place, "Yes?"

"Um... can you explain everything to us? Your version?" Kagome paused. How would she explain her version of the whole Kikyo episode without giving anything away. Like the fact that InuYasha wasn't human but a half demon. Or that she never was sick but running around feudal Japan killing demons. Or how Kikyo died fifty years before she met InuYasha and is now back for revenge as a clay pot without a soul.

'Oh dear,' she thought after analyzing all of that, 'How **will** I explain it to them?'

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"I'll be right back guys," Kagome said before hurrying off into the crowd.

"Kagome wait!" Eri cried following after her. And InuYasha would have followed her too if he had been able to see her. He worried that Hojo would come back after he noticed Hojo had slinked off again, somehow surviving Kagome's slap. Anyone who could survive Kagome's slap at full force was a walking miracle. InuYasha knew, he was one of them.

Once the two girls returned, they went back to the bleachers and sat down. Kagome had gotten a pad of paper and a pencil from someone and began to draw.

"Kagome I don't see how this has to do with you and Kikyo," Yuka said, watching her over her should, "What are you drawing?"

"Kikyo," Kagome merely replied, busily working on the drawing.

It was a very good drawing at that. Kagome took her time and drew Kikyo in modern day clothes. Her friends would wonder if she had put her in her priestess clothes. Once she was done, Yuka, Eri, Arisa, and even InuYasha were astonished.

And InuYasha wasn't astonished on the fact that it was Kikyo, he was astonished about the fact that Kagome could really draw. There, on the pad of paper, was Kikyo. She stood their, hands at her side. To support what Kagome was going to say about Kikyo, she placed her in a skirt and a T-shirt that had the word 'Princess' on it. Her long black hair fell behind her.

'Now if _this_ was the Kikyo I had met, and she wasn't after InuYasha, she wouldn't have been that bad,' Kagome thought, smiling at her work.

"But Kagome?" InuYasha said, "I don't understand. Why do you need a picture of Kikyo?"

"You'll see," Kagome said simply.

Suddenly, loud, pounding music began to play and Kagome promptly stood. She quickly propped the picture against the bleachers and made InuYasha stand next to her.

"Just listen guys. You too InuYasha," Kagome said as she began to sing along to whatever song was playing.

...He was a boy

And She was a girl

Can not make it any more obvious

He was a punk

And she did ballet

What more can I say?

He wanted her

But she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes...

At the parts where it talked about a ballerina, Kagome pointed to the picture of Kikyo. When the song mentioned the punk, Kagome pointed to InuYasha. The only part Kagome's friends didn't understand (but, of course InuYasha did) was during the line about the punk's baggy clothes, Kagome put her hands to the top of her head like rabbit ears. InuYasha knew she meant about him being a half demon. He smiled at her as she continued to sing the song.

...He was a sk8ter boi

She said 'See ya later boy'

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth...

Kagome twirled hr finger around her ear, signaling that Kikyo was nuts.

...5 years from now, she sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on TV and guess who she sees

Sk8ter boi rockin on MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got to tickets to see his show

She tags along

And stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down!...

...He was a sk8ter boi

She said 'See ya later boy'

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar

Slammin on his guitar

To show pretty face what he's worth...

...He was a sk8ter boi

She said 'See ya later boy'

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar

Slammin on his guitar

To show pretty face what he's worth...

Kagome kept pointing to and from the picture of Kikyo to InuYasha. Suddenly, only music began to play and Kagome to advantage of the pause to take a breath. But soon the music was playing again and once again she was signing.

...Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside...

Kagome had linked her arm with InuYasha's and pushed herself up against his side. InuYasha smiled down at her but his heart did many flips as Kagome kept singing.

...He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can not make it anymore obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we rock each others world!...

InuYasha blushed at the lyrics. He glanced down at Kagome to see her smiling up at him as she kept singing.

How Kagome loved the words to this song. It explained the whole Kikyo situation perfectly without giving anything away. Like the fact that Kikyo didn't look as kind and pure hearted as she did in Kagome's picture but rather an evil, cold hearted bitch.

...I met the sk8ter boi

I said 'See ya later boy'

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at your studio singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know...

...I met the sk8ter boi

I said 'See ya later boy'

I'll be backstage after the show

I'll be at your studio singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know...

Once the song had completely ended, Kagome walked over to the picture of Kikyo. She ripped the page from the pad before tearing it into five long strips. She crumbled them all together until they formed a small ball and Kagome quickly thrust the ball into a nearby waist basket. Secretly hoping the basket would suddenly catch on fire.

"I didn't know you hated Kikyo so much..." InuYasha murmured, surprised Kagome had actually ripped the paper up.

Kagome turned to him, her smile cold yet warm at the same time, "InuYasha, there's a lot you don't know about me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's Note: Okay I'm done. 8 pages like usual and some lemon... if you call the hugging part lemon. :);;;; I just couldn't think of what should happen next but I wanted to make it clear to InuYasha that Kagome hated Kikyo and never wanted to see, hear, or talk about her. I think he got the point. :)

I've been listening to my Avril cd. Not bad eh? You guys can thank Inu Kaiba for the idea too!!! It really worked out!

Sorry this chapter took a few days to get out. I just haven't been in the InuYasha writing mood. So, I've been reading for inspiration 24/7. I've also read all of the comics I own and all of the episodes I taped. I've found some great new stories too! Check out my favorites list to find some of them!!! ;)

Grr... I want more songs. Help me peoples! If I don't already have it, and it would be easy/medium to write it, I'll probably add it. I can't tell you what songs I already have planned but if I'm already using it, I'll tell ya. The longer this story the better!

I am going to try and finish this story before school starts the 26th (ya right.). So chapters should be coming out quickly. Once school starts, the chapters won't come out as often, maybe three per week (including weekend). I'm editing a friend of mine's story and I'm a little behind. :);;;;; Anyway me and my friend Harpy also plan to write a story together so look for that.

I haven't decided about the nighttime stuff yet. Give me advice peeps!

Just a note: **INUYASHA THE MOVIE COMES OUT TO DVD ON SEPTEMBER 7, 2004!!! INUYASHA THE MOVIE _2_ COMES OUT TO DVD ON DECEMBER 28, 2004!!!** I got my info from bestbuy.

Okay, you guys got one of my super long author notes again. I like to talk, can't ya tell? ;)

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

8 Microsoft Word Pages; 2033 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

One of Kagome's favorite bands is playing! NICKELBACK!!! And once InuYasha hears a certain line, he likes Nickelback too.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Yes?"

"I'm feelin way too damn good."

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 12:

Feelin Way Too Damn Good!


	12. Feelin Way Too Damn Good!

Author's Note: I don't know why I'm typing right now... I've just got no inspiration. No idea how to start this chapter, no idea what should happen. ::sighs:: I'm in trouble...

Oh and LadyDani: PLEASE! SPARE ME!!! AGHHH! THE CHAPTERS OUT! IT'S OUT! runs away from LadyDani and her pointy skizzors (lol) ;)

Thanks Brat-Bitch!!! You've read my new story! I liked the review! I post it and like what, two seconds later I get a review? YOU ROCK!! ;)

I love my radio. I'm hooked. I get in bed at about 10 o'clock my time and listen to my fave night show until 12. Hehehehe... I'm obsessed. But, GO KRAMER AT NIGHT!!!!! YAY!!! Who's the best radio station? 92.5 KISS FM!!!

Rating: R for Inu's potty mouth and lemon. I am still debating with the fact if it should have nighttime activates at the end or not.

Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person (but not as crazy as me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!), and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the _wonderful_ pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA! ;) Oh and to Harpy for the idea.

Symbols:

"TEXT" = speaking

'TEXT' = thought

...TEXT... = song/person singing

Last Time...

"I didn't know you hated Kikyo so much..." InuYasha murmured, surprised Kagome had actually ripped the paper up.

Kagome turned to him, her smile cold yet warm at the same time, "InuYasha, there's a lot you don't know about me."

* * *

Chapter 12

Feelin Way Too Damn Good!

"I wish they'd play a good song for once," Arisa said as she fumbled with her hair. The DJ had taken another break while playing the radio. It was the local station and since it was past 7 (more like past 9) Kramer Night was on. Kramer and Nuggs

"Ya," replied Eri who was looking for their dates, "We really need to get that DJ from the radio over here."

"Which one?" asked Kagome. InuYasha would have said something if he had not been staring at the current DJ who was snoozing behind a rack of cds.

"Kramer. He's the best," Yuka quickly said, pulling out her cell phone, "Maybe he won't mind if we give him a call. Bring him over. That would liven up the party a bit." Yuka quickly dialed a number before pushing the phone to her head. She heard it ringing and right when she heard Kramer pick up and say hello, she heard it over the speakers.

"Am I on the air?" she asked into the phone and she heard her own voice flowing through the school.

"Ya," replied Kramer, "What's up?"

"Not much," Yuka said quickly, "I'm at my school dance and me and my friends wanted to know if you could come and kick this stupid DJ outta here."

"Where's your school?" Kramer asked and Yuka quickly gave him the instructions.

"I'll be there in a sec. What's your name?"

"Yuka."

"Yuka, meet me outside your school."

"Got it," Yuka snapped the phone's cover closed and rushed out of the gym, heading towards the doors.

Ten minutes later, Yuka returned leading a guy who was holding a large box. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and black pants. Kagome couldn't get a good look at his face. Yuka lead him to the DJ's booth and kicked the previous DJ awake.

"You can leave now," she said, pushing him out the gym doors.

It only took a second for Kramer to get things up and running and soon he announced the next song that was coming on, "Nickelback's Feelin Way Too Damn Good!"

Kagome gasped. She absolutely adored Nickelback. She had never seen the group in person, nor a picture, but she loved their songs. And as the song began to play, she began singing along, bobbing her head with the rhythm like Kramer.

...I missed you so much

That I begged you to fly and see me

You must've broke down

Coz you finally said that would

But now that you're here

I just feel like I'm constantly something's gotta go wrong

Cox I'm feelin' way to damn good...

Kagome smiled as she sang the words and InuYasha finally paid attention to her, wanting to her voice. She was a very good singer.

...For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room

Should show you the sights

Coz I'm sure that I said that I would

We gotta make love just one last time in the shower...

As soon as InuYasha heard this he slipped he arm around Kagome's waist and brought her as close to him as he could without crushing her. She smiled up at him as she continued to sing. And this time, InuYasha joined her.

...Well something's gotta go wrong

Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good...

...And it's like, every time I turn around

I fall in love and find my heart face down and

Where it lands is where it should

This time it's like

The two of us should probably start to fight

Coz something's gotta go wrong

Coz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh

Feelin' way too damn good...

InuYasha could clearly relate to the song. Every time he did fall in love, his heart was thrown to the ground one way or another. At first his wish to the jewel was that he would never fall in love again. That was a stupid wish. Because if he could never fall in love again, he would never have fallen in love with the angel in his arms, Kagome.

...Sometimes I think best if left in the memory

It's better kept inside than left for good

Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me

Well something's gotta go wrong

Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good...

...And it's like, every time I turn around

I fall in love and find my hear face down and

Where it lands is where it should

This time it's like

The two of us should probably start to fight

Coz something's gotta go wrong

Coz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh

Feelin' way too damn good

Oh, oh, feelin' way too damn good...

Kagome didn't like fighting with InuYasha, but it seemed they almost always were. If it wasn't for Kaede's rosary she put... or forced on InuYasha, Kagome would be dead. And if some how she had survived when he had tried to kill her, he would have still become full demon. He probably would have killed Koga. And he would never let her go home again. The beads came in handy. But sometimes she would just wish she didn't have to use them when they fought.

...I missed you so much

That I begged you to fly and see me

You must've broke down

Coz you finally said that would

But now that you're here

I just feel like I'm constantly something's gotta go wrong

Cox I'm feelin' way to damn good...

...And it's like, every time I turn around

I fall in love and find my hear face down and

Where it lands is where it should

This time it's like

The two of us should probably start to fight

Coz something's gotta go wrong

Coz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh, oh

Feelin' way too damn good

(I missed you so much

That I begged you to fly and see me)

Feelin' way too damn good

(I missed you so much

That I begged you to fly and see me)...

Once the song ended, there were a few cheers from the crowd and InuYasha let Kagome go. Kramer got ready to put the next song on as he tried to figure out the stupid system the other DJ had. Yuka had reappeared without the others noticing and Kagome finally realized that Arisa and Eri's boyfriends were with them. Not that she really cared.

The girl's boyfriends finally introduced themselves as Michieru, Zakuku, and Denu. Yuka and the other girls clung to their arms happily and they all looked like the boys had just proposed.

And it seemed the guys were just as nervous and shy as InuYasha.

"So... InuYasha. You don't go to this school right?" Zakuku asked nervously.

"Um... ya. I'm home schooled," InuYasha replied just as nervous. He remembered that was what Kagome had told her friends and they might think it was odd if he changed the story.

"Cool..." was all Zakuku could say.

They all stood their, looking at each other dumbly. It seemed to take forever, but Kramer finally got the next song up and the first few lines sang out to the gang. The guys smiles suddenly became increasingly large. A mutual feeling passed over them. They were going to like this song.

Before the other guys could say anything, InuYasha bent down and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Kagome..."

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome loved the sound of his name.

"I wish this damn dance was over."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm feelin way too damn good."

* * *

Author's Note: Argh! It seems fanfiction has mess up the spacing and it won't let me do my colon thingy..... oh well. ::sighs::

A abnormally short chappy I know but I'm just having so much trouble! ::sighs:: Oh well, I guess the reviews are worth it.

Still listening to Avril. Just in case you guys wanted to know.

School starts practically tomorrow. One it starts, I won't have too much time because of stupid homework and flute lessons. I don't study so at least that saves me SOME time. Last year I found myself writing during study hall and doing homework during lunch. I think the same thing will happen this year. But I'm gonna switch it. Homework=boring=in study hall. Writing=fun=in lunch when I'll probably end up talking. :) The point is, it may be a while for chapters to be out.

I posted a new story (in case you don't already know). It's called Wanted By Many. Please read it and tell your friends about it! Don't forget to tell them about this **_wonderful_** story too!

Here are the meanings for Yuka and the other's boyfriend's names: Michieru = Michael. Dan = Denu. Zack = Zakuku.

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

7 Microsoft Word Pages; 1744 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

"Kagome, guys like this song. You can't stop that," Yuka said, smiling, "Are you saying you don't like it?"

"I'm not saying I don't like InuYasha touching me," Kagome blushed brightly, "But..."

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 13:

Slow Motion For Me


	13. Slow Motion For Me

Author's Note: Okay well.... not much to say really.

Just wanted to say to Moon-Gazer that I'm glad you reviewed. Yes I'm sure many people use My Immortal but it was the only good slow song I could come up with. There will be another (maybe 2) more slow songs later where they don't think about Kikyo at all. Well, Inu may say something's like how he truly loves Kagome but nothing like in the other chapter. No, I'm not mad at you for the review and no, you weren't really bitching at me. It's okay, you only reviewed me to help me make the story better and I appreciate that. I personally hate Kikyo's guts and would rather have had nothing in this whole story to do with her but she needs to be spoken about. I'm sure Kagome would think InuYasha still loves Kikyo if he hadn't said something to her. After all, she thinks he still loves her in the episodes (oh wait... he actually does). The point is, I'm glad you reviewed. Just keep reading and I'm sure you'll enjoy the other slow songs once they arrive.

Rating: R for Inu's potty mouth and lemon.

Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person (but not as crazy as me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!), and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the _wonderful_ pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA! ;) Oh and to Harpy for the idea.

Symbols:

"TEXT" = speaking

'TEXT' = thought

_TEXT_ = song/person singing

Last Time...

Before the other guys could say anything, InuYasha bent down and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Kagome..."

"Yes InuYasha?" Kagome loved the sound of his name.

"I wish this damn dance was over."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm feelin way too damn good."

* * *

Chapter 13

Slow Motion For Me

As soon as Kagome heard the beginning of the next song, she began to dislike the fact that the coolest DJ was in their gym. She had heard what he normally played and well... guys usually liked the songs Kramer played.

"Group meeting!" Arisa suddenly cried and Kagome was pulled into the huddle. The guys just looked at each other, confused at the girl's actions but they all kept smiling. They all knew how the rest of the song was going to go. Even InuYasha, who had never heard the song before in his life.

"What are we going to do?" Yuka cried.

"Slow Motion is a dangerous song!" Eri added.

"The guys are going to want to dance!" Arisa agreed.

"Why are you guys looking at **me** for answers?!" Kagome shouted after noticing all of the girls were staring at her, wanting answers. They all sighed. None of them knew what to do. They had to dance to songs like Hot in Herre and others but Slow Motion was a _very_ dangerous song.

After a few more moments of silence, Yuka spoke, "Why are we worried! This is probably the chance of a lifetime! The guys'll be all over us! We should be happy! Not worried!"

Eri and Arisa nodded their head enthusiastically in agreement.

"I don't know guys..." Kagome said, glancing at the guys. The music for Slow Motion was still playing and Kramer was having fun messing with it, not letting the lyrics flow except for the first line.

"Kagome, guys like this song. You can't stop that," Yuka said, smiling, "Are you saying you aren't gonna like it?"

"I'm not saying I don't like InuYasha touching me," Kagome blushed brightly, "But..."

The girls smiled at Kagome's attempt to lessen her blush.

"Oh forget it!" Kagome suddenly cried, "We know we can't stop them from dancing so we might as well get it over with!"

"Go Kagome!" the other girls cheered. They all walked over to their boyfriends.

"Guys," Michieru said, a sly smile covering his face. He wrapped his arm around Yuka's waist and pulled her to his side, "We'll see you after the song. We'll meet back here?"

Denu, Zakuku, and InuYasha nodded, each wrapping their own arms around their dates. Each boy having a sly smile on his face, they turned away and led the girls to a corner of the gym.

Kramer finally stopped being the stupid DJ he is and let the music flow, and the lyrics reached the ears of all the teenagers in the gym.

_Slow motion for me _

_Slow motion for me_

_move in Slow motion for m_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_move in Slow motion for me_

InuYasha led Kagome to the same spot they had visited during their first slow dance. The doors were still open and a soft breeze reached them once again. But even though the breeze was nice and cool, InuYasha could feel his blood heating. Just the beat of the song made it boil.

_Uhhh, I like it like that_

_she working that back_

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_move in Slow motion for me_

_Uhhh, I like it like that_

_she working that back_

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me _

_move in Slow motion for me_

Kagome ran her arms up and down InuYasha's chest and the need for her started to burn. Kagome smiled wickedly and she secretly thanked God that they had called Kramer. InuYasha, his arms still wrapped around her waist, fingered the higher slits, her skin running beneath his fingers.

_I'm a dick thrower, her neck and her back hurting_

_Cut throat will have her like a brand new virgin_

_Its like when she gets used of it, then you start serving_

_Hop on top and start jiggy-jiggy jerking_

_Slow down for me, you moving too fast_

_My fingers keep slipping, I'm trying to grip that ass_

_Keep being hard headed and I'm a make you get on me_

_Got a human up disguise but my face is a doggy_

_If You loving my ball, let me bury my bone_

_I got four or five bad married bitches at home_

_One of my bitches fell in love with that outside dick_

_That outside dick keep them hoes sick, like_

InuYasha was confused at the lyrics of the song. He had no idea what a hoe was. But he ignored that fact and continued to play with the girl in his arms.

_Uhhh, I like it like that_

_she working that back_

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_move in Slow motion for me_

Kagome turned around in InuYasha's arms so her back was to him. She felt his hardened member press against her and her knees buckled, making her slide down his chest, leaving heated trails. InuYasha let Kagome slip to the floor. Once she sat their, he stooped down and slid one arm beneath her, bringing her back up to him slowly.

_Uhhh, I like it like that_

_she working that back_

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_move in Slow motion for me_

Kagome stretched as she made her way slowly back up to InuYasha. He smiled at her and kissed her neck lightly. Once just about eye level with InuYasha, Kagome slipped her arms around his neck, pulling them even closer. She fingered the back of his rosary as InuYasha ran one hand through her raven black hair, his hand holding her up by the small of her back.

_Its like I got the world in my palm, your girl up under my arm_

_She fucked up from the charm,_

_She love the way the dick still hard from 12 till early in the morn,_

_fine bitches if you listening you heard me I'm strong,_

_If you going through your cycle I ain't with it I'm gone,_

_you must've heard about them hoes that I beat up in my home,_

_They wasn't telling the truth baby you know they was wrong,_

_Now, make it official and drink some of that Dom,_

_I don't mind buying blue, you riding too, _

_don't be asking a nigga question bout where I'm driving you,_

_Lil mamma my shit together I ain't jiving you,_

_I don't think that nigga could do you better than I could do, you know_

_The Juvenile from cross the street by the derby,_

_Same nigga used to be runnin' with Rusty and Kirby,_

_Can a playa from tha nolia get a chance with it,_

_but I can't bounce with you without using my hands with it_

'What the hell are hoes? And Juvenile? Dom? I'm so confused!' InuYasha mind cried. But he ignored the questions. He wasn't about to break the feeling he as having with Kagome to ask her.

InuYasha pulled her closer, cradling her in his arms.

_Uhhh, I like it like that_

_she working that back_

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_move in Slow motion for me_

_Uhhh, I like it like that _

_she working that back_

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_move in Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion, she open, I'm hopin' she don't leave my dick broken_

_with brush burns and swollen_

_I'm toting she don't wanna make me out and believe her_

_I guarantee I'm a see ya when I see ya_

_And just don't holla out my name like we was all in_

_Yo pussy throwback, and you know that_

_So stop stunt'n, Slow motion for a real nigga_

_I'm gone off that incredible potion and I'm a deal with you_

_I like how them Victoria Secrets sit in that ass_

_Lemme pour some more hyp and hennesy in ya glass_

_Would I be violating, If I grabbed me handful_

_I'm knowing whats happening, all I want is a sample_

_Who you wit ? I'm in a rental today_

_Its going down at the Hampton Inn and I remember the way_

_Less money we spend on bullshit, the more for the weed_

_Whats it gonna take for you to come in Slow motion with me like_

_Uhhh, I like it like that_

_she working that back_

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_move in Slow motion for me_

_Uhhh, I like it like that_

_she working that back _

_I don't know how to act_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_Slow motion for me_

_move in Slow motion for me_

The song ended as InuYasha pulled Kagome to his lips, kissing her deeply. Kagome moaned in his mouth and he responded with a soft growl. He could feel her smiling against his lips.

They kissed for as long as nature allowed them, as all living creatures need air to live. Once they pulled back, InuYasha pulled Kagome to his chest, pressing her against him. Once this dance was over, he couldn't wait to get back to his time. He smiled at the thought.

InuYasha felt Kagome curl into his arms. He smiled at how she was so willing. The only one.

InuYasha shook his head fiercely, ridding his mind of thoughts of a certain clay pot. He wouldn't think of that bitch ever again. Never ever again.

* * *

Author's Note: I just **HAD** to have Inuman call Kikyo a bitch. That's like, my life long dream. Whatever episode it was when Naraku starts to strangle Kikyo then stops, I started to cry. You know why? No, not because I like ::hisses:: Kikyo but because **_he didn't kill her!!!_** Naraku is the bad guy! He's supposed to kill the good guy! ::mumbles: If she's what you call a good guy...::

Enough with my rambling, time for the important info.

Now that Fanfic is allowing bold and italics, I was able to make the lyrics look a bit better. But no doubt, they still have that stupid problem with the spacing so the lyrics are all messed up. ::sighs:: They always make the lyrics look bad. Oh well...

A much bigger chapter than usual. This thing is 8 pages and lots of words. I usually only have about 1000 words and 7 pages. But I guess I had a lot to say in this chapter. That or the lyrics and this author's note is huge. :);;;;;

Please read my story Wanted By Many. I do have quite a few readers and I know some of you peeps have read it but I would like a few more to read it. It's dedicated to _Katana Tsunami_ for being the great person she is. **Thanks Katana! ;)** And don't forget to read her story, The Mourning of the Bloody Valentine. But just a warning! It's **not** for Miroku and Sango fans! :);;;;

In case you guys wanted to know: Michael = Michieru. Dan = Denu. Zack = Zakuku.

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

8 Microsoft Word Pages; 2243 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

InuYasha is in for a world of trouble! Kramer, being the freak that he is, is putting the YMCA on! Not knowing our doggy friend can't do it! Let's see if InuYasha can pull this one off as well!

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 14:

YMCA


	14. YMCA

Author's Note: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Sorry, I'm in a Spanish mood. Okay, so how's your peoples week? Me, busy. I feel like crap right now but that's not stopping me from doing this chapter! I found out I **suck** at push ups. I got 21 but now my arms are KILLING me.

Well, I've counted up how many chapters this story might actually have and so far, I've got 35. :);;;;;; But if I find more songs, we'll have more.

You guys can thank Harpy for half of the new songs I got and the new bad guy I made up ::insert evil grin here::. She let me borrow her Avril cd _Under My Skin_ and now I'm listening to it nonstop. I'm gonna buy it soon. The point is, I'm using like, half of those songs soon because of the new bad guy ::insert evil grin here:: I'll give you a hint: You have no idea who it is. ;)

Okay, I figured out how the ending will be and I'll tell you right now, there will be a epilogue and the whole last chapter has been decided. And I know you guys are gonna like it! ;)

Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person (but not as crazy as me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!), and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the _wonderful_ pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA! ;) Oh and to Harpy for the idea. Plus I don't own any of the songs... darn, I don't own anything do I?

Symbols:

"TEXT" = speaking

'TEXT' = thought

_TEXT_ = song/person singing

Last Time...

InuYasha shook his head fiercely, ridding his mind of thoughts of a certain clay pot. He wouldn't think of that bitch ever again. Never ever again.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**YMCA**

"Okay guys and gals!" Kramer cried into the microphone, "How about we have some fun!? Get dancing!"

"What do you think he's planning?" Yuka asked Kagome as they reentered the gym. The girls had taken a bathroom break while the guys talked.

Kagome didn't get a chance to reply though. When she walked in, the first thing she saw was InuYasha. And he was laughing at something one of the guys said. Kagome smiled widely. He was actually acting like a real teenager. She was glad he was having fun.

"Kagome?" Yuka said again, this time catching the girls attention. The girls had arrived at where the boys were standing.

"Oh! Sorry Yuka. What did you say?"

"What do you think Kramer is up to?"

"Something stupid no doubt." As if by magic, the music for the next song came on, and to Kagome's horror and amusement at the same time, it was the YMCA.

Glancing at InuYasha, she smiled, 'This is going to be interesting,' she thought as the teenagers headed back over to the dance floor.

_Young Man_

_There's no need to feel down_

_I said, Young Man_

_Get yourself off the ground_

_I said, Young Man_

_'Cause you're in a new town_

_There's no need to be unhappy_

InuYasha was already confused. Was the guy in the song talking to him? He didn't feel down. He was actually having fun. And he actually laughed a few minutes ago at what Michieru had said about Hojo. He wasn't unhappy.

_Young Man_

_There's a place you can go_

_I said, Young Man_

_When you're short on your dough_

_You can stay there_

_And I'm sure you will find,_

_Many ways to have a good time_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_They have everything for young men to enjoy_

_You can hang out with all the boys_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_You can get yourself clean_

_You can have a good meal_

_You can do whatever you feel_

At the word YMCA, everyone surrounding InuYasha began jumping up and down, making strange symbols with their hands. InuYasha, standing in the middle of the crowd, was baffled at why they would do such things.

"Come on InuYasha!" Kagome cried, "Just do what I do!"

_Young Man - Are you listening to me?_

_I said, Young Man_

_What do you wanna' be?_

_I said, Young Man_

_You can make real your dreams_

_But you've got to know this one thing_

'My dreams? What do I wanna be? What do I need to know?'

_No man_

_Does it all by himself_

_I said, Young Man_

_Put your pride on the shelf_

_And just go there _

_To the YMCA_

_I'm sure they can help you today_

'I don't need anyone's help!' InuYasha thought before hearing the statement about putting your pride on a shelf. InuYasha growled softly, 'Well... I guess Miroku has come in handy sometimes. And the puny wolf Koga did help out sometimes, even if I hate to admit it.'

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_They have everything for young men to enjoy_

_You can hang out with all the boys_

This time, InuYasha tried copying Kagome. He got the jumping up and down part pat, but the hand symbols still eluded him.

The second time the word was said, InuYasha stopped jumping up and down and studied Kagome's hands. It seemed she was making some odd symbol.

Suddenly, he realized it. The word that they all shouted was Y-M-C-A. So, they were probably making a Y, M, C, and A. But those were not Japanese, that was for sure.

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_You can get yourself clean_

_You can have a good meal_

_You can do whatever you feel_

"It's a American song InuYasha! The words are in another language called English!" Kagome screamed over the loud music, "It's in the other language! Let me show you!" Kagome showed him the symbols again before taking his hands and making them with his, like a mother playing with her child. InuYasha blushed softly and Kagome smiled.

"Just do that! Watch me!"

_Young Man_

_I was once in your shoes_

_I said, I was _

_Down and out with the blues_

_I felt no man cared that I were alive_

_I felt the whole world was so tired_

_That's when_

_Someone came up to me_

_And said, Young Man_

_Take a walk up the street_

_It's a place there_

_Called the YMCA_

_They can start you back on your way_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_They have everything for young men to enjoy_

_You can hang out with all the boys_

This time, InuYasha actually got it. He was able to jump up and down and do the movements, maybe a bit awkwardly, but he did them nonetheless. Kagome smiled brightly at him and InuYasha felt himself well up with pride.

_YMCA_

_Its fun to stay at the_

_YMCA_

_Young Man, Young Man_

_There's no need to feel down_

_Young Man, Young Man_

_Pick yourself off the ground_

_YMCA_

_And just go to the_

_YMCA_

_Young Man, Young Man_

_I was once in your shoes_

_Young Man, Young Man_

_I was down with the blues_

The music slowed and soon it stopped completely. Kagome smiled at InuYasha and he smiled back at her. However, just the thought of the dance he just did, made Kagome burst out laughing and soon InuYasha and the others joined her.

"Well, as you can tell, I'm not the best dancer," InuYasha said, laughing at his own mental picture of the freaky and odd dance he just did. Everyone else just merely laughed.

"Kagome," InuYasha asked after they had all calmed down. He had pulled her to the side so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Yeah?"

"What was this America and Eng-o-lish you were talking about?"

"Oh that. You see, Spain, they-"

"What's Spain?"

Kagome sighed. 1497 really was a long time ago.

Thinking it over before she spoke, she replied, "Well, it's another country. You see, they wanted to find more gold to make them stronger, so they sent sailors in boats over the ocean to try and find it. Do you understand so far?"

InuYasha nodded. He wasn't going to ask how a small boat was going to be bale to cross the huge ocean.

"Well, they found land. There they met other people called Indians. Anyway, now, in my time, that land is called North and South America. In North America, there are two countries. They're called Canada and the United States of America. That song came from the Untied States. Are you still with me?"

And again, InuYasha nodded. He actually understood this part.

"Now, they have their own language. It's called English."

"Eng-o-lish?"

"No, English. It's one of the hardest languages to learn. In that song, you form the English letters Y, M, C, and A. And today, you learned how to do that."

"It's too confusing for me," InuYasha said, folding his arms.

"You mean I just explained everything to you and you didn't understand any of it?!" Kagome cried, "You said you understood it!!"

InuYasha, glancing at her mad face, smiled and quickly enveloped her in a hug. He felt Kagome stiffen at first but then she relaxed in his safe arms.

"I understood it all. Some things I have questions on, but I won't bother you with them." Kagome smiled. She knew he had thousands and millions of questions he wanted to ask her.

"InuYasha," she whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

InuYasha was silent for a few seconds and Kagome smiled as she felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her forehead.

"I love you too Kagome."

* * *

Author's Note: Fun, fun, fun! Hope you guys enjoyed that chappy. The usual length.

Okay, two things: 1. we're learning about explorers in history now (yuck!) so I'm 95.6% sure about the things Kagome said. If you've got a complaint, save it cuz I don't care. 2. The things she said about the song, I actually have no clue who made that song. If it wasn't originally from the states, sorry.

I don't know why, but at my school, whenever they play this song, everyone jumps up and down. It may just be my school, others may do it too, but that's just how freaky my school is. ;)

I just realized I don't know if kids in Japan do the YMCA but who gives a crap. Not me, and hopefully not you.

Okay, this was a semi-short authors note... for once.

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

8 Microsoft Word Pages; 1823 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

Another one of the guy's favorite song is up! The guys and girls go their separate ways again and InuYasha and Kagome head back over to the corner by the doors!

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 15:

Kagome's Body


	15. Kagome's Body

Author's Note: Okay guys just one thing for a second: if you want to skip this authors note because it's going to be **super** long, go ahead. Just scroll down to find the story. I'm gonna ramble on for a bit...

Okay well first I'm sorry this chapter came out late. Friday afternoon was nice and I relaxed not knowing how hectic my weekend was going to be. So I'm sorry this took forever to come out.

Second, **I BOUGHT THE INUYASHA MOVIE!!!!** It's sooo good! I've read a lot of things saying it was horrible (and that the anime is too) but I truly enjoyed it. At some points the drawings were... odd. But the whole story is wonderful and the beginning is cool. I think the worst part of the whole movie was the Kikyo/InuYasha/Kagome scenes. God did they drive me crazy!!! Any Kikyo lover would like them. **_Every time_** Inu and Kagome are together, Kikyo ruins it!!!! It's horrible!!!

The music was cool except the stupid flute thingy the bad guy plays. God is that thing annoying! Maybe it's just me... but the beginning rocks with the whole sword swishy thing and it shows each character with like a special pose which was cool.

There were the usual funny parts too like Miroku's perverted ways and Kagome with her 'Sit!'s. This is a big Miroku/Sango movie. They've got lots o sweet parts. :) And so do our favorite couple Inu and Kagome. They're all ruined with either Kikyo showing up or Inu getting stabbed but their good. The funniest part is when the bad guy is dieing. I swear, it is _hilarious_. The bad guy dies in a big flash of light (who doesn't?) and he's screaming. Well, his screams sound like a dying moose. It is sooooooooooooooo funny! He's like, "HAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HOW COULD A HALF DEMON AND A HUMAN BEAT ME??" I cracked up the whole time and went back and watched it fifty-two-million times.

The DVD also comes with all these special features like pictures, the trailer for this movie, special scenes from all of the eppies (not all but a lot), and... THE PREVIEW TO THE SECOND MOVIE!!!! Which by the way looks totally awesome. Check out my profile for info on that movie.

Thank you all who reviewed the little hiatus thing. It's still on (info in bottom author's note) but you guys were so accepting! I was ready to hide under my bed!!! So, for all you guys, here are two chappies (I own you peeps anyway don't I?)!! Oh and Brat-Bitch, seems you've got some updating to do huh? ;)

Let's see... anything else to say?... Nope, don't think so. So for all you wonderful readers who read this super long authors note: HERE! HAVE A COOKIE! ;) Now, on to the story!!!

Dedication: To Ash, the crazed Inu person (but not as crazy as me! BWHAHAHAHAHA!), and to SeXyEyez, thanks for the _wonderful_ pictures! They rock!! HOTCHA! ;) Oh and to Harpy for the idea. Plus I don't own any of the songs... darn, I don't own anything do I?

Symbols:

"TEXT" speaking

'TEXT' thought

_TEXT_ song/person singing

Last Time...

"InuYasha," she whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

InuYasha was silent for a few seconds and Kagome smiled as she felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her forehead.

"I love you too Kagome."

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Kagome's Body**

'Here we go again...' Kagome thought as she and her friends separated, each going off with their boyfriend. Kramer had just announced that he was going to play Mina Sky's Move Your Body, 'Another wonderful song.' Kagome sighed.

InuYasha heard Kagome sighed and glanced down. His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her up to his side.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied, looking up at him.

InuYasha stared back down at her, "What's the matter? You don't seem too happy."

Kagome looked down at the floor, blushing slightly, "I'm not sure... not sure about how I feel that's the thing. I've got this bubbly, hot sensation flowing through me but what does it mean?"

InuYasha chuckled which made Kagome glance up at him.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You're just a little... oh I don't know how to put it... infatuation... yeah that's it... with the fact that I'm all over you."

Kagome face turned bright red and InuYasha smiled, nuzzling her neck.

Suddenly, Kagome realized they had gotten to their little corner and the music had already started. Kagome decided to sing softly into InuYasha's ears as she began to swing her hips back and forth, her hips pushing up against his.

_"Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go_

_Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go"_

Once again, InuYasha could feel his blood begin to boil. InuYasha heard Kagome's voice slip around the lyrics at the same time her hips bumped up against his own. He smiled down at her wickedly and she replied with her own wicked smile.

_"All up in the club looking fly _

_Made your 1st approach then caught his eye_

_So we move our way towards the dance floor_

_Grabbed her hand then she whispered_

_Whole night has gotten thru _

_Stand behind me let me crack a groove_

_I lick my lips while I'm feeling you_

_Now I'm going to make you go"_

InuYasha quickly grabbed Kagome's hand, smiling. Kagome continued to swing her hips, singing, and she could feel a heated sensation start to run through her, starting from her stomach and swirling out to everywhere else.

_"Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go_

_Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go"_

"Ohhh is the perfect word," InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine and she shook slightly. InuYasha smiled before placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Mine," he whispered again.

_"Wow ( your feelin it now) take it slow ( you turning me on)_

_Club gets warmer (warmer) bodies move closer (closer)_

_Gone wit the rhythm don't stop movin your making me hot_

_from head to toe I feel your flow_

_Thighs get stronger (stronger) party seems longer (longer)_

_Make me really want ya_

_Don't stop movin your making me hot"_

Kagome started to swing her hips faster, hitting InuYasha's harder. InuYasha slipped an arms around her, pulling her to his side, bringing their bodies closer.

Kagome stopped for a moment and InuYasha whispered once again, "Don't stop movin your making me hot."

_"Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go_

_Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go"_

_"Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go_

_Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go"_

_"Can your feel the beat (can ya can ya feel the beat)_

_Can your feel the beat (can ya can ya feel the beat)_

_Can you feel the beat within my heart can't you see my love_

_shine thru the dark_

_Can ya feel the beat_

_Can you feel the beat within my heart can't you see my love shine_

_thru the dark_

_Can't you see that you must be apart of that beat in my heart"_

InuYasha bent down and kissed Kagome's lips deeply, treasuring their kiss.

"My love shinning through the dark," he said, nuzzling her neck.

_"Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go_

_Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go"_

_"Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go_

_Ohhh move your body girl makes the fellaz go_

_It's the way you ride it girl makes the fellaz go"_

"And my love shines for you too," Kagome said, lifting her head and kissing InuYasha. Their kiss lasted for a few moments before InuYasha pulled back and began to nuzzle her neck again.

"My only love... InuYasha," Kagome whispered, curling into his arms as the song ended.

Kagome could feel InuYasha smile against her skin.

"My only love too... Kagome," he whispered hotly, licking her skin.

Both InuYasha and Kagome couldn't wait till they got home

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that satisfied you peeps. I'm running out of fluff ideas!!!! Noooo! I **never** thought **that** would happen!!! But don't worry peeps, I'll figure something out. I've just got to read a really, really, really x5000000 story and get more ideas. More fluff soon!!

Time to explain the whole semi hiatus thing. You see, I'm going to be **super** busy for the next few weekends and I won't know when I'll be able to post things. That's why it's called a _semi _hiatus. But once I'm not as busy, the chapters will be out like before, every Saturday.

My computer is being a stupid freako. I swear, it **likes** to make me mad. It won't do **ANYTHING **right now... stupid computer...

Mina Sky is the one who sings Move Your Body right???? Right???? I'm confused. ?.?

Ack!!! A **super** short chappy this time. Sorry peeps. MLNT: Maybe Longer Next Time. ;)

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

6 Microsoft Word Pages; 1647 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

A very odd song pops up and InuYasha's asking some odd questions to Kagome who's too embarrassed to answer them.

"Kagome, what's a milkshake?"

"It's a drink made from milk and ice. Why InuYasha?"

"Because this songs talking about a girl's milkshakes."

ACK!!!!

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 16:

Milkshakes! Yummy!


	16. Milkshakes! Yummy!

Author's Note: Okay well this chappy may come out sooner than expected. Coolie. That's always a good thing huh? ;)

Okay well not much to say this time (wow!!!) but there is one thing. My profile will keep track of every new InuYasha object I get. So check that out to hear about Inu news and learn about some of the cool stuff VIZ is selling nowadays.

Last Time...

"My only love... InuYasha," Kagome whispered, curling into his arms as the song ended.

Kagome could feel InuYasha smile against her skin.

"My only love too... Kagome," he whispered hotly, licking her skin.

Both InuYasha and Kagome couldn't wait till they got home.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Milkshakes! Yummy!**

InuYasha smiled at the other guys once they all met back up next to the bleachers. Kramer popped on a song that no one really liked so they decided to kick back and relax for a moment.

"Kagome I just requested the funniest song!" Eri suddenly announced.

"Ya, like what song?" Kagome asked. What songs were funny that hadn't already been played?

"Milkshakes!" Eri cried happily. However, Kagome was just confused. What was **that** song?

"Eri! That song came out while Kagome was in the hospital! She wouldn't know what is was!" Arisa said, laughing at Kagome's confused face.

"Hos-pit-all!" InuYasha shouted, turning a concerned face to Kagome. She had told him that's where sick or injured people went and miracle men healed them. Why would she need to go there? The worst she ever got was a small bump on the head or a cut on the hand. He was usually the one who got beaten up.

Kagome smiled at him, "Ya. But I'm fine now." She leaned over slightly and whispered into his hear while no one was paying attention.

"That's what Grandpa says when I go back with you. He tells everyone I'm sick. Really, I'm fine," she whispered in his ear.

InuYasha nodded but he still didn't like the idea of his Kagome being in a hos-pit-all. He wrapped a protect arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He liked the fact that his arm was around her waist, holding her to him.

"So Eri, what's this Milkshakes about?" Kagome asked, turning to her friend.

"You'll see!" Eri giggled as a new song began. Kagome thought the rhythm was a bit odd.

"It's not another guy fave is it??!!" Kagome cried. She could never tell anything with her friends. Yet somehow they always knew everything about **her**. Other than the whole time traveling, battling demons, and gathering jewel shards bit.

"No, not really. Just a fun, odd song!" Yuka said as she stood, "Let's go dance!!"

Once everyone reached the dance floor (which was actually just the middle of the gym floor), Kagome heard some girl singing. But she couldn't make out the words as everyone else was singing out, many in the wrong tune.

Kagome suddenly felt a tug on her back and she turned to see InuYasha, confusing written all over his face.

"Kagome, what's a milkshake?" he asked.

"A _what?"_ Kagome asked, just as confused as he.

"A milkshake."

"Oh. A milkshake is milk mixed with ice until it's smooth. It tastes really good. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the girl in the song is saying how-" But InuYasha didn't get to finish. The words came back over the loud speaker and this time, Kagome caught it.

_My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard,_

_and they're like,_

_its better than yours,_

_damn right its better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_but I have to charge._

"Kagome, why do the guys want to steal the girl's drink?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome blushed furiously. How was she going to tell him they meant...

_I know you want it,_

_the thing that makes me,_

_what the guys go crazy for._

_They lose their minds,_

_the way I wind,_

_I think its time_

"Do guys in this time really like milkshakes that** much**?" InuYasha asked, "Why don't they get their own?"

At this it took everything Kagome could to keep back her laughter. A suddenly image of InuYasha with breast came flooding to her mind and she shook it back and forth. She didn't want to think like _that_.

_la la-la la la,_

_warm it up._

_lala-lalala,_

_the boys are waiting_

_la la-la la la,_

_warm it up._

_lala-lalala,_

_the boys are waiting_

"Kagome? Are milkshakes cold or hot?"

"Why do you ask InuYasha?" Kagome said behind a mask of giggles. She couldn't look at him. The picture was still fresh in her mind.

"Cuz she said warm it up. So are they cold or hot?"

"Depends..." Kagome murmured, her laughter threatening to break through.

_My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard,_

_and there like,_

_its better than yours,_

_damn right its better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_but I have to charge_

"Depends on what?" InuYasha pushed.

_I can see you're on it,_

_you want me to teach the_

_techniques that freaks these boys,_

_it can't be bought,_

_just know, thieves get caught,_

_watch if your smart,_

"Well... there are two meanings really for 'milkshakes'," Kagome said slowly.

_la la-la la la,_

_warm it up,_

_la la-la la la,_

_the boys are waiting,_

_la la-la la la,_

_warm it up._

_lala-lalala,_

_the boys are waiting_

"Kagome will you turn and look at me!" InuYasha cried, forcing her to look at him. As soon as she looked at him however, she burst into laughter.

"What's so damn funny!!??"

Kagome shook her head, still trying to rid herself of the picture.

_My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard,_

_and there like,_

_its better than yours,_

_damn right its better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_but I have to charge_

_Once you get involved,_

_everyone will look this way-so,_

_you must maintain your charm,_

_same time maintain your halo,_

_just get the perfect blend,_

_plus what you have within,_

_then next his eyes are squint,_

_then he's picked up your scent,_

It took a bit for Kagome to control herself and be able to look at InuYasha without breaking out into hysteria. Once she was finally able, he spoke again.

"Kagome, what do you mean there are two meanings? And why is the guy picking up on her scent? Doe she love her?"

"Sort of," Kagome said, thinking of some way to explain.

_lala-lalala,_

_warm it up,_

_lala-lalala,_

_the boys are waiting,_

_la la-la la la,_

_warm it up._

_lala-lalala,_

_the boys are waiting_

_My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard,_

_and there like,_

_its better than yours,_

_damn right its better than yours,_

_I can teach you,_

_but I have to charge._

Finally, the song ended, and Kagome thought the ending took **way** too long to come.

"InuYasha, come with me," Kagome said as she dragged him off the dance floor and over to a corner.

"What is it? Are you going to answer me now? What the hell was so damn funny back there?"

Kagome smiled, placing her fingers over his lips so he would stop. She didn't want the image to come back. He nipped at her fingers softly and he brought his hand up, taking hers into his own.

"Are you not going to tell me?" he said, hurt evident in his voice.

Kagome smiled softly before shaking her head, "No, I'm going to tell you. It's just... difficult."

"Why? What **is** a milkshake?"

"Well... a milkshake is two things. The first thing, like I said before, is a drink. They're very tasty. After the dance, maybe we can go and get one." Kagome tried to put it off as long as possible. But, InuYasha only wanted to know what milkshake meant. He wasn't going to be distracted with plans about later that night.

"So what's the second reason?"

Kagome sighed. She knew it would come sooner or later.

"Um... it's... it's a... a girls chest," Kagome said, putting it in the simplest form of all. A blush crept over her face and she looked away, not realizing InuYasha still held one of her hands.

InuYasha felt like a complete idiot. The full meaning of the song suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks and he took a step back, surprised at how stupid he had been.

But then there was the fact that he had pestered Kagome about it. Now he knew why it had been so hard for her to tell him. It was really a topic she talked about all the time like Miroku.

InuYasha glanced down and saw that he still held one of her hands. Her face however had strayed off to the dance floor while she watched other kids dance to a new song.

InuYasha gave a soft tug on her hand, and pulled her into his arms. She curled against him, like it was the most natural thing to do.

"I'm sorry I pestered you with all of those question Kagome," he whispered, digging his face into her hair.

"It's okay," she whispered in reply, glad he was holding her and not someone like Hojo.

Suddenly, she heard a low whine. And shock filled her mind. InuYasha was whining. He wanted to be accepted back and he was whining!!!

Smiling softly, Kagome pulled back and kissed InuYasha's lips softly, "Really InuYasha. It's okay. I forgive you."

InuYasha smiled before placing another claiming kiss to her lips. Kagome had accepted him once again.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was funny, the whole idea of milkshakes. (That, and rubber duckies are fun too). You peeps better be happy. I made it nice and long and it also has some fluff. Everybody loves fluff! :)

I got lots o new fluff ideas from Kagome Is Mine by amyfushigiyugi. However, her name disappeared and so she's now ...insert name... and Kagome Is Mine is being entirely reposted. Luckily, I had saved chapter 34 and I reread that. But a warning for all you peeps who are out to read it, it's a evil InuYasha/Kagome story cuz it's sooo sad, yet sooo good!

Okay a bit o history: Milkshakes was a really popular song at my school for a while. It isn't now but it was a favorite at dances. Once again, we would all jump up and down singing it (don't ask about the jumping. My school has **major** problems). This is where Harpy gave me the idea. She was the one who came up with "Kagome, what's a milkshake?" and that whole situation. So, TANK YOU HARP HARP!! MESA 'OVE YOO!!!! ;)

I do this, and so can you. Okay, this whole story, I've actually picture InuYasha as his normal, half-demon self and not as a full human. You can do the same but I'm just going to keep him full human so Kagome's friends are all over his ears, fangs, claws, etc. So, you can picture him either way. I don't care.

Oh and don't blame me for the lyrics if they're wrong (I believe they are in some parts). Complain to lyricsprovider. That's where I get all of my lyrics.

New story by me. Tis called Together Forever. Check it out pweeze.

I've already started to type chapter 17 so that may actually come out later this week too. Coolie huh? No song in that chapter, and it's a bit evil (it's fun to be evil. Didja know that?) but I think you guys are going to enjoy it. :)

Another one of my famous super long author notes. Didja miss 'em??? ;)

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

8 Microsoft Word Pages; 2009 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

Kagome meets up with an old friend. Or, more of an old _boyfriend_. He's come back to steal Kagome's heart once again. But of course, Inu's not going to let him. A clash of anger; a fight over affections!!!

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 17:

Hello Again


	17. Hello Again

Author's Note: I'm really in a writing mood today... course I should be studying for my math test... oh dear...

Well I just had my own little mini Inu marathon. I've put all of the good eppies on tape and I watched them plus last nights. So now I'm in a** super** good Inu mood! And I'm listening to Break Away by Kelly Clarkson (which may make an appearance here...) so I'm **super super** happy!!! ;) Here, have some cookies!!! passes out cookies

Okay, small thingies. If you don't see your name, you can go ahead and read de story. But it may have some important info so you might wanna check des anyway.

**Alejandra**:

_Review: really good!! but one question... were did you buy in inuyasha movie?!?!?! I looked at best buy and couldn't find it, so can you please like in your next review/chapter tell were you bought it, it would help a lot!! thanks and keep up the good work!!_

_Answer: I got my InuYasha movie at best buy. We live near one and for my birthday my friend gave me a $15 gift certificate there. So, I bought it. I got it for $17 instead of the retail price of $24.95. You can probably get it from amazon too but I'm not sure of other places. Try best buy . com, that's where I learned how much it cost and about the second movie. You can probably order it off of there. Tanks for reviewing!!!_

**Quinton**:

_Review: Another wonderful chapter! Milkshake, haha, that is a strange, yet funny song. Well, I hope you put the song "The Dance" by Garth Brooks in there, but it's ok if you don't. I can't really see __Kramer spinning that song! Lol. C ya!_

_Answer: I've never heard of that song but I'll check it out. Do you have the lyrics? If you do, it would save me the trouble, please just email them to me. My email is on my profile. Tanks for reviewing!!! Oh and Kramer will spin anything I tell him because I am his almighty ruler!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHA!_

Last Time...

Suddenly, she heard a low whine. And shock filled her mind. InuYasha was whining. He wanted to be accepted back and he was whining!!!

Smiling softly, Kagome pulled back and kissed InuYasha's lips softly, "Really InuYasha. It's okay. I forgive you."

InuYasha smiled before placing another claiming kiss to her lips. Kagome had accepted him once again.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Hello Again**

Kramer suddenly seemed to want to play ever bad song. And that's just what he did. Odd, stupid songs that no one really wanted to listen to. So, InuYasha, Kagome, and her friends (plus their dates) headed out to the cafeteria to grab something to drink.

They had been chatting happily when Eri brought up someone's name InuYasha had never heard.

"Oh Kagome! I completely forgot to tell you!!!" Eri cried, "Remember Rian, well, he's back!" Kagome froze.

"Oh ya!" Arisa said, also remembering, "He moved back into his old house! Sorry InuYasha, but Kagome may have to dump you."

"What? Kagome what are these girls talking about?" InuYasha asked, turning to Kagome. But Kagome didn't hear him. She was still thinking of the fact that Rian was back.

Rian had lived in a shrine that Kagome's grandpa was always visiting. The whole story about InuYasha was actually about Rian. They had met up since they were in nursery school, and through elementary. But in 8th grade, they're last year of junior high, he had moved away. And well, he was the first boy she had actually liked. And he was the first boy who had actually liked her back.

At first they kept in touch by email and letters, but soon they drifted apart. When Kagome learned he had a new girlfriend, a girl named Kikio. Kagome had been left broken hearted and she had vowed never to speak with him again.

"**Kagome!**" InuYasha cried, making her snap back into reality.

"Yes InuYasha?"

"Who the hell is this Rian?" InuYasha asked, looking really pissed of that she would like someone other than him.

"Yes?" came a manly voice from behind. They all turned around to see a young man. He was dressed in black jeans with a black shirt veering his white one. He had deep brown eyes and short, neatly cut dirty blonde hair.

A smile replaced the curiosity once his eyes fell on Kagome, "Kagome!" he cried, "I haven't seen you for so long."

But Kagome just looked disgusted.

"Rian, what do you think you're doing here?" Kagome snapped. InuYasha had never seen her so mad. He could practically feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Kagome," Rian said softly, "I've come to take you back. Please, just here me out."

"Oh and so Kikio wasn't good enough for you?" Kagome was mad. How could he come back into her like this, after everything he had done to her?

"Kagome, Kikio will never be as beautiful, and smart, and-"

"**SHUT UP!!!**" Kagome screamed, covering her ears, tears threatening to fall.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome are you alright?!"

"What's going on Kagome?" Kagome's friends asked, surrounding her.

InuYasha just looked up at Rian. He seemed like a nice guy but that's what he had thought of Hojo at first, other than the whole fact that he was a guy hanging around InuYasha's Kagome.

Rian looked like he had been shot.

"Kagome, I-" but Kagome wasn't listening. She jumped up from her seat, sprinting toward the cafeteria door.

"Kagome!" InuYasha and Rian cried at the same time. InuYasha jumped up and started to follow but was stopped by Rian.

"Please, InuYasha," he said, a kind look on his face, "Let me talk to her. I promise I won't be like that creep Hojo. Just let me talk to her. You can trust me."

InuYasha stared into Rian's eyes. His head told him to punch the guy out and follow Kagome but something made him stop, something made him want trust this guy.

"Fine," InuYasha mumbled, watching with a heavy heart as he dashed after Kagome.

"Why'd you let him go InuYasha!?" Yuka cried, "How do you know we can trust him!?"

InuYasha glanced at her friend, "It's a guy thing," he said meekly.

"Kagome!" Rian cried once he found the girl. She had found a seat inside the gym on the bleachers.

"Rian, please leave me alone," Kagome said softly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you back there but please, just leave me alone."

"Kagome... I should be sorry. I broke your heart to go off with some bitch. I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "What's done is done. But I have found InuYasha. I'm sorry Rian, but I'm taken. You'll have to find someone else. InuYasha-" But Rian interrupted her.

"Kagome, you are mine. I was the first and I'm not going to let this InuYasha take you away from me! I'm not like that bastard Hojo! I can see that InuYasha cares about you but so do I! I'm not giving you up without a fight!"

"Rian," Kagome said looking up. There on his face was that stupid scowl of his. Suddenly, memories came flooding back to her.

'No!' he mind screamed, trying to be rid of the pictures, 'I'm with InuYasha now! I have chosen InuYasha!' But her heart, the small part she had given to Rian, refused a no.

"Rian," Kagome said again, for once listening to her head, "I'm sorry. But I've picked InuYasha like you picked Kikio. I'm not going to just drop him. And there's no way you could beat InuYasha in a fight so don't think about it," Kagome smiled softly, seeing the idea that had come to his head be wiped away so easily by what she had said.

"He's super human practically," she said, looking away at the dancing kids, "he's protected me from so much and stuck by my side. And I'm going to do the same."

Rian followed her gaze and looked at the dancing teens as well, "Your grandpa told me everything."

"**WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!**" she cried, jumping from her seat. Her grandpa would do that... would he?

But Rian seemed unfazed, "he thought, since I was to be the priest of my family's shrine, he thought I should know," he turned back to her, "I know about your adventures in the past and I know about your miko powers. Plus everything including the Shikon No Tama, InuYasha, and how you are the reincarnation of Kikyo who held the jewel. I know everything about how you broke the jewel and how you're now going back and forth through time with InuYasha, collecting the shards."

Kagome was stunned. How could her grandpa have told him? So he knew everything. _Everything._

"Please, Rian," Kagome said, standing, "Please don't tell anyone what you know. Please. That's why my grandpa gave me all of those craze illnesses."

Rian laughed, "Ya, I heard about those too."

Kagome's heart fluttered at the sound of his laughter. She hadn't heard it in so long.

'No, stop!' Kagome mind screamed and her heart obeyed, calming down and not beating as fast, 'You love InuYasha and no one else.'

"Kagome," Rian suddenly was standing in front of her, her hands in his, like Koga did so often, "I am going to prove to you that I am better than InuYasha. I am going to prove to you how good I really am. And if that means fighting the famous half-demon InuYasha, then I shall do it."

* * *

Author's Note: Ack! A bit shorter than usual. I had to type an extra lot cuz the lyrics usually take up **some** room. Okay so I hoped you peeps liked it. I personally have no idea where this was going. I didn't want to make Rian a perv but I didn't want to make him mean either. I think he's a bit too nice then I had planned. -.-;;;;;; oh well. Maybe I can fix that in the next chappy.

Only one person seemed to think Hojo had come back. :) Nice try Kagome lover 2009. But no, Hojo won't be back. At least, I haven't planned him coming back. He's gone for good, for now. ::evil grin:: Just joking, no, Hojo is not coming back **ever**. He's gone, probably off drinking or getting high or something. -.-;;;;;;;;

Only 9 reviews per chappy now... where'd all my readers go? Maybe I should make you guys wait longer ::evil grin::. Come peeps let's get the reviews back up!!! :)

Okay I've recounted how many chappies there will be. Drum roll please! ::bang bang bang:: And there will be... ::more banging:: OKAY MICHAEL!!! THAT'S ENOUGH WITH THE BANGING!!!! Oh, sorry. Ahem, there will be... **36** chappies!!! Yay!!! ::large amount of cheers from the crowd:: I'll keep you informed if I change my mind and add (or take away) any more songs. If you guys want a longer story, give me more ideas!!! ;)

In case you peeps were wondering, Kikio is supposedly modern Kikyo. Would be her reincarnation but nooooo, Kagome **HAD** to be Kikyo's reincarnation. So, I went to: www . love of anime . com and went to the name translation, typed in Kikyo and out came Kikio. So, there ya go. Oh and this is how I pronounce it so it doesn't sound so much like Kikyo: Kikio; Key-Key-ewwww! ;) Oh and make it sound super high-pitched so it sounds like some kind of meow Kirara would make. ;)

Okay, I'm done.

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length: (Ack! Short! Lookie! Our year!)

6 Microsoft Word Pages; 2004 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

Rian is like Hojo in one way, he's just too dense to understand anything! Kagome's trying to tell him that she's happier now but it's not working!!! So, as Kramer announces it's time for some karaoke, Kagome sings it to him!

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 18:

Kagome's Happy Ending


	18. Kagome's Happy Ending

Author's Note: Wow.... you peeps really hate Rian don't ya? I've gotten counts on fingers 9 reviews of people smacking or abusing Rian. Is he really _that_ bad??? He's based off this kid in math class. I tweaked his personality a bit for the story but maybe I should change it..... hmmm.... that would make his part a bit more interesting (seeing how the Rian in the story is completely different than Ryan in real life...) Oh well.

Okay, here's what's happening. After this chapter, The Dance will be on a official (complete) hiatus. On October 8th, I'm leaving for vacation (okay, it's a business trip but I call it vacation) and I won't be back until the 17th. So until then, The Dance will be on hiatus. Sorry peeps. My dad'll take the laptop so I should be able to type (not post) though while I'm gone.

Until then, have fun with this chappy!!!! Here, have some COOKIES! ;)

Last Time...

"Kagome," Rian suddenly was standing in front of her, her hands in his, like Koga did so often, "I am going to prove to you that I am better than InuYasha. I am going to prove to you how good I really am. And if that means fighting the famous half-demon InuYasha, then I shall do it."

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Kagome's Happy Ending**

Kagome smiled as she quickly raced up the stairs to the DJ stand where Kramer was holding out a mike. It was karaoke time and Kagome was the first one up.

Kagome had to practically hold InuYasha back when Rian told him and the challenge he posed. Kagome smiled at the memory. InuYasha had freaked and Kagome had to explain that it was not alright to kill Rian. Kagome, like she had with Hojo before he had turned into a freak, tried to tell Rian **nicely** to just forget it all but well... also like Hojo, Kagome had been unable to budge Rian's claim. And so here she was, singing a song to Rian to tell him to back off. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but well...

"First up!" Kramer cried before handing the mike to Kagome, "The lovely Kagome Higurashi! She wishes for her song to be unknown but the song is dedicated to the lucky guy, Rian!"

As Kagome glanced out at the crowd once she took the mike from Kramer, she saw a very proud Rian. He stuck his chest out, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Kagome smiled. She wish it was a simple thing to do but, well, she _had_ to sing it.

InuYasha however, did not look happy. Kagome was supposed to be singing wonderful romantic songs dedicated to him wasn't she? InuYasha was hurt deeply. How could she, the one who always accepted him, turn and stab him in the heart, like her previous carnation had done to him before. As InuYasha turned to leave, the music began to play and the words that Kagome sang stopped him suddenly.

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Kagome saw Rian's face fall as he realized what song she was singing to him. Kagome had noticed that InuYasha had begun to leave and the sadness that had covered his face. But once he heard her sing the first line, she saw him turn back around. She smiled to him. She normally would have sung a sappy romance song to him but right now, well, she needed to say good-bye to rain. Forever.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

Kagome at the mention of all the shit that he had done, frowned very noticeably. Two woman had tried to steal the men in her lives. Kikio and Kikyo. She lost to Kikio and won against Kikyo. But Rian had chosen Kikio over her. And Kagome could never forget that.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Kagome's fellow classmates clapped as she finished up the song. Kramer cheered and Kagome quickly gave the mike back to him. Kagome had not missed the look of Rian's face as she had song through the song.

As Kagome slipped down the stairs from the DJ podium, InuYasha quickly rushed forward, enveloping Kagome in his arms.

InuYasha had been really scared there for a moment. But once he began to listen to the song. And even InuYasha, who had come from 1497, knew that that was not a good song to have sung to you.

A loud "Ahem" from behind caused InuYasha to let Kagome go and to face her problem.

But Kagome didn't want to. Rian was like Sota to her, a little, annoying brother (who, which she would never tell anyone save maybe Sango was actually quite cute) and she really didn't want to hurt his feelings. But she had chosen InuYasha. And he would have to accept that fact.

There was silence as Rian and Kagome stared at each other, InuYasha and Kagome's friends behind her.

"Kagome..." Rian said softly, "Did... did you really mean it?"

Kagome looked away. She couldn't face him. Nodding slightly, she turned away, "Rian, I'm sorry but... I did mean it. All of it."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright well this is the last chappy you peeps gonna get until I get back from Florida (weeeeee!). Not much of a cliffy. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for like, 2 weeks. I'm evil, but not **THAT** evil. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, like always, and the next one will be good (with another Avril song). Oh and one thing, Rian's not gone for good!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sakura G: InuYasha, do you see what would happen if you went back to Kikyo?

InuYasha: Yep! Never go back to freaky pot lady! Kagome forever! Kagome **mine**! ::runs over and grabs Kagome around the waist, dragging her off to his bedroom::

Sakura G: Well... :);;;;; That's not _quite_ what I meant....

Alright well.... YAY!!! 150 REVIEWS!!!! TANKUSA YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!! I 'OVE YOO ALL YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT??? LET'S TRY AND MAKE IT UP TO 200!!!! CUZ WE GOT LOTS MORE SONGS TO GO!

I've gotten lots and lots o song ideas. Tanks guys! Keep sending them if you peeps want this story any longer than 36 chappies!!! Thanks fallen-angels-tears and Kago2910 for your ideas!!!

Okay, few notes to readers or whatever. You no see you name, you can skip to preview. You see name, READ IT!

**orange-InuYasha:** _Thanks soooooo much for your review!!! It meant a lot to me!! I'd LOVE to see a picture of your plan! Send it to me once you do it k? My email's on my profile. I'm going to be Kikyo for Halloween so I can try and send you a picture of me once it's all over! ;) Email me sometime!! THANK YOU!_

Ack... short chappy. Sorry peeps. Only 6 pages long today. :(

Alright, I'm shutting up now....

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

6 Microsoft Word Pages; 1602 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

Rian is down and depressed now that Kagome's 'officially' dumped him! So when Kramer gives him the chance to sing a song back to her, he'll give it one more shot! But lookie who's arrived! Will Rian keep the promise he makes while singing to Kagome, or will this new person make him break it?

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 19:

Slipped Away


	19. Slipped Away

Author's Note: Fun, fun, fun. How yall doing tonight hm? Having fun? Reading some good stories? Good. Well, I (for once) have only one thing to say:

I've listened to 'I Can't Wait to Be King' 81 times. A new record!

On with le chappy! ;)

Last Time...

There was silence as Rian and Kagome stared at each other, InuYasha and Kagome's friends behind her.

"Kagome..." Rian said softly, "Did... did you really mean it?"

Kagome looked away. She couldn't face him. Nodding slightly, she turned away, "Rian, I'm sorry but... I did mean it. All of it."

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Slipped Away**

"What do you mean I get a shot?" Rian asked Kramer who had come up to him right after Kagome told him it was all true.

"You can sing to Kagome," Kramer explained. "You pick some song, sing it to her, and hope she comes prancing back to ya. So do you want the chance or not?"

"I'll take it!" Rian cried before quickly following Kramer back up to his DJ stand.

* * *

"Ladies and not so gentle men!" Kramer shouted into the mike. The crowd cheered and laughed in response.

Once the crowd died down a bit, Kramer went on, "We are going to give this young guy, Rian something-or-other, a chance to get his girl, Kagome Higurashi, back!" The crowd cheered widely and Rian waved out at the crowd. Everyone except a small group consisting of four girls and one guy. Three girls were shocked, one was annoyed, and the guy was thoroughly .......... off. How dare Rian try and win back Kagome after what she said to him? InuYasha was **not** happy.

"Now, Rian," Kramer said as he wrapped an arm around Rian's shoulders, "What song shall you sing to this lovely lady?"

Rian took a moment to think. When he finally decided, he leaned over to Kramer's mike, "Well, I know it's a girl who sings it but it fit's the whole situation. I'll sing Avril's Slipped Away."

"Alright you heard him! Play it!"

_Na na... na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

Kagome had never heard this song before. Neither had any of her friends. It was one of the few that they never played on the radio and the girls were surprised that Kramer even knew what it was!

Kagome, who was sitting next to InuYasha, suddenly heard a low rumbling sound. She turned to him and smiled.

InuYasha caught the smile and whispered, "What?" the deep rumbling forever going on.

"Stop growling," she whispered in return and she smiled when InuYasha blushed.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

Kagome frowned and leaned against InuYasha's shoulder. Why was he singing to her? He had Kikio to go to. And she had InuYasha. And that was that.

_Na na... na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could_

_See you again_

_I know that I can't_

InuYasha was disgusted. This guy wanted to kiss **his** Kagome! He knew he should be grateful that Rian wasn't some creep like Hojo but he was still as jealous as ever.

_Oh oh oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cuz I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_Cuz I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

'This song sounds more like one InuYasha would sing to me than Rian,' Kagome thought when the song spoke about waking up. 'It's fits us more than me and Rian.'

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_No..._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_That I found it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

_Na na... na na na na na_

_I miss you..._

Kagome could tell Rian had really meant this song for her. But she had chosen InuYasha and she was NOT going to change her mind.

"Well, that sure was odd," Kramer said after getting the mike back, "Alright well, Kagome, what do you say to that?" Kramer leaned over the DJ booth, pointing the mike over in her general direction.

Kagome shook her head before shouting, "Sorry Rian, I'm taken."

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure-?" Kagome quickly cut Rian off.

"Yes, Rian. I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving InuYasha's side after everything we've been through. We can still be friends though. But please, nothing more." Rian seemed disgruntled, but he started again, going on about how he was better than InuYasha.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. Was this guy ever gonna give up?

"Oh Rian! Rian honey, ish that yoo!?" came a suddenly high-pitched voice.

Kagome and Rian spun around.

"Rian!" a girl threw herself forward, practically falling into his arms.

"Kikio?" Rian stammered, holding the girl.

"Kikio!?" Kagome cried, shocked. How had she gotten in?

"Yes, it is I, Rian, you're fair Kikio! Please, let us dance!" the young girl cried. She had long black hair, that had a certain bounce, that framed her small, heart shaped face. Her large blue eyes even shone in the darkness. And an innocent smile played across her lips. But Kagome knew better. This was the creep that stole Rian from her in the first place.

"Kikio what are you doing here?" Rian asked.

"I miss you soooooo much!" Kikio cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Kagome had never heard her speak before but she seemed to have a French accent swirling in her Japanese. "I've come back for yoo! Please, let us dance in the mooonlight!"

"Kikio I told you, I've chosen Kagome."

"But she does not seem to chooose yoo," Kikio said defiantly.

"Yes well..."

"So dance with me!" Kikio struck an intricate pose, throwing her head back and letting her fly and whack InuYasha in the face. Kagome gave him a warning look that kept him from pouncing on the girl, tearing her to shreds.

"But..." Rian paused and glanced at Kagome.

"Go ahead," Kagome said to his look. "I've got my date. You need one."

"But Kagome! I-"

"**_GO!_**" Kagome's friends cried as they pushed him into Kikio who pulled him away to the dance floor.

Rian let himself be pulled into the crowd, looking back over his shoulder at Kagome.

"Finally..." Kagome murmured once they had left.

* * *

Quite a while later Rian returned, an arm around a very happy Kikio's waist.

"Well I see you too are back together," Kagome said, smiling at the sight. Last time she had seen it, it had hurt so much. But this time, Kagome felt no pain at all.

"Yesh, we are glad too be back toogethar," Kikio said happily, clinging to Rian's arm.

"Yes," Rian turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I should have known that after everything you and InuYasha have been through, you would never leave his side. I'm sorry." Rian bowed slightly, "Please forgive me."

"Oh it's alright Rian!" Kagome cried happily, glad that the whole thing was over. "I'm just glad your not like Hojo! Friends?" Kagome held out her hand and Rian smiled. He took the one free of Kikio and took Kagome's hand.

"Friends.

"Oh, and thank yoo Kagome," Kikio said before everyone headed off to the dance floor again.

"For what?"

"For giving back my Rian."

* * *

Author's Note: **I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! :(**

My computer is screwed and I'm sure you peeps are ready to throw me to the dogs of hell. The story is still on hiatus cuz I don't know when the next chappy will be out.

Here's some happier news:

1. **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

2. I've listened to 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King' 88 times now. ;)

3. Few new stories by me. I already had these written and typed before I left for Mexico I just well... didn't get to post it. Anyway, they're called Bad Book Good Book and Travelin Solider. Please read them if ya can.

4. For any of you peeps who write the stories I read I'll get to reading your stuff ASAP!!!

5. Hmm.... school dance Friday. Can't go. Going to b-day party. Next one not till December. Oh well.....

6. Hope you peeps like Rian more now. He won't come back like Hojo so don't even think about it. Oh and I hope you guys like my French Kikio. :) I got the idea from the movie Clue (based off the board game). The maid (no, not Mrs. White) was awesome and French so....

Alright then, Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:

7 Microsoft Word Pages; 1552 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:

InuYasha's being the concerned lover he is by being all worried that Kagome is sad she lost Rian to Kikio. But Kagome, since karaoke is still up and running, decides to sing to him that she's alright. Another Avril song!!!

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 20:

Falling to Pieces


	20. Falling to Pieces

Author's Note: Okay well here's the scoop. I've got three days off for Thanksgiving plus the weekend. So, I'LL HAVE LOTS AND LOTS O TIME TO WRITE! So, short: CHAPPIES 20 (this one) 21, AND POSSIBLY 22 WILL BE OUT SOON!!! Fun, fun, fun.

You've guys got me listening to the radio while I'm on the internet and when I'm typing! Just to find new songs for you guys! Look at the shit I do for you! Oh well, it's all worth it. :)

On with le chappy! ;)

Last Time...  
"Oh, and thank yoo Kagome," Kikio said before everyone headed off to the dance floor again.

"For what?"

"For giving back my Rian."

* * *

**Chapter 20  
****Falling to Pieces**

"So Kagome, since you've dumped Rian, you gonna stay with InuYasha?" Eri asked, sitting next to her friend.

"Well of course! I wouldn't dump InuYasha like that! Besides, Rian seems happier with Kikio anyway," Kagome replied.

"That's good!" Arisa cheered happily.

"Oops, there are our boys. I think they need someone to dance with," Yuka said, a sly smile playing upon her lips.

"I agree." Eri licked her lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes, was that the only thing they thought of? Blushing slightly, Kagome realized that's what **she** had been dreaming about only with InuYasha ever since she realized she loved him.

Kagome sighed. The only problem was, was InuYasha willing to give it to her?

"Kagome are you okay?" InuYasha's face was suddenly right in front of Kagome's.

Blushing slightly, Kagome quickly shrugged him off, "Ya, I'm fine. Don't worry."

InuYasha was silent for a moment, "You're sad that you lost Rian to Kikio, aren't you?"

Kagome practically fell over, _How'd he get that idea???_

"No InuYasha, it's fine. Really. I'm happy for them."

"You don't have to lie. I know you've been hurt." Kagome looked into InuYasha's face and she was shocked to see shame and hurt.

"InuYasha..." Kagome reached out, trying to stroke his cheek. But InuYasha moved his head, avoiding her touch.

"No..." Kagome murmured, tears welling up in her eyes.

_There has got to be **some** way to show him I still care! And I always will! _Kagome racked her brain for something.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and she rushed off, leaving a stunned InuYasha sitting on the bleachers.

_She actually left me... she left me... _was all InuYasha could think as he closed his eyes, small, almost invisible tears slowly slipping down his cheeks.

* * *

Kagome dashed up to Kramer's DJ stand.

"Kramer!" she cried above the loud crowd.

"Oh hey Kagome! Wass up?" Kramer replied.

"I need you to play a song for me!"

"Sure, whatdya wanna here?"

"Fall to Pieces!"

"You got it!"

"Thanks!" Kagome shouted before quickly spinning around and practically sprinting back to where she had left InuYasha.

When she returned, she was shocked to see InuYasha slumped over. But the thing that truly shocked her were the tears slowly slipping off the tip of his nose and falling to his pants. A small puddle had already begun to set there.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered, walking up to him. InuYasha looked up as she approached. Kagome bent down until she had to look up to gaze into his eyes.

Suddenly, the music of the song she had asked for began to play, and Kagome began to sing along to it, her own form of karaoke.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through _

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Kagome wiped a tear from InuYasha's nose, smiling as she did. 

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Kagome stood and crawled onto InuYasha's lap. She curled up against his chest and felt InuYasha wrap his arms around her, holding her close.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

InuYasha smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, causing Kagome not only to blush brightly, but giggle softly.

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

InuYasha bent down, placing small, loving kisses down Kagome's neck. Shivers were sent down her spine and she smiled up at him. InuYasha left her neck only to kisses her lips in a soft, pure kiss.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

"I'm in love with you InuYasha. You and only you."

* * *

Author's Note: **I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! :(**

Here's some other/happier news:

1. **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! .**

2. I've found a new song to listen to: Karma by Alicia Keys. 37 times now!

3. **WE'RE GETTING A NEW COMPUTER! **Yaaaa! So, then I'll have a computer in my room so I can type **WHENEVER I WANT!!!** More chappies coming out soon! :) :) :) :)

4. Hope this chappy wasn't too short for you guys. The next one should be out soon.

5. I'm going to give you guys a small hint on my big "project" that I have been working really hard on lately and that still won't be out for a while. Let's just say they're all AU's but I'm sure you'll all enjoy them. And here's you're final hint: Most of you, in not all of you, will know the story they're based on. The first one should be out around January, probably as a New Year's present. ;)

6. I've added quite a few new songs to the story, randomly putting them here and there. Just for grins, I'll tell you the one we'll (probably) see first: Solider by Destiny's Child. Of course, you'll see how I twist it to fit the story. This should be chapter 24.

7. **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET TO 200!!! PLEASE!!!**

Alright then, wow, that was a lot of shit... oh well. Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)

Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:  
6 Microsoft Word Pages; 1439 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:  
InuYasha is still afraid that Kagome will run off to Rian (even after that?!?!) so he asks Eri, Yuka, and Arisa for some help (dangerous!). They plan the perfect slow song for the couple. Can Kagome **FINALLY** prove to Inuman that she won't leave him? Fluffyness! :)

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 21:  
InuYasha's Heart


	21. InuYasha's Heart

Author's Note: Alright for the notes to peeps:

For that unknown person (and you probably reviewed this long time ago but I just now read it ;);;;;; ) there will be no lemon at the end of this story. But don't worry for you fans. This is actually a PG-13 story (okay maybe not...) but I'm playing it safe and Hojo was a bad boy :). Anyways, the point is, I have a plan (I sound like John Kerry...) that will fill everyone's need okay? Nough said, on with the damn story.

Last Time...  
_I'm in love with you  
Cuz I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

"I'm in love with you InuYasha. You and only you."

**

* * *

****  
Chapter 21  
InuYasha's Heart**

"Don't worry InuYasha!" Eri said, smiling evilly, "We know the perfect song! Don't we girls?"

The other girls nodded, "Yep."

"But does Kagome know it? I don't want to ruin the surprise," InuYasha said, nervously glancing around. He was just waiting for Kagome to pop out of nowhere. He was planning and things were getting risky.

InuYasha, however stupid we all may think he is, still could not push away the feeling in his stomach that Kagome was going to leave him for Rian. He had asked Eri, Yuka, and Arisa if they could help him and they immediately began to plan. They had pushed Kagome off with their own boyfriends who had taken her into the cafeteria for a drink (a/n: NOTHING ALCOHOLIC! lol).

"Nope. It just came out. I'm sure you know the song yourself. It's called Over and Over," Eri explained.

"By Nelly and Tim McGraw?" Yuka asked at InuYasha's confused look.

InuYasha shook his head, "Nope. Haven't heard it."

"That makes everything even better!" Arisa cried, doing a little dance in place. InuYasha and the other girls stared at her for a moment, large sweat drops rolling down their heads.

Once Arisa was done doing her little "jig", the girls formed a small huddle and InuYasha wished he had his dog ears so he could hear what the hell they were saying.

When the girls finished conversing, Arisa quickly left and zigzagged between the crowd, heading toward the door of the gym and cafeteria.

"Kagome's coming so be ready," Yuka suddenly whispered in InuYasha's ear, scaring him half to hell.

* * *

Soon (too soon in InuYasha's mind), Arisa returned with Kagome in tow, with the girl's boyfriends following behind them. 

"InuYasha can YOU tell me what's going on?" Kagome asked, a confused look on her face. InuYasha didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to spoil her surprise... whatever that surprise was anyway.

"Um... I'll tell you later, okay?" Kagome noticed the pleading look in his eyes and decided to ignore her confusion. She trusted him on telling her like he said.

* * *

"Okay, we should be ready any minute," Eri said happily once she reappeared. Neither InuYasha nor Kagome noticed she had left. 

"Eri, what's going on? You guys are planning something, I can tell," Kagome said, placing her hands on her hips and sticking her bottom lip out in a cute pout. InuYasha smiled to himself, telling himself not to pick her off the ground and kiss her.

"You'll see Kagome," Arisa said, smiling happily. Suddenly, Kagome heard the music to a song begin to play. She had never heard it before.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, holding out a hand, "Will you dance with me?"

Kagome quickly nodded and took his hand. InuYasha wrapped his fingers around hers and lead her back to the famous corner. Kagome could have sworn her friends were beaming when they left.

They took the usual stance and Kagome leaned forward, resting her head on InuYasha's chest.

"Listen to the music," InuYasha whispered in her ear.

_And it hurts so bad, yeah  
__Cause it's all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again  
__I replay it over and over again  
__And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
__Nooo  
__I can't wait to see you  
__Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
__That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
__And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
__Being mad about the same things  
__Over and over again  
__About the same things  
__Over and over again  
__Ohh  
__But I think she's leaving  
__Ooh man she's leaving  
__I don't know what else to do  
__I can't go on not loving you_

"InuYasha," Kagome murmured, pulling away slightly to look up at him. "Does this have anything to do with Rian?" InuYasha merely nodded.

"InuYasha you know I only love you!"

"Yeah but... it hurts so bad. Just the thought of you two together..." InuYasha paused as the main chorus began to play again.

_Cause its all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again  
__And I can't keep picturing you with him  
__And it hurts so bad, yeah  
__Cause its all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again  
__I replay it over and over again yeah  
__And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
__Nooo_

"InuYasha, you know I could never leave you!" Kagome protested but InuYasha silenced her with a soft kiss.

"But you went with Hojo," InuYasha stated, looking away slightly.

Kagome looked at InuYasha; she couldn't believe this! InuYasha was actually doubting her! He must have asked help from Eri, Yuka, and Arisa for the song help but still...

"InuYasha," Kagome tried, wanting to make InuYasha believe her.

InuYasha didn't look at her. He couldn't. He didn't know where his heart sat. He knew he loved Kagome, that was fact. But did she love him? That... was the question.

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped at him, forcing him to look at her by setting one hand on each side of his face, pulling him to her.

Kagome stared hard into InuYasha's eyes but didn't see anything that could help sort out his feelings.

_I remember the day you left  
__I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
__When you said that you would leave  
__I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
__But I see clearly now  
__And this choice I made keep playing in my head  
__Over and over again  
__Playing my head  
__Over and over again  
__Ohh  
__I think she's leaving  
__Ooh man she's leaving  
__I don't know what else to do  
__I can't go on not loving you_

Kagome smiled, "You do know you are very stubborn? You won't listen to me, you won't listen to your heart." Kagome leaned forward, resting her forehead on his. InuYasha smiled slightly.

"InuYasha.." Kagome continued, "You know what your heart is saying. You know I love you. Just listen to your heart. I love you, and only you. I could never love someone as much as you."

InuYasha smiled brightly before kissing the tip of her nose, their foreheads still touching. After he broke the soft sweet kiss, InuYasha smiled slyly, "What about our first pup?"

At the Kagome blushed furiously and InuYasha laughed before folding his arms around her. Kagome continued to blush, maybe not as red, as she curled up against his chest and welcomed his warmth.

_Cause its all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again  
__And I can't keep picturing you with him  
__And it hurts so bad, yeah  
__Cause its all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again  
__I replay it over and over again  
__And I can't take it I can't shake it  
__Nooo_

"InuYasha, I'm sorry," Kagome murmured, her face still buried in his chest.

"About what?"

"Well... if this is how bad you felt about Rian, I can't imagine how bad you felt when I went with Hojo. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I realized you missed me as much as I missed you." InuYasha smiled to himself.

_Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
__From all this pain you've put me through  
__Every time I close my eyes I like it down  
__I can't go on not loving you  
__Cause its all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again  
__And I can't keep picturing you with him  
__And it hurts so bad, yeah  
__Cause its all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again  
__I replay it over and over again  
__And I can't take it I can't shake it  
__Nooo  
__Cause its all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again  
__And I can't keep picturing you with him  
__And it hurts so bad, yeah  
__Cause its all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again  
__I replay it over and over again  
__And I can't take it I can't shake it  
__Nooo_

"Did it keep replaying itself in your head?" Kagome asked. "The whole question scene?"

"Yeah... and that damn mistake I made. I couldn't shake it, like in the song. I felt horrible. Especially when that song came on. I really did feel invisible to you."

"You may have been invisible in my eyes, but you certainly were **very** clear in my mind. I couldn't get your smirk out of my head or how hurt you looked when I started to dance with him."

"Yep, I was pissed."

_Over and Over again  
__Over and Over again  
__Cause it's all in my head_

As the song ended, the two separated. But InuYasha didn't let go of Kagome's hand.

"InuYasha, how did you pick that song?" Kagome asked. It was a wonderful song, if you ignored the situation it had pressed onto her, and she had actually enjoyed it.

"I didn't pick it. Your friends did. I explained myself to the guys and they asked the girls. I have no clue what the songs was even called or who sings it."

"We can ask later," Kagome replied, stopping.

When Kagome stopped InuYasha turned and faced her, "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"InuYasha, you know I love you but... do you love me?"

InuYasha was suddenly at her side, his arms around her and pulling her to him.

"Don't you **ever** think I don't love you again. I love you with all my heart and nothing can ever change it."

Kagome smiled, "Gotcha."

InuYasha pulled back, confused, "What?"

Suddenly, Kagome pressed her mouth to his in a forceful kiss. InuYasha responded as any smart guy would and kissed her back.

After a brief moment, Kagome pulled away sharply.

"What the hell was that for wench?!" InuYasha asked before quickly adding, "Not that I didn't enjoy it."

"Just a kiss." Kagome smiled at him mysteriously and InuYasha suddenly had the feeling that she knew something he didn't.

"Can I have a hint?" InuYasha pleaded, wanting to know what she was thinking of and what had brought on that fiery kiss.

"Let's just say, it's about something you said earlier. And I was just responding." Kagome continued to smile.

"Whatever wench," InuYasha murmured, giving her quizzing stares.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" a tissed picked Kagome, even though she was smiling from the nickname.

"Too bad wench."

"STOP!"

InuYasha chuckled but still ignored her request. Scooping her up bridal style, InuYasha kissed her forehead while whispering, "You'll always be _my_ little wench."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay first off, this may seem sad to yall, but I forgot... do Eri and the other girls know about InuYasha... like the REAL InuYasha??? Like half-demon, 500 years in past, fighting evil demons??? Criks... I forget what happened in my own story. T.T Sad yes I know. 

That was fun! I enjoyed typing this! :) So... well, I hope you all saw my old posted author's note. If not, please read it. Oh and I hope I get tons o emails for it! :) ::wink wink::

If anyone can guess what brought on Kagome's fiery kiss, I'll give them a purty picture of the couple! And I will send out the picture to **ALL** winners, not just the first few! So good luck! (Maybe it's just since I'm the author but I think its was easy it figure out).

Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)  
Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length: A long chappy today! Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
8 Microsoft Word Pages; 2142 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:  
More slow songs means more slow dances. InuYasha and Kagome talk about life before Kagome met InuYasha and fell down the well, and how she plans to spend life after the dance and after the jewel is complete, including what happened to Kagome's mysterious father.

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 22:  
Simple and Clean


	22. Rachele

I was just about finished with The Sakura G. Newsletter Issue 2 when I recieved a phone call from one of my friends.

"Rachele's dead." my friend told me and I went to the local news stations website and saw the story.

I'm sorry it has taken so long for these chapters to actually be typed but since yesterday morning, my very close friend Rachele died in a plane crash. She had promised to see me at school next week... So, I have no idea when the next chapters will be out.

Sorry guys, but I don't have the heart at the moment.

Sakura G. 


	23. Simple and Clean

Author's Note: Thank you all soooooo much for your support. I'm feeling much better but I don't think I want to go back to school Monday. But thank you all. Many reviews were very kind and no, no one threatened me to hurry up. For this, you all get the next chapter! I hope all enjoy it!

Well, we had a few winners and congrats to you all! If you got the email, and not the picture, EMAIL ME SO I CAN GET IT RIGHT! Anyways, I'm not going to say the answer but if you figured it out, it's foreshadowing!!! ::hint hint wink wink:: And I found out that the picture isn't from the second movie but hey, it's a nice picture so don't complain!

MERRY NEW YEARS!!! HOPE YALL HAD FUN!

I GOT THE INUYASHA MOVIE 2!!!! IT'S AMAZING!!!! If you want the info, email me and I'll tell you. I'm sure you're all dying to read the chappy so...

Last Time...  
"Can I have a hint?" InuYasha pleaded, wanting to know what she was thinking of and what had brought on that fiery kiss.  
"Let's just say, it's about something you said earlier. And I was just responding." Kagome continued to smile.  
"Whatever wench," InuYasha murmured, giving her quizzing stares.  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" a tissed picked Kagome, even though she was smiling from the nickname.  
"Too bad wench."  
"STOP!"  
InuYasha chuckled but still ignored her request. Scooping her up bridal style, InuYasha kissed her forehead while whispering, "You'll always be my little wench."

* * *

**Chapter 22  
Simple and Clean**

"You're little wench eh?" Kagome said smiling as InuYasha placed her feet back onto the ground. Taking his hand, they began to head back to the other girls.

"Yep. You are my little wench and no one else's. Koga or Hojo will never have you. Oh and not Rian either." InuYasha smirked.

"So? Did everything work?" Eri quickly asked when they arrived back to the girls and their boyfriends. InuYasha merely nodded. Suddenly, more music began to play.

"Seems like we have another slow song to dance to," Kagome noted as she heard the semi-slow yet steady beat. She turned to her friends. "Any idea what song this is?" All three girls, shockingly, shook their heads.

"No... I've never heard it before. Odd yes I know," Eri replied as InuYasha, Kagome, and the girls boyfriends stood with their jaws to the ground and their eyes wide open. "Whaaaaat?" she asked, "Is it truly that weird for me not to know a song?"

"Let's go Kagome," InuYasha said, his hand still in hers, and he led her back to their corner as the first lines of the song began to play.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

'Oh dear,' Kagome thought as she and InuYasha arrived at their corner. 'This is going to be an interesting song.' Suddenly, Kagome realized her head was resting against InuYasha's chest and they were rocking slowly back and forth.

"Kagome?" came InuYasha's voice and Kagome could feel his breath flutter across the top of her head.

_You're giving me too many things  
lately you're all I need  
you smiled at me and said,_

"Yes InuYasha?"

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
but does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
what I meant when I said, No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple_

"Well... I've met your entire family... everyone except your father. Um... if it's not a bother, what happened to him?" InuYasha asked timidly, as if Kagome would break down crying. Kagome seemed to freeze in his arms.

"My father?" Kagome murmured and she pulled herself away from InuYasha's grasp and turned her back on him.

"You don't have to tell me. If you don't want to," InuYasha quickly added. But Kagome merely shook her head.

"No, you deserve to know. I have never told anyone so you should feel proud I guess. Not even Eri, Arisa, and Yuka know." InuYasha waited as Kagome seemed to be collecting her thoughts.

"My father was a priest. My grandpa had actually been able to convince him to become one," Kagome chuckled. InuYasha continued to wait. "One day, he... he lost it. He cracked. He began running around, claiming to see demons darting about and began terrorizing the city. He... he killed three people. They locked him up and... took his sword and hid it in the well house. He died three days after being in the asylum."

"Kagome..." InuYasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling him to her. He could smell salt; Kagome was crying. Her body shook slightly as InuYasha held her there. But Kagome wasn't finished.

"I... I never told you but... the sword... it was yours," Kagome murmured between the tears.

"What?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"It's the Tetsusaiga. It's **your** sword. I never realized it until when you first made it transform." InuYasha froze. How could this be? Why would Kagome's father have his sword in the 'future'? How was that possible?

"My father also left a journal. But he burned it in his final hours, saying something about not wanting his children to learn of the great past, the past of the demons." InuYasha took his arms from around Kagome and turned her around so he could face her.

"Do you think your father had been to the feudal era? Did he come to my time like you do?" Kagome simply nodded.

'This is unreal...' InuYasha thought. 'Kagome's father came to my time? Where was I? Was I born yet?'

"InuYasha, can we get off this subject? For now?" Kagome looked into his eyes and InuYasha could easily tell she was pleading with him. He nodded.

"Of course." InuYasha wiped away Kagome's tears and placed a small kiss on her forehead, before pulling her back to his chest.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

"InuYasha, promise you'll never let me go," Kagome whispered.

InuYasha answered without hesitating, "Never. I will never let you go. I promise."

_The daily things  
That keep us all busy  
All confusing me that's when you came to me and said, _

_Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something are that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

"Kagome? Can I ask you another question?" InuYasha asked after waiting a while. Kagome had finally calmed down but InuYasha didn't want to upset her again.

"Sure... what do you want to know?"

"What are you planning to do once the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead? Will... will you stay here, in your time? Or..." InuYasha took a deep breath before going on, "Will you come and stay with me... and the others?" Kagome, once again, froze in his arms. She had never thought of that.

_Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before_

After a moment of thought, Kagome was ready to answer InuYasha's powerful question. "I think I'll do the same thing as I do now. Practically live there but come back here to my time every now and then. I couldn't leave you. Not now." Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha and hugged tightly. InuYasha smiled and hugged her back.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

"What was thing like before you met me?" InuYasha asked, both of them still in a bear hug. Kagome poked her head up at him and smiled.

"Very, very boring. Without you and all of the nutty adventures we go on, I would never get to have any fun or joke around with my true friends! But, I would be getting better grades and wouldn't have so much homework." Kagome chuckled before leaning her head back against InuYasha's chest.

"So, meeting me was a good thing, right?"

"At first it was bad because I had homework and school. But now, I truly don't care. Yes, meeting you was a good thing."

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

And even when the song ended, Kagome and InuYasha remained in their tight hug, relishing the feel of one another, knowing that neither of the two would ever leave the other.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright well I hope you all enjoyed it. A little short but the next chapter should take so long next time. Hopefully that is... :);;;;;;; 

I've started to listen to new music, no more Lion King for me! :) Anyways, I got Good Charlotte (The Young and the Hopeless) and Simple Plan (Still Not Gettin Any) for Christmas and I've been listening to that. My new songs: The Story of My Old Man: 8 Times & Jump: 3 Times. Not much now but by the time I'm done with this chapter, the next chapter for Wanted By Many, and my next holiday oneshot, it'll be a lot more!!! :)

Hey Anime-Devil-101, for some reason, I cannot email you the Sakura G. Newsletter. It keeps coming back. Email me and we'll discuss it. ;)

Okay well we're almost to 300 reviews which would really make my day. Do you think we can do it soon? ::readers: OF COURSE!:: Alright then! On to 300!!!

Alright then, Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)  
Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

Length:  
6 Microsoft Word Pages; 1781 Words

Preview of the Next Chapter:  
Well, the girls had a song to sing and now it's the guy's song! Oh InuYasha! Tis time for your wonderful dancing and singing in front of everyone!!!

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 23:  
The Guy's Song


	24. The Guy's Song

**Author's Note**: Well, I'm typing this chappy sooner that planned. Oh well... okay well, actually I don't have a lot to say to all of you. However, here are some important things for some people. You can skip this if you don't see your name but just remember _there may be a few surprises hidden inside :hint hint wink wink:_

Okay, **Inu luvz Kag and only Kagome**, this is responding to your review for chapter one (ya I know, took me long enough...). All I really have to say is... wow... um, thanks:)  
**Rachel Tessen**, hehehe, HE'S MINE NOW! Oh and bout the Harry potter, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe. We'll see. I've got enough stuff to write for now. :sweatdrop:  
**Ericka**, thanks so much for your ideas and support! I've slipped the chapters in but we won't see them for a while. Any ideas for a song (or more than one) that would fit that situation?  
**Inuyasha'smainsqueaze**, wow... thanks a lot! And yes, I have plans for the two at the end. Don't worry, you'll be satisfied! _:hint hint wink wink:  
_**Laniara**, I'm so sorry! I hope your friend is okay! Everything here is really sad and everyone is depressed but we'll move on! Thank you so much for your review, I truly enjoyed it!  
**Anime-Devil-101**, well, we think alike now don't we. _:hint hint wink wink:_. I already have a _few_ plans for that song and our couple. ;) Oh and the email I send the Sakura G. Newsletter out with is the same one that is on my profile: no pressure at all! Thanks for the review. LET'S HIT 300!  
**inuyasha-is-my-lyfe**, I have thought of using that song but I have not decided just yet. Yes, there are plenty of reasons but I'm still not sure... Oh and for Simple Plan? Let's just say, that's already on the list. ;) Actually, it's coming soon. Maybe in 3 or 4 chappies. _:hint hint wink wink:  
_**K.M.**, alright here's the info: The movie came out on December 28, 2004. I got mine off of Amazon . com but I'm sure best buy . com and some other places have it. Believe me, you'll _LOVE_ it!  
**Pyro Rocker Maniac Latina-Sama**, I just have to say this: thanks, I think. (lol.) ;) Thanks for the review!  
**inu-chan'slilgirl**, sorry, but it'd be a little odd if I kept switching. If you mean as so we can see what Sango and the others are up to, we'll be seeing her and Miroku in Kagome's time quite soon. _:hint hint wink wink:_ And no, I would never ignore a request. I am glad you reviewed and requested it but I just wanted to make it clear that I would never read a request without at least saying _something_.  
**ladyjasmine12**, thanks for the input! I'll think about it and will tell you when I've decided.

Okay well that's all of it! Wow... anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the little _secrets_ I've slipped in there and enjoy the chappy that approaches!

**Key**:  
_italic, _**bold** - the song being sung and what that person does while he says it  
_italic_ - song (being sung by the guys)

**Last Time**...  
_Hold me  
whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
nothing's like before_

And even when the song ended, Kagome and InuYasha remained in their tight hug, relishing the feel of one another, knowing that neither of the two would ever leave the other.

* * *

**Chapter 23  
The Guy's Song**

"Kagome, what do you mean I have to go with them?" InuYasha cried, eyes wide.

"You have to! You'll draw attention to yourself if you don't and hey, it may be fun!" Kagome said smiling, pushing InuYasha's back.

"Come on InuYasha, you'll like it!" Den said, smiling. Suddenly, Kagome didn't like the glint in his eyes. She glanced over at the other two boys to see that Zakuku and Michieru had the same look. Kagome abruptly stopped pushing InuYasha and he fell forward and almost landed nose first to the ground.

"Why'd you stop pushing me! I almost fell over because of you!" InuYasha cried. But Kagome didn't answer him; she simply continued to stare at her friend's three boyfriends.

InuYasha turned and followed her gaze and caught the eyes of the three boys. _I know that look._ InuYasha thought. _Maybe I should go with them... that look means it's going to be a fun song... what should I do?_

"I'll go," InuYasha eventually said and his voice seemed to snap Kagome out of her stupor.

"Wh-what?" Kagome said, puzzled. "Did you just agree to go with them?"

"Well a moment ago you were _pushing_ me to go with them! What's wrong with you today wen-" but InuYasha suddenly stopped. Kagome, as soon as he began to speak the word wench her eyes were filled with flames and were aimed at his head. "Um... I mean, what's with you today wen-anyway?" InuYasha said, taking a step back.

"Don't worry Kagome," Michieru said. "We'll make sure InuYasha is okay. It's not like he'll get the lead anyway."

"Come on InuYasha, we'll teach you the song," Zakuku said, leading InuYasha away.

"W-wait a second Zakuku!" Kagome called but he ignored her and continued to lead InuYasha toward the stage that had been set up.

"Don't **worry** Kagome," Michieru said again, starting to follow Zakuku with Den at his side. "We'll take _good_ care of him! Believe me."

Kagome watched the men disappear into the crowd, heading toward the same stage she had preformed on earlier.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Yuka said, trying to cheer her friend up. "You treat him like a toddler. InuYasha can take care of himself."

_Not in this day and time. _Kagome thought, putting on a fake smile for her friends. _Not in this day and time._

"So, you ready to impress Kagome InuYasha?" Den asked as he and the other guys, along with InuYasha, stood behind the stage. After twenty minutes of preparation, InuYasha had the song, and the moves down and the other guys learned that he was a fast learner.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this thing over with," InuYasha murmured, glancing down at his ridiculous outfit. He had liked his clothes that Kagome's mother had purchased for him but this... whatever _this_ was, was driving him crazy! InuYasha couldn't see how Zakuku, Den, and Michieru could stand wearing them!

The suit was tight on him, not really his size, but at least the black pants were okay. He had to wear two layers and then the guys had forced him into wearing a black jacket! InuYasha began sweating which did not make him feel any better. And he had abandoned the tie he had come with but Den gave him one that looked a little different, instead of hanging down, it was a small bow.

_Be glad Den knows how to tie ties, unlike Kagome. Dear God she almost killed me! _InuYasha thought, reflecting on the ordeal.

"Show time," Michieru said smiling and InuYasha stood behind him, like he was taught.

_Good boy! _InuYasha thought, knowing that would be the exact thing Kagome would say if she saw him.

"Ladies!" came someone, a male, voice. If Kagome hadn't told him about the intercom before, he would have caused some trouble. "Put your hands up for our wonderful _gentlemen_!" InuYasha could hear the girls cheering and clapping but mostly laughter. InuYasha wasn't surprised. This song was most defiantly **NOT** for gentlemen.

_Do it.  
Whoo, little nasty girl  
(Yo man, see that?)  
Damn!_

All of the girls began to scream and cheer as the guys stepped out onto the stage and like with the girl's performance, each row of men striking a pose.

_This is **so** stupid!_ InuYasha thought as he too struck a pose. He could see Kagome, jus to his left, smiling widely. InuYasha blushed softly.

_Yo Yo Yo Yo  
Hey girl I like your flava  
Wish I could be your neighba  
Must be coffee by the way you shakin your perk-u-later  
I'm the smooth operator  
Hot mommy motivator  
What I really wanna do  
Put that thing on you_

_Why do I have to sing **AND** dance! _InuYasha thought angrily. _Singing is okay I guess but this crazy dancing... damn it why didn't I say no when I had the chance?_

_  
Butter up yo hot potato  
Gettin more dough then bakers  
Rim's spinnin like I knew your break is  
You got it all give me a call  
I'm ballin like the Lakers_

_InuYasha has no clue what this song is saying,_ Kagome thought as she smiled at the dog demon. He was dancing awkwardly while the other guys were smooth. _Heh... he has no idea who the Lakers are or what any of this stuff is. Wonder what he'll do when we get to the chorus. _Kagome simply smirked at the idea.

_  
Hey ma now I won't chase ya  
Sweetheart ignore them haters  
Let's have some fun  
Bittys' got me on the run  
Come on girl get this paper_

_Well honey (Whatcha got Mr. Mans)  
I got a lot of money (I don't see no keys in my hands)  
Could you be my nasty girl  
And let me do that dirty dance witchu (If you want just give me money)  
Mommy (Ooo Whee Poppi)  
Shake that sexy body (Do you like what you see?)  
I just wanna nasty girl  
now tell me is that nasty girl you? (I can love you long time)_

**_THIS IS NOT A GOOD SONG TO BE SINGING TO KAGOME! _**InuYasha's brain screamed to him and he suddenly realized his mistake. Luckily, Kagome wasn't mad at him but of course, he didn't know that. _**HOW COULD I HAVE THOUGHT SHE WOULD LIKE THIS SONG! **Oh, but I can't stop **now**. What to do, what to do._

_I'm in the Escalade, you in the Navigator  
You talkin dirty wanna serve me in the elevator  
Wanna give it to me now not later  
Mommy's body was a dime, can't hate her  
What a brother gonna do when the bitty rolls through  
Who's lookin just like Jada  
We hit the elevator  
Of course there's always haters  
But it didn't matter yo  
We were puttin on a show  
Free for all your spectators  
Mommy threw it like a champ (Yo wait up)  
Yo I didn't even know her name (What?)_

InuYasha was confused, _I know her name. It's Kagome. What **is** this song talking about?_ InuYasha glanced up at Kagome, hoping to get some answers. But she was practically on the floor, clutching her stomach and laughing so hard, along with all of the other girls.

_Bitty's opened up your eyes  
Haters better recognize  
that Nitty got this playa_

Suddenly, InuYasha realized something. They weren't laughing at **him**, they were laughing at **him. **To be clearer, he and another boy had accidentally made their way to the front of the stage and were now completely alone.

_Crud._

_Well honey, _**InuYasha, nervous, began acting like he was talking to the boy to his left who turned out to be Den.**

**Den quickly replied, **_Whatcha got Mr. Mans?  
I got a lot of money. _**InuYasha held out his hand, as if asking for money.**

_I don't see no keys in my hands, _**Den answered, smiling slightly while pulling his keys from his pocket. He jangled them in front of InuYasha's face before shrugging as if he was saying 'Oh well, too bad.'**_  
Could you be my nasty girl? _**InuYasha slipped up next to Den and wrapped an arm around his waist and looked down into his eyes. It was all the two boys could to but laugh.**_  
And let me do that dirty dance witchu._ **InuYasha let his fall to Den's ass and, even though he was already about to burst in laughter, gave it a quick squeeze, causing Den to let out a high-pitched squeal.**

_If you want just give me money. _**Like InuYasha had done before, Den held out his hand, as if demanding money. But the smile did not fade from his face.**_  
Mommy, _**Once again, InuYasha gave Den's ass a quick squeeze.  
**_Ooo Whee Poppi! _**Den gave another high-pitch squeal before acting like he was blushing and he pulled away from InuYasha and started to dance like any female would.**_  
Shake that sexy body! _**InuYasha shouted. He could barely speak, afraid he would laugh.**

_Do you like what you see? _**Den shook his ass one more time before approaching InuYasha again.**_  
I just wanna nasty girl, _**InuYasha stated simply, smiling. **_Now tell me is that nasty girl you?_

_I can love you long time. _**Den ran a finger up and down InuYasha's chest. But he quickly pulled away as the rest of the dancers surrounded them, hiding them from the laughing girls.**

"Great idea!" came Zakuku's voice from somewhere. When the chorus comes around, do it again!" InuYasha glanced at Den and they both broke out in chuckles, slipping to the back of the stage, still hiding behind the rest of the dancers.

_I gotta pick my date up  
To dinner I'm a take her  
Last time we sexed I had her crawlin like an alligator_

_Alligator? What's an alligator? _InuYasha thought as he and Den stayed in the back, barely moving to the music.  
_  
She just came from jamaica  
The land of booty shaka's  
Her names Candy  
Give it to her nasty  
Sometimes I even taste her  
I'm here right now she's dressed up  
Hourglass shape, long hair, makeup  
Lookin downtown, she said right now "I want it now, I'm straight up"_  
_We're standin face to face, uh  
I knew right where to take her  
That private room called the bathroom  
Uh oh, here's comes the waiter_

_Well honey  
Whatcha got Mr. Mans?  
I got a lot of money  
I don't see no keys in my hands  
Could you be my nasty girl?  
And let me do that dirty dance witchu  
__If you want just give me money  
Mommy!  
Ooo Whee Poppi!  
Shake that sexy body!  
Do you like what you see?  
I just wanna nasty girl  
now tell me is that nasty girl you?  
I can love you long time  
_  
_East coast  
West coast  
Worldwide  
North side  
South side  
Let's ride  
Let's party all night  
Nasty girls come inside_

_Honey, _**InuYasha picked up their routine, quickly making his way from the back of the stage to the front.**

**Den quickly followed him and said his lines, **_Whatcha got Mr. Mans? _

I got a lot of money.

_I don't see no keys in my hands. _

Could you be my nasty girl? **InuYasha got down on one knee, setting his hands on Den's thighs while he spoke, causing the girls to laugh even more.**_ And let me do that dirty dance witchu. _**InuYasha began creeping his hand down the side of Den's thigh, heading toward his ass.**

_If you want just give me money. _**Like before, Den held out his hand as if demanding money.  
**_  
Mommy! _**InuYasha quickly removed his hands and stood.**

_Ooo Whee Poppi! _**Den took a step back before dancing like a woman, shaking his ass and causing the crowd, and all of the other guys to laugh even harder.**

Shake that sexy body!

_Do you like what you see? _

I just wanna nasty girl, **InuYasha said, getting back down on one knee as Den continued to dance. **_Now tell me is that nasty girl you?_

**Den put his hands on the crouched InuYasha's shoulders, still dancing, **_I can love you long time!_

* * *

_Author's Note_: YAY! I'M DONE! 

Do you know how odd it was to write to that song! That was weird... yet somehow, fun.

Wow... just looking at that first author's note, it's a whole page long! Man, this was a long chappy!

Wow... tons of people have been giving me there input of the story and I've had three songs requested in the last chapter! Amazing! Just think of me as the local DJ, request any songs you want, even if they fit the story/characters or not! And who know, maybe you'll see them appear! _:hint hint wink wink:_

**I'M OFFICALLY 14! MY BIRTHDAY WAS FEBRUARY 2 AND NOW I'M 14! YAY!**

Yep, so we've all learned a little bit bout Kagome's dad last time. Don't worry, he wasn't a bad guy, but you'll learn more about him and his tie with InuYasha/InuYasha's dad later on. :evil grin:

There is one thing that my Sakura G. Newsletter needs: Your stories/fanart/comics/anything! So here's what I'm doing. If you have a good issue you want to talk about, whether it be about InuYasha, fanfiction, episodes, anything really, send it to me and it might be posted here! Send in your comics, fanart, and I might even put some stories in too! So send me anything you got and hey, YOU could be in the Sakura G. Newsletter and get your work viewed! PLEASE NOTE: MAKE SURE YOUR FILE OR WHATEVER IS A DECENT SIZE WHEN SENDING IT TO ME. ANYTHING PAST 1 MB WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED. AND MAKE SURE IT IS CENSORED AT LEAST TO _SOME_ DEGREE.

Just watched the Super Bowl half time show. Saw Paul. Cried. Rachele was a big fan...

Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)  
Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

**Length**:  
9 Microsoft Word Pages; 2983 Words

**Preview of the Next Chapter**:  
Uh-oh. Yuka, Eri, and Arisa are mad at their boys for what they did (I swear, they're all nuts)! And now they've broken up with their guys! But the girls are lonely and are looking for new men. Since the stage is still out, they decide, why not put on a performance to make those boys wish they had never done their show? Oh boy.

Next time, in The Dance!

Chapter 23:  
Solider


	25. WANTED: Solider

**_Author's Note:_** Wow! Lots of song requests! You guys keep requesting like that and we'll have a LOT more chappies! Speak of which, I counted up and we are about half way (not including any of those requested songs). Yep **HALFWAY**. Scary eh?  
One note: After looking something up, I noted that I had spelled one of Kagome's friends name wrong. It is not Arisa, it is Arimi. From now on, I shall call her by her "real" name. Sorry about the mess up folks. :)  
Well, on with the chappy!

**_Key:_**  
_italic ITALIC:_ song someone is singing followed by backup

**_Last Time..._  
**_Do you like what you see?  
I just wanna nasty girl, _**InuYasha said, getting back down on one knee as Den continued to dance. **_Now tell me is that nasty girl you?  
_**Den put his hands on the crouched InuYasha's shoulders, still dancing, **_I can love you long time!_

* * *

_**Chapter 24  
****WANTED: Solider**_

Tears washed down her cheeks while her mouth hung open in surprise. She, nor her friends, had ever heard something that hurt so much.

"You're kidding right?" she whispered, the loud music pounding in their ears drowning her out.

Somehow however, he heard it and shook his head, "No," he replied. "I'm just kind of sick of you. Believe me, you're a wonderful girl and all the years we've known each other, everything we've gone through, it's been fun. But now... I just wanna move on."

She dimly nodded and whispered a soft "Okay" before turning and running as fast as she could, the tears heavier than ever, her friends chasing after her. As soon as she reached the bleachers, she collapsed, her worried friends hovering over her.

"Do you want us to go hurt him?" one asked.

"Do you want us to talk to him?" the other suggested.

"Do you want us to request a song to get back at him?" the final one quizzed.

She froze and turned to her friends, "Guys, you mean so much to me. Yuka, you're idea is great. A song, any song, to show them... to show all four of them..."

Yuka smiled, "I'm on it." Suddenly she was gone, swallowed by the enormous dancing crowd.

"Is she going to be okay?" InuYasha asked, sipping from a soda Kagome had gotten him from the concessions stand.

"I think so. Arimi and Michieru have known each other since they were first graders. They started going out two years ago. But none of us figured this would happen," Kagome replied.

"So what are they going to do?"

"Well, it seems those three are going to show him what he's missing out on in a dance. What song it will be, I have no idea."

As soon as Kagome finished, a new song began playing and Kagome groaned.

_Anything but THIS song... PLEASE!_ Kagome thought, watching along InuYasha as the stage (yes, it's still set up) lights began flashing in rhythm to the music. The three girls approached from the back, each dressed in their dresses from the Naughty Girl song. Sly grins topped all of their faces but Arimi's was the biggest. Kagome heard a loud sigh and turned to see the three boys behind them. Zakuku, Michieru, and Den all sat behind them, each having a wonderful grin of sadness upon a/n: I have no idea what a wonderful grin of sadness looks like, but it sounds cool.

"What's wrong with you two?" InuYasha asked Zakuku and Den.

"All because of this guy here," Zakuku pointed at Michieru, "We lost our girlfriends. They both dumped us and said they won't come back unless Michieru accepts Arimi."

"Nani?" Kagome cried, surprised in her friends devious ways.

Michieru nodded his head, "Sorry guys but..." he sighed.

_We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin'(LEANIN')_

Kagome, InuYasha, Michieru, Den, and Zakuku's heads all spun toward the stage as Arimi began singing, the other two singing backup.

_Open their mouth their grill gleamin'(GLEAMIN')  
__Candy paint, keep that whip clean and(CLEAN AND)  
__(THEY ALWAYS BE TALKIN THAT COUNTRY SLANG, WE LIKE)  
__They keep that beat that be in the back beatin'(BEATIN')  
__Eyes be so low from there chief(CHIEF AND)  
I love how he keep my body screamin'(SCREAMIN')  
__A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility_

"Exactly who are they talking about?" InuYasha asked. "Because it sounds like they're talking about Michieru to me."

"You're right InuYasha!" Kagome cried. She quickly turned around to face Michieru. "Michieru, she's trying to make up with you! Not get revenge or anything along those lines!" Kagome turned to Den and Zakuku, "And the girls are just backing up their friend! Did they really breakup with you? What did they say?"

Den and Zakuku looked at each other before answering Kagome, "They said, 'We'll be right back. We're leaving to go dance with Arimi.'"

Kagome and InuYasha fell over in their seats. After fixing their posture Kagome cried, "You idiots! They didn't break up with you! They went to dance!"

_If his status ain't hood  
__I ain't checkin' for him  
__Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
__I need a soldier  
__That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
__If you know what I mean_

Arimi and the other girls winked. Both Kagome looked at each and rolled their eyes, smiling.

_Why is it, _Kagome thought, _that everyone who falls in love gets so damn stupid!_ Kagome paused. _Wait a minute, that includes me!_

_If his status ain't hood  
__I ain't checkin' for him  
__Betta be street if he looking at me  
__I need a soldier  
__That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
__And he betta be street_

InuYasha wrapped a protective arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her to his side. He bent down and whispered into her ear softly.

"Am I considered a solider, not being scared to stand up for you?"

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek, "You're more than a solider to me."

_We like dem boys up top from the BK(BK)  
__Know how to flip that money three ways(THREE WAYS)  
__Always ridin' big on the freeway(FREEWAY)  
__(WIT THAT EAST COAST SLANG THAT US COUNTRY GIRL WE LIKE)  
__Low cut caesars wit the deep waves(DEEP WAVES)  
__So quick to snatch up your Arimi(ARIMI)  
Always comin down poppin our way(OUR WAY)  
__(TELLIN US THAT COUNTRY GIRLS THE KINDA GIRL THEY LIKE)_

Michieru smiled, seeing as how the girls had switched out the names. Maybe it had been a stupid idea to break up with Arimi. They had known each other for so long, been going out for so long.

_Damnit Michieru_, Michieru thought, mentally thwacking himself. _You let a beautiful girl you love leave... at least she's **willing** to come back._

_If his status ain't hood  
__I ain't checkin' for him  
__Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
__I need a soldier  
__That ain't scared to stand up for me  
__Known to carry big things  
__If you know what I mean _

_If his status ain't hood  
__I ain't checkin' for him  
__Betta be street if he looking at me  
__I need a soldier  
__That ain't scared to stand up for me  
__Gotta know to get dough  
__And he betta be street _

_I know some soldiers in here  
__WHERE THEY AT, WHERE THEY AT  
They wanna take care of me  
__WHERE THEY AT_

Jealousy suddenly reared in the minds and hearts of Michieru, Den, and Zakuku as all the other guys who had been watching began to stand and whistle.

The thoughts of _How dare they whistle at **MY** girl!_ swept through their minds. InuYasha smiled at the three, knowing exactly how they felt. He tightened his hold around Kagome's waist, making sure she was there.

_I know some soldiers in here  
__WHERE THEY AT, WHERE THEY AT  
__Don't mind takin one for me  
__WHERE THEY AT  
__I know some soldiers in here  
__WHERE THEY AT, WHERE THEY AT  
__They wanna spend that on me  
__WHERE THEY AT  
__I know some soldiers in here  
__WHERE THEY AT, WHERE THEY AT  
__Wouldn't mind puttin that on me  
__WHERE THEY AT_

_I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight(STRONG TONIGHT)  
__Just might give one the phone tonight(PHONE TONIGHT)  
__Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight(ZONE TONIGHT)  
__He don't know it might be on tonight(ON TONIGHT)  
__Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right(TALKIN' RIGHT)  
__He the type that might change my life(CHANGE MY LIFE)  
__Every time he look at me my girls be like(GIRLS BE LIKE)  
__(THAT ONE MAY BE THE ONE TONIGHT)_

Arimi smiled and stepped from the stage, walking gracefully down the front steps. She continued to sing as she walked forward, heading straight for Michieru and the others. Michieru could feel his heart pounding and soon Zakuku's and Den's heart felt the same as Eri and Yuka descended from the stairs as well.

_If his status ain't hood  
__I ain't checkin' for him  
__Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
__I need a soldier  
__That ain't scared to stand up for me  
__Known to carry big things  
__If you know what I mean _

_If his status ain't hood  
__I ain't checkin' for him  
__Betta be street if he looking at me  
__I need a soldier  
__That ain't scared to stand up for me  
__Gotta know to get dough  
__And he betta be street_

Arimi continued to walk forward until she reached Michieru. He looked up at her; the spotlights making her look like a celestial maiden. And Zakuku and Den could easily agree when Eri and Yuka arrived behind her.

_I know some soldiers in here  
__WHERE THEY AT, WHERE THEY AT  
__They wanna take care of me  
__WHERE THEY AT_

Arimi bent down and took Michieru's hand in her own and pulled him upward. He stood and they stared into each other's eyes until Eri and Yuka had pulled their own men up.

_I know some soldiers in here  
__WHERE THEY AT, WHERE THEY AT  
__Wouldn't mind puttin that on me  
__WHERE THEY AT_

"Are you my solider?" Arimi asked Michieru, standing on her tip-toes until her lips rested inches from his.

"Of course," Michieru said quickly, devouring Arimi's lips as soon as he had answered her. Their kissed lasted a long while. However, as soon as they finished, Eri, Yuka, Zakuku, Den, InuYasha, and Kagome were standing, cheering on their friend's success.

"I'm sorry Arimi," Michieru said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I was stupid. I mean, I love you, even WHEN you were gone. I just wanted to remember what it felt like to be alone again. But you know what?"

"What?" Arimi asked.

"I don't like being alone."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ You all like it? Well, I kinda do. It was okay at first but I think the endings a bit corny. Sorry bout that. Oh and sorry it took so long coming out. :);;;; 

Alright we've got a few review note thingys:  
**Kiyana Va Sala**: HA! This was a complete chapter about Kagome's friends and nothing really about her. So... I never thought of her dancing to this song either... but nice idea!  
**Brat-Bitch**: HAPPY REALLY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Lol. Email me and why don't you tell me about that story about the anime and manga. (my address is on my profile) Thanks for your output! I actually only like the cds: _The Young and the Hopeless_ and then Simple Plan's _Still Not Getting Any_. All of the other ones, like you said, suck. I'll look into the anime music. :) Oh and your French is fine.  
**Bamchick001**: YAY! Thanks SOOOOOO much for the review! It made me VERY happy!  
**amethyst-tears**: YAY! Another great review! Thank you so much for the hug too:) I truly hope you continue reading and enjoy every other song in here!

Our first usage of Japanese (other than names)! Earlier Kagome said, "nani!" Nani means what?. Pretty simple eh?  
Many people thought this was an all InuYasha/Kagome story. Hehehehe... well, you're wrong! We've got: InuYasha/Kagome, Rian/Kikio, Arimi/Michieru, Yuka/Zakuku, Eri/Den, and one or two more pairings coming soon! Wonder who they could be...?  
I just started rereading a good book that really inspired me to write this chappy. It's called The Princess Bride by S. Morgenstern (abridged by William Goldman). My favorite love story of all time and I bet you peeps out there would like it too.

Sakura G. signing out. Peace yall. ;)  
Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

**_Length:  
_**6 Microsoft Word Pages; 2169 Words

_**Preview of the Next Chapter:**_  
InuYasha knew for a long time that he was never great with names. That's partially why he, at first, didn't call Kagome by her name. But his secret is soon to be found out, along with some dirty dancing.

Next time, in The Dance!

_**Chapter 25:  
Wait A Minute... Who?**_


	26. Wait A Minute Who?

**_Author's Note:_** **YAY! IT'S OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THIS PAST YEAR AS MUCH AS I HAVE AND WILL CONTINUE TO READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY THE DANCE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! **(throws up confetti)

Okay well sorry this chapter took so long guys. I've been SUPER SUPER busy, much more than usual. We just got done redoing my room (YAY! LIME GREEN WALLS!) I really appreciate everything and for all of you holding out on me in my times of sadness and when I just didn't get those chapters out. Thank you all VERY much:)

Well, I have a feeling (okay so I know) that this is going to be one of the longest and dirtiest songs of them all. The song is Freek-A-Leek and I'm sure many of you know it. So, seeing as it is our "anniversary", I hope that it makes up for everything that has happened this past year (that's creepy sounding) like late chapters or ones you didn't approve of and you all enjoy it. ;)

If anyone would like me to edit this chapter for them (as I know of some people who would like that), please either place that request and your email in a review, or simply email me. My address is on my profile and my website.

I recently found out I didn't make it to states for my writing competition and that my friend (and competitor) beat me AGAIN so that put me off a bit. But I'm back and here is your long awaited chapter!

**_Last Time..._**

"I'm sorry Arimi," Michieru said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I was stupid. I mean, I love you, even WHEN you were gone. I just wanted to remember what it felt like to be alone again. But you know what?"  
"What?" Arimi asked.  
"I don't like being alone."

* * *

**_Chapter 25  
Wait A Minute... Who?_**

"Kagome, do you have any ideas for some songs? I'm getting tired of so many slow dances. We need something FAST!" Eri asked, leaning against on of the bleachers.

"I know, but Kramer is already filled with slow dance song requests! And he said he promised to fill them all," Kagome replied, sighing softly. They had sat out the last half hour, waiting for the slow songs to end. And when they had asked Kramer how much longer it would be, he had replied he had at least twenty more songs on the way.

"Argh! This is so boring!" Yuka suddenly cried, jumping from her seat on the bleachers, "Kramer is putting a fast song on **NOW**!"

"But Yuka – " Kagome started but Yuka was gone before she could finish.

Arimi sighed heavily, "Great... now what?"

"Well, let's wait and see if Yuka got through to Kramer," Zakuku suggested as they watched from a distance as Yuka seemed to be screaming something in the poor DJ's ear. Suddenly, she began jumping for joy, gave Kramer and nice big slap on the back, and raced back toward the rest of the gang.

"I did it guys, I did it!" she cried once she reached them. "Kramer said he won't play the rest of the slow songs! We get to dance!"

"That's great!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

"What is the next song Yuka?" Kagome asked.

Yuka shook her head, "I don't know. He didn't tell me."

Suddenly, loud music began playing through the large speakers. A voice came on that made everyone but InuYasha squeal for joy.

_"Let's take some calls from the request line. Caller number one..."_ announced the mysterious voice.

But it wasn't the only mysterious voice. As soon as the first stopped, another one started.

_"Ay, man... what's up. This Dominique from shay lil' shack bar."_

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered, "Who are these people? Where are they? And what the hell are they talking about?"

"It's a part of the song InuYasha," Kagome explained. "One is the singer of the song. Just ignore it okay?" InuYasha nodded.

_"What's up Dominique?"_

_"I wanna hear that song from Lil Jon and Petey Pablo."_

_"Aight, I got that coming right up for you. Now shout out the radio station that gave you what you wanted."_

_"Double-u boom boom b baby!"_

_Double- boom boom b? What the hell does that mean? This song doesn't make any sense!_ InuYasha thought, clutching his head.

"Come on InuYasha! Let's dance!" Kagome cried, grabbing InuYasha's hand and roughly pulling him onto the dance floor.

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Would you do it from the front?_

_Do what! I don't understand! _InuYasha's mind screamed as he stood, immobile as to what was going on, and he watched all of the other teens dance.

"Come on InuYasha! Don't just stand there!" Kagome cried.

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Would you do it from the back? _

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_What the hell! _InuYasha's mind cried as Kagome began dancing in front of him. Not that he minded but... Kagome didn't dance like **that** for nothing. She let her hips sway back and forth seductively as she set her hand's onto his chest and smiled slyly up at him.

_Fyna break it down like that!_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

It hit InuYasha like a rock does a bird (a/n: I have no idea where that came from). This song... what it was about (or what it was about so far)... why Kagome was dancing like she was... what the voice was talking about... it.

_Oh boy..._ InuYasha moaned, smiling back down at Kagome. _This is going to be fun._

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Would you do it from the front?_

InuYasha leaned forward slightly and Kagome finally seemed to notice his smile. She returned the smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning onto him as well.

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Can you take it from the back?_

As soon as Kagome wrapped her arm's around InuYasha's neck, InuYasha responded by wrapping his arm around her lower waist and pulling her closer to him. The heat between them was practically unbearable and the song had just started.

_(How you like it daddy?)  
Fyna break it down like that!  
(How you like it daddy?)_

_24, 34, 46, good and thick,  
And once you get it she'll work wit it.  
Put a face and some cute lips,  
Earring and a tongue and she'll know what to do wit it.  
Make a name for herself, and she do her $hit well,  
And know how to keep her business to herself.  
What the hell are they saying! I can't understand any of it!_

InuYasha thought in the back of his head as he continued to "dance" with Kagome.

_Come over anytime a nigga call chick,  
1 o'clock, 2 o'clock,  
(ding dong)  
And she right there.  
And she know why she came here,  
And she know where her clothes suppose to be.  
(off and over there)_

Kagome moved her hands from around InuYasha's neck and slowly but surely untucked his shirt from his nice pants. As soon as it was untucked she began moving her hands up his chest, slowly and seductively, leaving little, feather-like traces over his strong body.

_Sniff a little coke, take a little x,  
Smoke a little weed, drink a little bit._

InuYasha groaned softly as he felt Kagome's touch and leaned down to her face, whispering in her ear, "Kagome... please, don't." InuYasha felt Kagome tense up but relaxed as he softly kissed her neck.

"I just don't know if I can hold back."

_I need a gurl that I can freak wit,  
and wanna try $hit, and ain't scared of a big dick.  
And love to get her pu$$y licked,  
By another bitch, cuz I ain't drunk enough to do that._

"Um Kagome?" InuYasha whispered, his head still by her neck.

"Mm hmm?" Kagome murmured, her eyes closed.

InuYasha hesitated, "Well... I don't know if this is the right time but... um..."

"Go on."

"Kagome, why would you want to smoke a weed?"

Kagome didn't say anything at first mostly because she had no idea what InuYasha was talking about. "A weed?" she murmured softly.

"Ya, the guy in the song said he wanted to smoke a little weed. But why would you want to smoke a weed? And he also said sniff some coke. What's coke? And why would you want to sniff it?"

"InuYasha..." Kagome said, slightly agitated, "You were right. This isn't the right time to be asking questions like that." InuYasha merely said nothing.

Kagome sighed and then pulled back slightly to look at him. She smiled, "I'm sorry. That was mean of me. You were just wondering. Well, weed is a drug. It's this bad stuff for you. They just call it weed because it's a plant. But it's very bad for you. Same thing with coke. They're just nicknames for some plants that are harmful. Do you understand now?" InuYasha nodded.

"Sorry if that interrupted the moment Kagome," he whispered softly, sticking his nose back down to her neck. "I didn't mean to."

"That's okay."

_FREAK A LEEK!  
(Do you like it daddy?)  
Shameka   
Keisha   
(Do you like it daddy?)  
Tara  
FREAK A LEEK!  
Shonda   
(Do you like it daddy?)  
Sabrina   
Crystal   
(Do you like it daddy?)  
Daronda  
FREAK A LEEK!  
Theresa   
(Do you like it daddy?)  
Falicia  
Tenisha   
(Do you like it daddy?)  
Sharon  
FREAK A LEEK!  
Monica   
(Do you like it daddy?)  
Monique  
Christina   
(Do you like it daddy?)  
Yolanda_

Everyone else screamed with joy along to the song as the names played out, including Kagome. However, fear was the only thing that InuYasha was screaming. He had the secret about turning into a human but this was almost worst. If someone found out _this_ secret, he'd be done for!

InuYasha glanced around nervously, still holding onto Kagome.

_Hopefully she didn't notice I tensed up. Maybe they won't sing the names again..._

_I need to know a whole lot then to teachin' a broad,  
With my ding dong make her tongue tickin the b0ng.  
Go on ahead so I don't have to do that far,  
I'm spoiled (and I don't like to work that hard).  
I like to lay back, relax, and enjoy my time,  
And let your eyes roll back and my toes curl.  
(I love when you do that gurl)  
Until it comes time for me to have to give her hers.  
Tell me what you want,  
Do you want it missionary with your feet cramed into the head board?  
Do you want it from the back with your face in the pillow so you can  
yell it loud if you want to?  
Do you want it on the floor?  
Do you want it on the chair?  
Do you want it over here?  
Do you want it over there?  
Do you want it in ya pu$$y?  
Do you want it in ya ass?  
I'll give you anything you can handle!_

"InuYasha?" Kagome murmured, looking up at him as he slowly lost the fear inside of him.

"Hmm?" he replied, snapping out of his daze and tightening the grip around Kagome's waist.

"Um... I have a secret that I have to tell you," Kagome stammered, blushing a deep red color.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked, leaning forward slightly as to hear her better. He didn't have his super dog ears now and he was afraid he would miss what she had to say.

"Um... well... I... I'm a..." Kagome couldn't bring herself to say it. It was so embarrassing!

"Go on Kagome," InuYasha prodded softly.

"I'm a... a..." Kagome's face seemed to change from a red to a dried-blood like color as she pressed her forehead against his and whispered, "I'm a virgin."

InuYasha froze, unable to say anything. Then, without thinking, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kagome cried angrily, tears already starting to gather. "Is my secret **that** funny to you!"

"No, no! Kagome's it's not like that! I mean, I **knew** you were a virgin!"

"You... you knew!" Kagome murmured, aghast.

"Well ya! It's not that hard to figure out Kagome! You seem too to not be a virgin! And look at me! Don't tell me you seriously thought I wasn't a virgin too!"

"You... you are?"

InuYasha laughed outwardly again, "Of course! What kind of man do you think I am!"

"A xy wanted by every gurl in the village man?"

"No! Don't you remember that when you came, I was pinned to a tree sleeping and everybody feared me!"

"Yes but – " But InuYasha stopped her by placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Just forget about it Kagome okay? We're both virgins and that's the end of it."

Kagome nodded, "Okay." Suddenly, Kagome heard the next part of the song.

"Come on InuYasha! Let's sing along this time!" Kagome cried as the chorus began again.

_Uh-oh..._

_FREAK A LEEK!  
(Do you like it daddy?)  
Shameka _

_Keisha_

"Backeka!" InuYasha cried, doing his best to repeat the names.

"Kaleksha!"

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Tara_

"Para!"

_FREAK A LEEK!_

_Shonda _

"Lelonda!"

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Sabrina _

_Crystal _

"Arena!"

"Bristol!"

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Daronda_

"Tetonda!"

_FREAK A LEEK!_

_Theresa _

"Carissa!"

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Falicia_

_Tenisha _

"Phoenicia!"

"Kelisha!"

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Sharon_

"Baron!"

_FREAK A LEEK!_

_Monica_

"Tonica!"

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Monique_

_Christina_

"Bleak!"

"Nina!"

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Yolanda_

"Luanda!"

"InuYasha! What the heck are you singing!" Kagome cried, laughing.

"I'm just singing along!" InuYasha cried defensively.

"But you're saying their names all wrong! Some of those aren't even names!"

"Well it's not my fault I'm not good with names!"

"You're not good with names?" Kagome asked, smiling.

InuYasha turned his head away, blushing slightly, "Yeah... that's why I always called you a stupid because I couldn't remember your name."

"But you did eventually," Kagome said, trying to bring InuYasha's spirits up.

"Not really... Kaede thwacked me a few times to get me to remember. The same thing happened with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. The only name I pronounced correctly was Naraku.

"Well, try again okay? I'll help."

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Would you do it from the front?_

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Would you do it from the back? _

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Fyna break it down like that!_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Would you do it from the front?_

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Can you take it from the back? _

_(How you like it daddy?) _

_Fyna break it down like that!_

_(How you like it daddy?)_

_"Yeah, I appreciate it lil' home boy."_

_"Not a problem. You know I do it because I love you. Now I got to give a shout out to Seagrim Gin cus I drink it, and they paying me for it."_

_FREAKALEEK! _

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Shameka_

_Keisha _

"Maneka!"

"Seleeha!"

"No InuYasha, Sha-mee-kaa. And Kee-shaa."

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Tara_

"Mascara!"

"InuYasha, how do you know what mascara is? Did you sneak into my makeup bag?"

"Um... No?"

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Shonda_

"Petonda!"

"No InuYasha! Sho-ndaa"

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Sabrina _

_Crystal _

"Krajina!"

"Pistol!"

"No! That's not how Krajina is pronounced InuYasha! And how do you know what pistols are? They don't have them in your time!"

"Um..."

"The only place they are is in my history... InuYasha, have you been reading my history book?"

"Um... No?"

_(Do you like it daddy?_

_Daronda_

"Macaronda!"

"Where do you come up with this stuff? It's Da-ron-daa."

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Theresa_

"Pisa!"

"No, no, that's a city. It's Ter-ee-saa."

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Falicia_

_Tenisha_

"Namicia!"

"Barkisha!"

"Fal-le-sha and Ten-ee-sha."

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Sharon_

"Taron!"

"Taron? No, Share-on!"

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Monica_

"Ramoica!"

"What the! No, Mon-ih-ka."

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Monique_

_Christina_

"Cheek!"

"Hyena!"

"Cheek? That – " Kagome stopped as InuYasha swept down and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Yes, cheek."

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Yolanda_

"Anaconda!"

"A what!"

"Oh let's just stop InuYasha," Kagome said, sighing. "I'm getting tired of this and it's going to repeat all over again!"

"I'm sorry Kagome," InuYasha said softly, leaning down and nuzzling her neck.

"It's okay, but let's dance some more okay?"

Kagome suddenly heard a low growl in InuYasha's throat and he nipped at her neck softly.

"Anytime."

_FREAKALEEK! _

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Shameka _

_Keisha _

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Tara_

Kagome smiling as InuYasha continued to nuzzle her neck, started once again to run her hands up InuYasha's chest. The low rumbling in his throat started again and only made Kagome smile even more. While one of InuYasha's arms was wrapped securely around Kagome's lower back, the other made its way down to the side of Kagome's dress where it fingered the edge and her thigh.

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Shonda _

_(Do you like it daddy?_

_Sabrina _

_Crystal _

_(Do you like it daddy?_

_Daronda_

As soon as InuYasha felt Kagome's hands on his chest once again, he gave out a low growl and slowly pulled his head back from her neck.

"I thought we agreed on not doing that anymore," he grunted and Kagome smiled slyly at him.

"I thought you knew I didn't play by the rules," Kagome said, placing a kiss on his bottom lip. InuYasha smiled slightly, more like a smirk, and captured her lips in a powerful kiss that practically knocked the wind out of Kagome.

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Theresa _

_(Do you like it daddy?_

_Falicia_

_Tenisha _

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Sharon_

_FREAKALEEK!_

_Monica_

InuYasha took his hand from Kagome's thigh and placed it with the other around her lower back, puller her to him tightly. Kagome quickly moved her hands from his chest to his neck, wrapping them and fingering the collar at the back.

The kiss was powerful yet sweet and pure at the same time. InuYasha groaned into Kagome's mouth as her fingers touched the back of his neck softly. Kagome smiled as she heard the groan but gave a little gasp as she felt InuYasha try and pull her even closer to him, despite the fact that her own chest was pressed firmly up against his.

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Monique_

_Christina _

_(Do you like it daddy?)_

_Yolanda_

Suddenly, the music died and Kagome slowly let the kiss die, and pulled away softly. Once they broke apart, InuYasha smiled down at her in a way she couldn't place. But she could easily see the look in his eyes and place that. The lu$t and want in his eyes was stronger than ever and she knew he was wishing she'd take him back home so they could go to his time and mess around much more than they could here.

InuYasha leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead and let her go from the tight grip that he had held around her waist. Kagome followed suit and let her arms hang loosely from his neck.

"Kami Kagome, can't we leave now?" InuYasha asked, the lu$t and want in his eyes now mixing with a look of pleading.

"Soon InuYasha, soon," Kagome murmured before pulling InuYasha into another kiss, this one, not as strong or sweet as the one before, but just as meaningful.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** YAY! IT'S DONE! Damn this thing took a long time! I started at 12:30 or 1 and now its 5:14! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Sorry if something's weren't so funny or whatever, I just know I enjoyed it. ;) Oh and hope that filled everyone's appatite for lemon for now. That _may_ be the most lemon this story gets (unless I add something at the end but I don't think I will). But who knows, I may change my mind. ;) (evil grin)

Alright we've got a few review note thingies:

**lilsaphire**: isn't that rule so stupid though? Yes, there is a disclaimer for the songs (in one of the earlier chapters) and I can't use geocities because my parents would find out and well... they don't really want me to have a website so... ya.  
**Kimi504**: Well, what fanfiction is saying now is that is against the rules and you can't. But I'm not going to let them stop me. :evil grin:  
**Lunah-chan**: Yay! I'll email you ASAP seeing as how links don't show up in reviews. ;) I would be honored to be hosted by you and your friend! Thank you both SO much!  
**Kurayami22**: That's a good idea. I just got a cd that's PURE ROCK and I'm sure you'll like some of those. :)  
**Inuyasha'smainsqueaze**: Wow... okay well I don't think they would make an exception but if it is deleted, I PROMISE it will be somewhere else on the net so you can read it. ;) And you're right, there really are a lot of songfics out there.

Okay well here's one thing. Since I'm going to be finishing this up, I won't be able to take any more song requests. These following songs which were submitted earlier are the only ones that will be added (to my 26... ugh...)

The songs are:

Baby Got Back  
The Thong Song  
Drowning  
1, 2 Step (Ciara)  
Material Girl (Madonna)  
Missing (Evanescence)  
Tipsy  
Pain (Jimmy Eat World)  
Lovers & Friends (Usher, Lil'Jon, & Ludacris)

However, I have not looked at all of them and some may not be added.

**BIG NEWS! INUYASHA THE MOVIE 3 – SWORD OF AN HONORABLE RULER WILL BE FOR SALE IN THE UNITED STATES ON SEPTEMBER 6, 2005 FROM VIZ!**

Oh and I made a C2 guys. I don't really know what they are but I think you post your favorite InuYasha stories. Well, anyways, check it out and add your favorites okay?  
http/ www . fanfiction . net / c2 / 16115 / 0 / 1  
Hope you guys can add some really great stories!

I went back and reread one of my favorite old chapters – Milkshakes! God I love these kinds of songs!

Oh and this chapter better be long enough for yall! 13 pages!

Okay guys well sorry some of the words have dollar signs and zero's in them. And I know gurl is spelled wrong (like that) but FanFiction isnt working for me and I have to edit my chapters completely in html form and some words (like gurl for some odd reason) are cut out. I plan to email fanfiction asap to tell them whats going on. Until then, you guys are stuck with it. :);;;;

Sakura G. signing out. Love yall. ;)  
Oh and don't forget: No reviews, No chapters! ;)

**Length:**  
13 Microsoft Word Pages; 3762 Words

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

"Of course schools don't sell alcohol! What kind of dance do you think – "

"Yes yes Kagome. But this isn't a school run dance."

"So... you mean?"

"Yes... why don't you get go InuYasha now eh?"

Next time, in The Dance!

**Chapter 26:  
Weeeeeeeee! Tipsy!**


End file.
